codigo digital
by tigre de plata
Summary: (hay algunos digimon de mi propia invencion) ya despues de vencer a XANA los guerreros de lyoko junto con otros seran los nuevos niños elegidos del digimundo para salvar a ambos mundos de una vieja amenaza revivida (aventura,romance yaoi) espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

…. Capitulo 1: sucesos en ambos mundos

En el digimundo todo parecía estar en paz después de que la ultima amenaza fue vencida: grupos de tokomons , nyaromons y motimons se encontraba jugando en uno de los millones de campos del mundo digital junto con un elecmon el cual los cuidaba hasta que de repente se sintió un temblor y a lo lejos se podía ver que desde la tierra se elevaba lo que parecía ser un enorme castillo de roca negra con cinco torres y de la torre central se pudo ver que salía un rayo negro disparado hacia el cielo el cual se empezó a oscurecer mientras que los pequeños digimon sentían miedo por lo que estaba sucediendo. Mientras tanto en el mundo real, En París, Francia, había pasado ya un año desde la desactivación de XANA y los chicos eran enserio felices: Yumi y William se habían graduado y empezado la preparatoria mientras que los demás ya se encontraban en su ultimo año, a pedido de yumi ellos habían aceptado a su hermano hiroki en la pandilla. Ya en kadic era el primer día de clases y la pandilla se encontraba al lado de la maquina de refrescos hablando –me sorprende que ya estemos en ultimo año, pareciera ayer que apenas nos conocimos- dijo aelita con alegría y un poco de tristeza –eso es cierto, las vacaciones pasaron demasiado rápido- dijo odd recargándose contra la maquina.

-si pero que mal que yumi no esta con nosotros, este año será aburrido- dijo ulrich, en ese momento ellos sintieron que la tierra empezaba a temblar, aelita se sujeto de jeremy el cual se sostenía de la maquina de refrescos al igual que ulrich el cual sostenía a odd de la mano ya que casi se cae y hiroki se había caído al suelo,-¿eso fue un temblor?- pregunto hiroki cuando el temblor se detuvo –¿Qué extraño?, miren parece como si nadie lo hubiera notado- dijo jeremy viendo como todos los estudiantes caminaban con normalidad – si que extraño- dijo hiroki hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora – me tengo que ir a clases nos vemos después- dijo este despidiéndose – si tienes razón ya tenemos que entrar a clases, si quieren después investigaremos- dijo ulrich, a lo que los demás afirmaron con la cabeza. Ya en la clase de historia todos estaban prestando atención a la clase de historia menos cierto italiano rubio el cual tenia su cabella apoyada en la palma de su mano derecha mientras se empezaba a quedar dormido cerrando lentamente los ojos

**Sueño de odd **

Odd se encontraba parado en medio de la nada –hola- dijo este pero solo se escucho el eco de repente frente a el apareció lo que parecía un holograma de un mundo con tres lunas (las que se ven en digimon 4) -¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto el italiano acercándose un poco a la imagen, hasta que en el holograma se ve una enorme sombra la cual parecería estar devorando todo -¡odd!- se escucho una voz que lo llamaba

**Fin del sueño**

-odd despierta ya es hora del almuerzo- dijo ulrich moviendo el hombro de su amigo dormido –¿eh?- dijo este al despertar –vamos ya es hora del almuerzo- repitió el peli-castaño –de acuerdo hay vamos- dijo odd levantándose de su asiento, ya en la cafetería la pandilla se encontraba reunida en una mesa –al parecer nadie sintió el temblor de hace rato solo nosotros- dijo Jeremy –no solo nosotros Johnny también lo sintió pero el estaba al otro lado de la escuela- dijo hiroki – que extraño ¿Qué habrá sido?- pregunto aelita tratando de imaginar por que solo ellos sintieron el temblor .en ese momento sus celulares empezaron a sonar (a hiroki se lo dieron en navidad asi que tiene uno) los cinco sacaron sus celulares viendo que a todos les llego un mensaje –me llego un mensaje que dice:

**vayan a la antigua fabrica esta noche a la media noche**

Leyó aelita en voz alta –a mi me llego el mismo- dijo odd –igual- dijeron los demás, cuando intentaron ver el numero del que se había enviado el mensaje aparecían el numero de ellos mismos –jeremy ¿sabes dónde queda la dichosa antigua fabrica?- pregunto hiroki –después te digo- dijo el rubio seriamente mirando el mensaje –esta noche iremos a ver quien envió los mensajes ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto ulrich a lo que todos afirmaron. Ya en la noche la pandilla estaba caminando sigilosamente por los pasillos tratando de evitar a jim -¿Por qué vamos a la sala de calderas?- pregunto hiroki en voz baja –has silencio y solo síguenos- dijo odd, el japonés a medida que iban avanzando se iba asombrando cada ves mas: la sala de calderas el camino por las alcantarillas eso no se lo esperaba. Cuando llegaron a la fabrica todo estaba en silencio no se veía a nadie cerca -¿Quién nos habrá pedido que viniéramos?- pregunto aelita –eso mismo iba a decir- se escucho una voz familiar para todos, al darse vuelta pudieron ver a William y a yumi –¡YUMI! Que alegría verte – dijeron todos al unísono dándole un abrazo a esta ya que no la veían desde la graduación –ejem- William se aclaro la garganta para que prestaran atención –si hola William- dijo odd -¿a ustedes también les llego el mensaje?- se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, todos se dieron vuelta (otra vez) viendo como johnny salía de la alcantarilla -¡¿johnny?!- gritaron todos – a mi me llego un mensaje que decía que viniera y como los vi salir creí que a ustedes también les había llegado- aclaro este –ya llegaron todos- se escucho una voz que provenía de sus celulares. Cada quien saco su celular viendo que en la pantalla aparecía la imagen de un niño que parecía de la edad de hiroki y Johnny de piel blanca como papel, ojos azules, calvo con una gema verde en la frente y que vestía lo que parecía una túnica de monje de color celeste con bordes azules -¿Quién o que eres?- pregunto jeremy al ver la apariencia extraña del joven –mi nombre es monjesmon y ustedes son los 8 niños elegidos también conocidos como los guerreros de lyoko- dijo el joven dejando a los mayores en shock ¿Cómo sabia sobre lyoko?.

-dijiste que somos los niños elegidos ¿elegidos para que exactamente?- pregunto ulrich –para salvar ambos mundos: el mundo humano y el digital- dijo monjesmon –¿el mundo digital? Pero que eres un programa de computadora o algo parecido?- pregunto jeremy –soy un digital monster alias digimon, vivo en el digimundo el cual esta compuesto por la información de las computadoras e internet, ambos mundos están conectados y un digimon maligno quiere dominar ambos mundos ustedes han sido elegidos para salvar a todos así que los necesitamos a los 8- termino de decir el digimon, todos guardaron silencio ya habían vencido a algo similar hace un año pero ¿si apenas pudieron con XANA que estaba encerrado en lyoko que harían en un mundo lleno de seres digitales? –yo ire- dijo hiroki –no, tu te quedas aquí..- empezó a decir yumi hasta que su hermano la interrumpió –no yumi, sea quien sea ese digimon quiere atacar nuestro mundo y eso involucra que mama y papa saldrán lastimados, no importa lo que digas yo iré- dijo el menor de los ishiyamas, yumi estaba impactada su hermano tenia razón –si tu vas yo voy- dijo esta, -yo también- dijo William –cuenten conmigo- dijo johnny –y con nosotros- dijo jeremy abrazando a aelita –por fin otro viaje- dijo odd – si odd va yo voy- finalizo ulrich haciendo que todos lo miraran por su comentario –digo por que somos mejores amigos- dijo este a la defensiva.

-muy bien ¿Qué hacemos monjesmon?- pregunto odd –odd es mas que obvio que si es un mundo digital como "ya sabes que lugar" tendremos que ir a los escáneres- dijo jeremy –no será necesario, ambos mundos están conectados por portales ocultos, yo los guiare- dijo el digimon antes de desaparecer de la pantalla de los celulares dejando las pantallas en verde y haciendo un pitido (pit-PIt-Pit) (N/A:que buenos efectos de sonido) los chicos fueron entrando a la fabrica recorriéndola casi por completo mientras el pitido se hacia cada ves mas acelerado –nos estamos acercando manténganse atentos- dijo ulrich. En ese momento se encontraron con lo que parecía una computadora antigua la cual estaba encendida, todos se fueron acercando hasta que vieron que en la pantalla de la maquina estaba escrito: **código de acceso: **-escriban los siguientes números 3,4,4,4,6,6,6,7 (1)- dijo monjesmon, jeremy ingreso los números y en ese momento la computadora empezó a brillar con una luz muy intensa que los cegó

Continuara….

Si el código se escribe en un celular ce puede formar la palabra "digimons" se me ocurrió ya que el código del elevador de la fabrica es 59656 que en un celular se escribe "lyoko"


	2. Chapter 2

hola aquí les habla odd: la ultima ves que nos vimos el año escolar había comenzado monótono y aburrido como cualquiera hasta que un misterioso temblor nos llamo la atención ya que solo ulrich, einstein, aelita, hiroki y yo lo pudimos sentir, por si eso no fue lo suficientemente extraño luego todos recibimos un mensaje que decir que fuéramos a la fabrica en donde nos encontramos con yumi, johnny y el odioso de william, después nos enteramos que hay una especie de mundo virtual ademas de lyoko pero que tiene criaturas llamadas digimons y que nosotros somo los elegidos para salvar a ambos mundos ahora vamos a ir para nuestra nueva aventura, espero que no le pase nada a ulrich, !DIGO¡ que no le pase nada malo a nadie je je deseennos suerte

capitulo 2: digimundo, digivice, !DIGIEVOLUCION¡

toda la pandilla se encontraba inconscientes en el suelo -chicos, chicos despierten- se escuchaba una voz, uno por uno fueron abriendo los ojos viendo asombrados el extraño lugar en el que se encontraban: parecía una selva con extrañas flores y arboles

-¿donde estamos?- pregunto hiroki

-se encuentran en el digimundo- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, todos observaron de donde provenía la voz encontrándose con monsjesmon el cual tenia la misma altura de hiroki -los estaba esperando- dijo este

(datos digimon)

monjesmon digimon tipo sagrado,nivel novato, los monjesmon son famosos por su habilidad de ver el futuro, siempre están en templos escondidos en las montañas normalmente son tranquilos y advierten de cualquier peligro

sus ataques son: visión, burbuja zen y refuerzo espiritual

(fin de datos)

-¿tu eres monjesmon cierto? ¿para que nos trajiste?- pregunto william

-para que nos salven de un enemigo al que conocen muy bien...XANA- dijo monjesmon dejando a todos impactados menos a los dos menores

-¡¿XANA!?, ¡¿pero como!?- pregunto jeremy

-cuando XANA fue eliminado de lyoko de alguna manera se transporto al digimundo y hace unas horas se convirtió en XANARAMON y infecto a algunas islas cercanas volviendo a todos los digimons que las habitaban en malignos- explico el digimon

-¿quien es XANA?- pregunto hiroki

-es un virus de computadora con inteligencia propia que vive en un mundo virtual llamado lyoko en el cual existen torres las cuales puede infectar y provocar caos en el mundo real como: trenes chocando, misiles apuntando a la escuela, explosiones de reactores nucleares pero nosotros la derrotados o eso creiamos- explico odd dejando asombrados a los menores

-¿y como quieres que lo venzamos ahora? aquí no tenemos nuestros poderes ni armas de lyoko- pregunto ulrich

-con nuestra ayuda- se escucho una voz detrás de monjesmon, detrás de este aparecieron 8 digimons

- hola soy betamon- dijo el primero

(datos)

betamon, Digimon Tipo Anfibio, nivel infantil,Es un Digimon dócil con una personalidad amable, pero una vez que se enoja betamon emitirá su "Shock Eléctrico" de su cuerpo, lo que genera más de 1 Millón de Volteos con el que golpea al oponente.

sus ataque son:Shock Eléctrico, Aleta Cortadora,Torre de Agua

(fin de datos)

betamon se acerco a hiroki y lo miro con una sonrisa, el segundo digimon se acerco volando hasta el hombro de william -yo soy demidevimon- dijo este levantando una de sus alas

(datos)

demidevimon digimon tipo: pequeño diablo, nivel infantil,se dice que podría ser el líder del grupo que atrae al lado oscuro. Le gustan los lugares oscuros, y por lo general se encuentra oculto en la oscuridad. Su poder no es fuerte, pero su logro es la astucia, haciendo cosas malas aquí y allá. Su movimiento especial es tirar jeringas grandes que extraen completamente la sangre (Demi Dardos)

sus ataques son:Demi Dardos,Susurro del Diablo,Aleteo de Murciélago

(fin de datos)

el tercero se acerco a odd -mi nombre es ocelotmon- dijo este el cual se parecía un gatomon serio y anaranjado con rayas moradas, ojos amarillos y dos guantes negros en forma garras

(datos)

ocelotmon digimon tipo: bestia sagrada, nivel infantil,Tiene un gran parecido con gatomon, una gran astucia, y por eso ama los desafíos. Aunque su cuerpo es pequeño, es un preciado Digimon de las especies sagradas al igual que su pariente gatomon, y su tamaño no demuestra la verdadera fuerza que posee.

sus ataques son: garra salvaje, mirada depredadora, golpe de cola

(fin de datos)

-HOLA PI mi nombre es piximon- dijo el cuarto digimon dándole un abrazo a aelita

(datos)

piximon digimon tipo hada, nivel infantil,Es bastante poderoso, teniendo en cuenta su reducido tamaño y que no cuenta con poderes de luz u oscuridad. Tiene el tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, con alas emplumadas proporcionalmente grandes

sus ataques son:Bombas Picadura/Bombas Pixi,Bastón de Hada,Portal Pixi,Lluvia de Corazones,Burbuja Protectora

(fin de datos)

-hay que linda cosita- dijo aelita abrazando y haciéndole cosquillas con su dedo

-jaja nojajja ya aelita jaja- dijo piximon, después el cuarto se acerco a ulrich

-mi nombre es agumon- dijo este estrechando la mano con ulrich

(datos)

agumon, digimon tipo dinosaurio,nivel infantil, Es un Digimon tipo reptil capaz de caminar sobre dos pies. Él es confiable y feroz, y de naturaleza muy valiente. A pesar de que puede competir contra los enemigos de miedo, ya que su cuerpo todavía está en el centro de la evolución, maneja cantidades débiles de poder.

sus ataque son:Flama Bebe,Super Flama Bebé,Garra Bebé,Bebé Vulcano

(fin de datos)

yumi vio al digimon que estaba escondido detrás de un árbol observándola

-M-mi nombre es tapirmon- dijo este acercándose a la japonesa

-un gusto, que extraño te pareces a un baku(1)- dijo esta viendo el aspecto del digimon

(datos)

tapirmon digimon tipo bestia sagrada, nivel infantil, este digimon por lo general es muy dócil y de alimenta de los sueños de las personas (N/A: no encontré información de este así que la invente)

sus ataque son:Síndrome de Pesadilla,Doble Síndrome de Pesadilla,Borrador de Virus/Supresión de Virus,Sueño Despierto/Sonámbulo

(fin de datos)

jeremy se sorprendió por lo que tenia enfrente parecía un escarabajo robot -mi nombre es kokuwamon-

(datos)

kokuwamon digimon tipo maquina, nivel infantil,Un muy raro insecto Mecha-Digimon que fue descubierto insectos Mecha-Digimon no se habían descubierto hasta ahora, y su existencia en sí nunca fue imaginado. Debido a que descarga 100 MV de electricidad a partir de la cabeza y los brazos en forma de pistola de aturdimiento descuidadamente si detecta peligro, usted no debe acercarse. Sin embargo, no tiene una personalidad agresiva, sino una personalidad dócil que busca tranquilidad. Utiliza la electricidad como fuente de nutrientes, y carga de energía eléctrica utilizando sus dos piernas intermedias

sus ataques son:Mini Brazos Tijeras,Trabajo Unido,Choque Paralizante

(fin de datos)

-y yo soy gotsumon un gusto conocerlos- dijo gotstumon chocando los cinco con johnny

(datos)

gotsumon digimon tipo mena, nivel infantil,Gotsumon es básicamente un montón de rocas con forma humanoide, lo que prácticamente completa la descripción. Probablemente esté inspirado en los golems. Posee la habilidad de mimetizarse con las rocas y el suelo, para poder ocultarse de esta manera de sus oponentes y pasar inadvertido

sus ataque son:Roca furiosa/Puño de Roca,Atolondrado,Golpe más duro,Temblor de Tierra

(fin de datos)

- nosotros somos..- empezo a decir ulrich hasta que monjesmon

-ya los conocemos, ulrich sterm, yumi y hiroki ishiyama, odd della robbia, william dumbar, jeremy belpois, johnny green (N/A: ese apellido es el único que sonaba bien) y aelita hopper- dijo este dejando sorprendidos a todos

-¿como sabes el apellido de aelita?- pregunto odd

-recuerda que el digimundo es un mundo digital así que la información de ustedes esta en algunos lugares- dijo agumon

-muy bien ahora que hacemos?- pregunto transformaron william en ese momento en los bolsillos de todos empezó a salir un brillo, cuando sacaron el contenido viendo que sus celulares estaban brillando y se en una especie de celulares táctiles de distintos colores todos con tres botones y con dos triángulos dorados a los lados.

- esos son sus digivice les servirá para que puedan digievolucionar a sus digimons- dijo monjesmon

-¿digievolucionar? yo se que evolucionar es cuando el cuerpo de un ser vivo muta para adaptarse a una situación pero eso tardaría millones de años- dijo jeremy

-en el digimundo eso es cuestión de segundos pero solo lo podemos hacer unas pocas veces al día ya que nos cansa- explico demidevimon, en ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo, todos desviaron la mirada hacia atrás viendo a un gran digimon del tamaño: aprecia un esqueleto con grandes colmillos envuelto en un fuego negro, con dos ojos rojo y el símbolo de XANA en su pecho

-cuidado es occimeramon- gritaron todos los digimon al unisono

(datos)

occimeramon digimon tipo flama infectada, nivel adulto, antes era un meramon normal hasta que fue infectado por XANARAmon, esta envuelto en un fuego negro original mente fue generado por un firewall pero ahora es un virus agresivo y despiadado

sus ataque son:Bola de Fuego oscuro,Puño de Fuego,Bomba de cenizas,Fuego negro**  
**

(fin de datos)

todos empezaron a escapar de occimeramon pero este era muy rápido, en uno de los momentos odd se tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo quedando enfrente del digimon maligno el cual se estaba preparando para atacar -!PUÑO DE FUEGO¡- dijo este mientras las flamas de su brazo derecho se hacían mas grandes, estaba apunto de impactar al italiano hasta que -!ODD¡- grito ulrich saltando encima de este y recibiendo el golpe mandándolo a chocar contra el suelo

-!ULRICH¡ me las vas a pagar- grito odd mientras su digivice empezó a brillar de color morado al igual que ocelotmon

-!OCELOTMON! DIGIEVOLUCIONARA A !TIGERMON!- (Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo) (n/A: la canción de digievolucion que buen toque)

en ese momento ocelotmon se transformo en un gran tigre negro con rayas moradas, con dos grandes púas amarillas y con dos colas

(datos)

tigermon digimon tipo bestia sagrada, nivel campeón, es un digimon de gran fuerza y agilidad inigualable con sus dos enormes púas puede generar gran cantidad de energia

sus ataques son: salto relámpago y rayo sagrado

(fin de datos)

-RAYO SAGRADO- dijo tigermon mientras que en medio de sus púas se formaba una esfera de energía el cual dio directo en el pecho de occimeramon impactandolo contra un árbol

-genial, vamos tigermon- dijeron hiroki y johnny emocionados

-fuego oscuro- grito occimeramon lanzando una enorme llamarada, tigermon salto esquivando la llamarada y aterrizando sobre occimeramon derribandolo

-rayo sagrado- dijo tigermon atacando con la esfera de energía directo en el símbolo de XANA el cual se destruyo, devolviendo a meramon a la normalidad

-que paso- pregunto este mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-un digimon maligno te infecto y te envió a atacarnos- dijo ulrich levantándose del suelo con ayuda de odd y jeremy

-genial ahora tenemos a alguien quien nos lleve de paseo- dijo hiroki junto a johnny quienes se encontraban sentados en el lomo de tigermon hasta que este empezó a brillar y volvió a ser ocelotmon ocasionando de ambos menores cayeran de cabeza al suelo

-hay hay hay que lindo gatito- dijo johnny algo atontado antes de desmayarse

-CHICOS ya son las 3 AM tenemos que volver tenemos clases en 5 hora y aun no hice la tarea- dijo odd al ver su reloj

-no te preocupes en el mundo humano solo an pasado unos segundos mientras que como tu reloj esta aquí siguió su curso...- comenzo a explicar monjesmon mientras abría un portal

-sus digivice les avisaran si estamos en peligro, solo tendrán que ingresar el mismo código que utilizaron para venir y aparecerán aqui- termino de decir monjesmon

-volveremos pronto- dijo aelita despidiéndose de piximon

-nos vemos pi- dijo esta

-adios enano- dijo william a demidevimon

-me caes bien muchacho- respondio el digimon demonio

-nos vemos agumon- dijo ulrich dio un quejido al pisar con el pie derecho

-adios espero que te mejores-respondio agumon dándole un abrazo al alemán

-no te preocupes agumon, yo me encargo de el,hasta luego ocelot- dijo odd

mientras todos terminaban de despedirse fueron atravesando el portal sin saber que alguien a lo lejos en la cima de una montaña los había visto -los guerreros de lyoko están aquí, esta vez los eliminare- dijo el digimon maligno antes de desaparecer, volviendo con los niños elegidos

cuando todos atravesaron el portal aparecieron en el interior de la fabrica

-nos vemos- dijeron todos menos jeremy

-yo me quedare un rato a investigar la información de esta computadora y del digivice- dijo este sentándose enfrente de la computadora, cada quien se fue a su casa, hiroki y johnny iban mas delante que odd el cual estaba ayudando a caminar a ulrich

-gracias por hacer esto odd pero no es necesario aunque me duele un poco puedo caminar- dijo el alemán

-no , yo insisto, tu te lastimaste por salvarme y esta es una forma de agradecerte por que somos mejores amigos- dijo el italiano, en ese momento odd se tropezó (N/A:ODD comprate lentes para no tropezar cada 10 minutos jaja) cuando ambos cayeron el odd se encontraba boca arriba en el suelo mientras que ulrich se encontraba encima de este, ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro que se mezclaban entre fue acortando muy lentamente la distancia entre ambos ya estaban apunto de rozar sus labios hasta que

-!CHICOS¡ POR QUE SE TARDAN TANTO- grito hiroki desde la esquina

-¡¿EH?! en si mejor nos apuramos ya se va a hacer tarde- dijo ulrich tratando de levantarse todo ruborizado

-em si, ven te ayudo- dijo odd muy ruborizado ayudando a su amigo a levantarse

ambos se levantaron y siguieron su camino en silencio

continuara...

(1) baku criatura de la mitologia japonesa, una criatura come sueños


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos les habla aelita: la ultima ves que nos vimos, todos habíamos llegado al digimundo en donde conocimos a nuestros nuevos amigos digimons, en especial a mi compañera piximon que es una cosita muy linda, jiji después de que conocimos a nuestros amigos llego un occimeramon que venia a atacarnos pero por suerte el ocelotmon de odd digievoluciono a tigermon y nos salvo devolviendo a la normalidad a meramon, por desgracia nos enteramos que el causante de todo el caos en el digimundo fue nada mas ni nada menos que XANA, ahora nuestra nueva aventura comienza que emoción

capitulo3: fuego ardiente

la pandilla (y johnny) se encontraban en el recreo,el la parte de atrás de la escuela hablando de lo sucedido el día anterior

-no puedo creer que XANA siga vivo- dijo ulrich dándole un puñetazo a un árbol

-yo no logro entender como logro sobrevivir al anti virus pero se como se ira- dijo jeremy tecleando algo en su laptop

-¿que haces jeremy?- pregunto aelita acercándose a este

-ya que el digimundo y los digimon están compuestos de datos creo que puedo intentar recrear el anti virus y modificarlo para que tenga suficiente data como para aparecer en el digimundo como un arma o como un digimon- dijo el rubio

-!genial¡ ¿cuando estara listo?- pregunto johnny

-ya que lo tengo que crear desde cero ya que el que usamos la primera vez se encuentra en el super ordenador y si lo entendemos XANA podría regresar a lyoko y recuperar todos sus poderes, me tardare uno meses- dijo jeremy

-!¿TRES MESES?¡ para cuando este listo XANA ya habrá acabado con el digimundo y con el mundo real- dijo odd

-!tengo una idea¡- grito hiroki dando pequeños saltos y levantando la mano

-¿cual?- pregunto aelita

- jeremy necesita tiempo y nosotros tenemos que evitar que XANA siga conquistando el digimundo ¿que tal si nos vamos al digimundo hasta que venzamos a XANA?- dijo el menor de los ishiyamas

-esa es la idea mas...- empezo a decir ulrich hasta que fue interrumpido por jeremy

-no ulrich, el tiene razón, recuerda ayer pasamos tres horas en el digimundo pero cuando volvimos solo habían pasado tres minutos osea que si vamos este fin de semana tendríamos un total 4 meses si nos vamos dos horas- dijo el rubio asombrado por la idea del menor

-entonces lo haremos maletas y nos iremos de vacaciones al digimundo- dijo odd con una enorme sonrisa

-espera odd , si vamos al digimundo por 4 meses ¿donde llevaremos todo?- pregunto aelita

-de eso me encargo yo- dijo jeremy, en ese momento los digivice de todos empezaron a hacer un sonido notable (gloun gloun) cuando todos vieron sus digivice notaron que la pantalla de estos estaban parpadeando con una luz roja y que tenia escrito "alerta, ingrese código", todos asintieron y ingresaron el código haciendo que fueran rodeados por una luz blanca

-digitalizacion- dijeron todos desapareciendo del lugar.

todos reaparecieron en la misma selva que la primera vez y enfrente de ellos se encontraban sus digimon junto con yumi y william

-AELITA. grito piximon de alegría dándole un abrazo a la peli-rosa

-piximon- respondio aelita correspondiendo el abrazo

-¿que sucede?- pregunto william

-hay un digimon infectado atacando una aldea cercana- dijo monjesmon señalando en dirección a donde se encontraba la aldea

-vamos- dijo ulrich comenzando a correr junto con los demás, en cuestión de minutos llegaron a una aldea que tenia cabañas de troncos la mayoría estaban destrozadas las demás solo un poco dañadas, en ese momento de una de las cabañas dañadas salio un numemon

-¿quien eres?- pregunto johnny acercándose al digimon

-soy numenom- respondio este

(datos)

numemon digimon tipo molusco, nivel adulto,es un Digimon molusco que se encuentra generalmente en las alcantarillas y en otros lugares oscuros,Los Numemon son digimon débiles muy parecidos a las babosas, les gusta los lugares oscuros llenos de humedad, ellos atacan con su propio "estiércol"

sus ataques son:nume lodos,poo continua,embestida

(fin de datos)

-¿que sucedio aquí?- pregunto ulrich

-fue obra de occitogemon- dijo numemon antes de irse corriendo, todos desviaron la mirada al lado contrario del que se fue el digimon y pudieron ver a un gran digimon parecido a un togemon pero su piel era morada, con púas rojas y en lugar de sus guantes de BOX traía unos en forma de garras con el símbolo de XANA en la muñeca derecha

(datos)

occitogemon digimon tipo planta infectada,nivel adulto, Es capaz de almacenar los datos de tóxicos dentro de su cuerpo, e incluso puede sobrevivir durante un largo tiempo en las zonas desérticas vacías, cuando se enoja envía toda la información de tóxicos a sus espinas

sus ataque son: espinas venenosas, golpes veloces y garra perforadora

(fin de datos)

-golpes veloces- dijo el digimon maligno dando un enorme salto para intentar golpear a los chicos

- flama bebe- dijo agumos lanzando una vola de fuego

- demi dardo- dijo demidevimon lanzando sus dardos de energia

-torre de agua- dijo betamon dando un golpe al suelo provocando que una gran corriente de agua saliera desde abajo de occitogemon

-puño roca- dijo gotsumon lanzando un golpe de roca, todos los ataque dieron en el blanco pero no hicieron efecto

-!ocelotmon¡- grito odd

-!OCELOTMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A !TIGERMON¡-

-rayo sagrado- dijo tigermon lanzando una de sus esferas de energia a occitogemon pero este la esquivo con mucha facilidad

-espinas venenosas- dijo occitogemon mientras lanzaba millones de espinas las cuales hirieron a tigermon provocando que este cayera al suelo

-!tigermon¡- grito odd corriendo a ver a su compañero pero occitogemon espero a que el italiano estuviera suficientemente cerca

-espinas venenosas- dijo otra vez occitogemon lanzando sus espinas contra odd

-!ODD¡- grito ulrich mientras su digivice comenzaba a brillar de color rojo oxido

-!agumon DIGIEVOLUCIONARA A GREYMON¡- (Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo)

en ese momento agumon se transformo en greymon y golpeo con su cola a occitogemon derribandolo

(datos)

Greymon Digimon Tipo Dinosaurio, nivel campeon,Es un Digimon muy agresivo, con un cuerpo como un arma letal, cubierto de afiladas garras y cuernos gigantes. Sin embargo, es muy inteligente, y si eres capaz de domarlo entonces probablemente no hay ningún monstruo más fuerte

sus ataques son:mega flama, muro de fuego, gran cuerno

(fin de datos)

-MEGA FLAMA_ dijo greymon lanzando una colosal bola de fuego la cual quemo las espinas y daño a occitogemon

-¿odd te encuentras bien?- pregunto ulrich tomando la mano del rubio elcual se sonrojo y afirmo con la cabeza

-golpes veloces- dijo el digimon maligno comenzando a dar una gran cantidad de golpes

-muro de fuego- dijo greymon creando una muralla de fuego entre el y occitogemon

-muy bien greymon acabalo- dijo ulrich

-mea flama- dijo greymon lanzando otra bola de fuego la cual dio en los guantes de occitogemon destruyendo el símbolo de XANA y devolviendo a la normalidad a togemon

-gracias niños elegidos por curarme- dijo togemon después de unos minutos

-no hay nada que agradecer todo fue gracias a agumon- dijo ulrich acariciando la cabeza del mencionado, después de un rato todos regresaron al mundo real todos estaban en el mismo lugar y momento en el que se fueron hasta que escucharon el timbre para volver a clases -vamos a clases no quiero tener que oler el espantoso aliento de jim gritándome que no llegue tarde- dijo hiroki comenzando a caminar junto con los demás pero cuando aelita comenzó a caminar odd la detuvo

-¿aelita puedo hablar algo contigo?- dijo este rascándose la nuca

-claro odd ¿de que quieres hablar?- pregunto la peli-rosa

-bueno.. es algo complicado pero...creo que... me gusta ulrich- dijo el italiano muy sonrojado

-¿que? pero ¿desde cuando?- pregunto aelita asombrada

-bueno,cuando las vacaciones comenzaron y volví con mis padres en todo el verano solo pude pensar en el y en todos los momentos que pasamos en lyoko- explico odd

-aww que tierno- dijo la peli-rosa enternecida por el comportamiento de su amigo

- y ayer bueno después de que salimos de la fabrica nos tropezamos y..bueno.. casi nos besamos- dijo el italiano con toda las mejillas rojas a mas no poder

-¿y el siente lo mismo por ti?- pregunto aelita

- ese es el problema, no se si el siente lo mismo que yo siento por el o si solo se dejo llevar por el momento- dijo odd

-no te preocupes yo te ayudare a descubrir lo que el siente por ti- dijo la peli-rosa

-gracias aelita- dijo el italiano dándole un abrazo a esta

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

hola a amigos aqui les habla el gran y magnifico hiroki jejewj: la ultima ves todos tomamos la decicion de hacer una excursion al digimundo este fin de semana, luego en el digimundo fuimos a una aldea de numemons o mocomon como yo les digo, la cual estaba siendo atacada por un captus loco que casi lastima a mi amado odd-

-¿amado odd? ja el ni se fija en ti, ahora cuenta bien lo que sucedio- dijo johnny

-a ver haslo tu a ver como te sale- dijo hirokii cruzado de brazos

- esta bien, la ultima vez que nos vimos jeremy estaba intentando recrear el anti virus con el que vencieron a XANA la ultima vez pero eso requeriria 4 meses asi que decidimos ir al digimundo en donde esos meses serian horas en nuestro mundo, luego un togemon fue infectado por XANA y vencio a tigermon luego intento atacar a odd pero por suerte agumon con la ayuda de ulrich digievoluciono a greymon y vencio y curo al togemon- explico johnny con una sonrisa victoriosa

-presumido- dijo hiroki

capitulo 3: vacaciones en el digimundo

ya era sábado por la tarde y casi toda la pandilla en la fabrica esperando a jeremy y a aelita los cuales llevaban 1 hora de atraso

-¡¿donde rayos se metió einstein ahora!?- pregunto odd arto por tanta espera

-calma odd ya deben estar por llegar- dijo ulrich tratando de calmar a su amigo, en ese momento jeremy y aelita con sus mochilas y una maleta

-perdonen la tardanza estábamos arreglando unos detalles- dijo aelita con la respiración agitada por correr

-no importa, ¿vamos?- pregunto ulrich a lo que todos asintieron y sacaron sus digivice en los cuales ingresaron el codigo antes de que fueran envueltos por un resplandor blanco y aparecieran en el digimundo frente a sus digimons

-hola chicos ¿que tal?- pregunto agumon chocando los cinco (en su casi tres) con ulrich

-muy bien jeremy ¿donde nos quedaremos?- pregunto william, jeremy saco su laptop de su mochila y comenzo a ingresar una serie de codigos hasta que desde la pantalla comenzaron a salir lineas de datos (como los que se ven en digimon 4) que fueron formando una gran esfera para despues mostrar lo que parecia una camper gigante: de dos pisos de alto, de color plateada con el simbolo de lyoko en color azul, 6 ruedas y lo que parecia una gran antena satelital en el techo

-!Wow¡ !GENIAL VAMOS A CONDUCIR¡- dijeron hiroki y johnny con gran emocion

-nop, ya que el digi mundo esta hecho de datos pude crear este camper en el cual hay 9 habitacion, 4 para dos personas en cada una y las otras 5 para dos digimons meno una que sera solo para monjesmon, esta equipada con baño, ducha, aire acondicionado, un gran refrigerador, cocina y otras cosas- explico jeremy

-bien pero ¿quien conduce?- pregunto aelita

-yo lo hare mi padre me enseño a manajar su auto en las vacaciones- dijo willliam

-no sera necesario cuando lo programe lo programe con un sistema de control automatico con los datos que habia en el digivice sobre el digimundo- dijo jeremy subiendo al camper con su mochila y maleta, william al escuchar eso fruncio el seño antes de tomar su mochila y subir junto con demidevimon en su hombro

-no te enojes por lo menos no tendras que compartir tu habitacion con agumon,cuando ronca no se si es un terremoto o un digimon eruptando- comento demidevimon

-!OYE¡ espera a que te atrape maldito murcielago- dijo agumon entrando enojado al camper, cuando todos subieron al camper comprobaron lo que habia dicho jeremy era como una mension con ruedas (N/A:segun johnny)

-muy bien las habitaciones ya estan seleccionadas para cada uno en estos pares: yo y yumi, johnny y hiroki, jeremy y william, ulrich y odd..- al decir esto aelita le giño el ojo al italiano el cual se ruborizó un poco ya que el sabia lo que su amiga tramaba - despues los digimons: agumon con ocelotmon, piximon con kokuwamon, demidevimon con tapirmon, gotsumon con betammon y monjesmon solo- finalizo aelita a lo que todos asintieron antes de retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones. despues de dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones odd habia salido a caminar por el bosque hasta que choco contra alguien

-perdon aelita ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el italiano

-si estoy bien ¿que te parecio eso de que los agrupara juntos a ti y a ulrich?- pregunto aelita

-pues.. un poco inecesario ya que ulrich siempre comparte habitacion conmigo ya que soy su mejor amigo- dijo odd

-ok y ¿cuando pienzas decirle lo que sientes?- pregunto la peli-rosa

- no se si puedo decircelo, no se como podria reaccionnar- dijo odd hasta que se escucho una explocion que provenia de donde se encontraba el camper haci que ambos comenzaron a correr sin saber que alguien habia escuchado su comversacion. cuando llegaron pudieron ver a jeremy, kokuwamon inconciente y monjesmon dentro de una esfera de energia (es el ataque burbuja zen de monjesmon) siendo atacados por un digmon de color negro, ojos rojos y la marca de XANA en donde antes de encontraba el emblema del conocimiento

(datos)

occidigmon digimon tipo: insecto infectado, nivel: campeon, este digimon con aspecto de escarabajo posee traladros en sus garras las cuales le permiten perforar la tierra a gran velocidad, este digimon es muy agresivo infectado o no

sus ataques son: taladradora metal,gran grieta

(fin de datos)

occidigmon estaba intentando destruir la burbuja zen, en ese momento el resto del equipo llego, ulrich miro a odd el cual comprendio lo que planeaba asi que ambos sacaron sus digivice

-AGUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A GREYMON-

-OCELOTMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A TIGERMON-

-mega flama- dijo greymon lanzando una gran bola de fuego la cual impacto contra el digimon maligno pero sin un rasjuño

-rayo sagrado- dijo tigermon lanzando una esfera de electicidad la cual daño un poco a occidigmon el cual los obscervo

-taladradora metal- dijo occidigmon lanzando los taladros de sus garras como misiles derribando a tigermon,mientras el digimon maligno estaba distraido monjesmon, jeremy y kokuwamon se acercaron a sus amigos

-gran grieta- dijo occidigmon clavando sus garras en el suelo creando una enorme grieta por la cual jeremy, kokuwamon y yumi cayeron (tapirmon puede flotar asi que no cae)

-YUMI-,-JEREMY- gritaron william y aelita tratando de tomar la mano de sus amigos haciendo que ellos tambien se cayeran, en ese momento sus digivice comenzaron a brillar de color aul oscuro y rosa al igual que piximon y demidevimon

-PIXIMOM DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A HADEMON-

-DEMIDEVIMON DIGIEVOLUCIONARA A DEVIMON

piximon habia digievolucionado en una chica de piel blanca, pelo rojo largo, ojos rosa, con dos alas de mariposa rojas con detalles blancos, que usaba un vestido rosa palido

(datos)

hademon digimon tipo: hada, nivel campeon, este digimon es dulce y amable pero cuando se trata de proteger a alguien es fuerte y veloz

sus ataques son: burbujas magicas, arena de sueños, luz estelar

(fin de datos)

(datos)

devimon, digimon tipo: angel caido, nivel campeón,Aunque en su origen fue un brillante Digimon de especies Angemon, se convirtió en un ángel caído cuando cayó a la Área Oscura, en la que existe una distorsión espacial del Mundo Digital. Como prueba de ello, la Marca del Mal apareció dramáticamente en su pecho. Aunque tiene una personalidad brutal y astuta, es también el poseedor de una inteligencia excepcional. Se dice que aquellos que han mirado sus dos ojos, que brillan un profundo carmesí, son con controlados mentalmente y completamente dominados

sus ataque son: toque de la maldad, viento endemoniado, uña mortal, mano infernal

(fin de datos)

-burbujas magicas- dijo hademon soplando la palma de su mano en la cual se encontraba una burbuja que se transformo en un torrente de burbujas rosa chicle, las burbujas formaron una enorma burbuja en la que aterrizaron todos

-¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto devimon

-si devimon, acaba con el- dijo william

-viento endemoniado- dijo devimon estirando sus alas y haciendo una fuerte corriente de viento negro la cual provoco unas serias cortadas al digimon maligno

-taladradora metal- dijo occidigmon lanzando sus misiles taladros pero hademon se coloco enfrente de estos

-burbujas magicas- dijo esta encerrando los taladros en las burbujas

-ahora juntos- dijo aelita

-viento endemoniado- dijo devimon haciendo otra corriente de viento

-luz estelar- dijo hademon formando una esfera de luz amarilla lanzando un rayo de luz que se convino con el viento endemoniado dando directo al digimon el cual se tiño de color negro mientras dos anillos de datos lo rodeaban: uno era azul con blanco y la otra negra con rojo

-¿que es eso?- pregunto hiroki

-eso amigo mio es un digi code, son los datos de los digimons pero es extraño, esa la de color negro parece ser los datos con los que XANA lo infecto- dijo monjesmon

-como lo curamos?, normalmente solo lo dañamos en donde tiene el símbolo de XANA y se curan- dijo johnny

-sus digivice tienen tres botones: el primero es para transportarse al mundo humano, segundo es para la digievolucion y el tercero es para sanar datos- explico monjesmon, aelita se acerco al digicode negro y presiono el tercer botón de su digivice haciendo que el digicode negro fuera absorbido por el digivice en el cual mostraba la imagen de digmon en la pantalla. el digicode original se disparo al cielo dejando solo un digihuevo

-bien entendi lo de los digicode pero ¿y el huevo?- pregunto ulrich

-cada vez que un digimon muere renace como un digihuevo- dijo agumon.

ya en la noche, la pandilla estaba ya descansando en sus habitaciones pero tanto odd como ulrich no podían dormir

-odd ¿estas despierto?- pregunto el alemán

-si ¿tu tampoco puedes dormir?- pregunto el italiano sentándose en la cama

-no, es que T-te quiero preguntar algo- dijo ulrich algo nervioso

-a si? ¿que cosa?- pregunto odd tratando de que los nervios no le ganaran, ulrich se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la cama de su amigo

-cuando estuvimos en el bosque, le dijiste a aelita que no me podias decir algo, ¿de que hablabas?- pregunto ulrich

-B-bueno yo es que..- comenzo a decir odd super sonrojado ya que no sabia que decir ademas de que el aleman estaba sentado muy cerca de el, ulrich al ver esa reacción de su amigo había aclarado sus sospechas

-te gusta aelita?-

-¿!QUE¡? no no, aelita es como una hermana para mi, el que me gusta eres t...- comenzo a decir odd a gran velocidad hasta que se tapo la boca por hablar de mas

-¿que te gusta quien?- pregunto ulrich en un tono sensual mientras se inclinaba acortando la distancia entre ambos

-B-Bueno pues M-me gusta em..- decia odd muy nervioso al ver que solo quedaban unos escasos centímetros entre ambos, hasta que ulrich elimino esos centímetros juntando sus labios con los del italiano el cual correspondió el beso

-me gustas odd ¿quicieras..ser mi novio?- pregunto el aleman rompiendo el beso mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada del italiano


	5. Chapter 5

(click, click)

-EJEM, JEREMERY- dijo aelita, mirando al mencinado que no dejaba de teclear

-agh, esta bien, hola a todos aqui les habla jeremy: la ultima vez que nos vimos comenzamos nuestro viaje para detenet a XANARAMON, pero para eso requiero minimo 4 meses para recofiguran los codigos desde cero del virus erradicador que usamos la ultima vez para detener a XANA, para que nuestra estadia en este mundo digital sea mas recomfortante eh progremado con algunos sofwers que puede descargar a mi laptop y los utilize para formar los datos requeridos para materializar un veiculo de viaje con un motor guiado por piloto automatizado...- dijo jeremy

-em einstein en español si es posible- dijo odd

-vinimos de viaje al digimundo para que los cuatro meses que me tardare en rearmar el multivirus con el que eliminamos a XANA la ultima vez parescan minustos en nuestro mundo, tambien diseñe un camper con suficientes habitaciones para todos , un piloto automatico, cocina, baño,etc. despues de subir las cosas un occidigmon nos atacopero por suerte piximon y demidevimon nos salvaron digievolucionando en hademon y devimon, despues nos enteramos para que servian los botones de nuestros digivice: al parecer cuando un digimon que es maligno por naturaleza es infectado es mas dificil curarlo y solo se puede hacer cuando lo lastiman con mucha fuerza como para que muestre su digicode para que absorbamos el malo y el digimon pueda renacer bien- finalizo jeremy

capitulo 5: rocas y terremotos

ya habia amanecido y los rayos del sol se metian por la ventana de la habitacion dando directo en los ojos de odd el cual comenzaba a despertar

-(bostezo) al parecer todo solo fue un sueño- dijo con tono desanimado mientras se levantaba de la cama para estirarce un poco

-¿que cosa fue un sueño?- pregunto ulrich usando unos boxer blancos y una camisa un poco grande del mismo color mientras salia del baño de la habitacion (N/A:imaginence la fila si solo habia un baño en el veiculo jajaj)

-nada solo algo que soñe- dijo el italiando moviendo su cuello algo entumecido, el aleman camino hasta pasar junto a su amigo para luego tomarlo de la barbilla y daler un dulce pero corto beso dejando al otro sorprendido

-para mi la comversacion de anoche si fue como de un sueño- dijo ulrich antes de tomar algo de ropa y comenzar a vertise.

ya despues de vertirse y que todos terminaran de desayunar en afuera del camper, jeremy se acerco con su laptop y la coloco encima de una mesa plegable (la trajo aelita)

-muy bien todos acerquense- dijo este mientras en su computadora aparecia la imagen de un extraño mapa

-¿que sucede?- pregunto betamon cuando todos se hacercaron

-veran este es un mapa del digimundo el cual esta formado por cinco regiones la region norte, region sur, la este, oeste y la center que es en donde nos encontramos ahora- comenzo a decir jeremy mientras hacia un acercamiento a la parte central del mapa

- en la region center hay 6 islas alineadas en forma de media luna, nosotros nos encontramos aqui (dijo mientras señalaba la primera isla) y el castillo de XANA esta aqui (dijo señalando la ultima) haci que iremos pasando por cada isla hasta llegar alla, pero antes tendremos que pasar por proviciones a algunas aldenas y pueblos que kokuwamon y monjesmon señalaron, la aldea mas cercana esta a unos minutos de viaje y se llamada la aldea de las rosas asi que nos iremos en 1 hora para asi comer algo y luego ponernos en marcha- fijnalizo jeremy a lo que todos asintieron y se separaron para ir a dar una vuelta.

-chicos, chicos encontre algo asombroso- dijo hiroki emocionado saliendo del bosque

-¿que cosa hiroki?- pregunto agumon

-siganme y vean- dijo el menor de los ishiyamas corriendo devuelta al bosque junto con los demas menos monjesmon, todos caminaron hasta llegar a una cueva que parecia aterradora

-¿hiroki... a donde nos estas llevando?- pregunto aelita al ver la cueva

-es una sorpresa- dijo el menor,todos iban ingresado lentamente a la oscura cueva, mientras mas abansavan manos podian ver  
-!AUCH¡ ¿quien me pellisco?- pregunto odd  
-yo no- dijeron todos  
-yo te digo !mirada depredadora¡- dijo ocelotmon activando su vision nopturna  
-odd lanza un golpe atras de ti, ulrich uno al frente, agumon una flama bebe al aire- dijo el digimon felino, todos ovedecieron y cuando agumon lanzo la flama bebe se pudo ver por un segundo a hiroki tirado en el suelo con dos chicones enormes  
-!HIROKI¡- gritaron todos enojados en especial ulrich y odd  
-ojalá hubieramos traído linternas- dijo jeremy

-¿Algo como esto?-oyeron que decía Johnny, mientra veían cuatro haces de luz, que resultaron ser cuatro linternas que el pelirrojo había traído.

-¿Y no pudiste decirnos que trajiste linternas?-preguntó Jeremie, mientras le bajaba una gotita por la sien.

-Se me olvidó-dijo el pelirrojo. con voz inocente, haciendo que a los demás también se les cayera una gotita, cuando todos llegaron a la salida de la cueva pudieron ver 4 maquinas de video juegos encendidos

-¿que hacen estas maquinas aqui?- pregunto yumi

-son pi parte de la pi informacion de cuando pi se diseñaron unos video juegos pi tembien se podrian ver algunas maquinas de sodas y etc- dijo piximon, johnny y hiroki junto con betamon y gotsumon fueron corriendo a las maquinas para comenzar a jugar pero frente a ellos aparecio un fugamon

(datos)

fugamon digimon tipo:ogro nivel: adulto,Digimon adulto parecido a Ogremon pero marrón y con un traje de rayas de tigre, excepto su brazalete derecho,este digimon es una forma promitiva de ogremon haci que es mas fuerte y agrecivo

sus ataque son:baston pesado, huracan malvado, bumeran pezado

(fin de datos)

fugamon atrapo a hiroki con una de sus abrazos mientras que en el otro tenia su garroe de hueso

-betemon evoluciona- dijo el menor a su digimon el cual no lo logro

-no puedo aun- dio betamon

- chicos- dijo ulrich viendo a sus digimon con los mismos resultados

-no podemos digievolucionar- dijo demidevimon

-pero ¿porque?- pregunto william

-estamos deviles,no comimos nada desde ayer ¿no lo recuerdan?- pregunto kokuwamon

(flashback)

toda la pandilla se encontraba desayunando afura del camper mientas sus digimon se encontraban jugando un partido de football con una pelota que habia traido ulrich

-chicos vengan a comer algo- dijo ulrich

-en un rato comemos-dijo agumon mientras perseguia a piximon la cual tenia la pelota

(fin del flasback)

-sueltame copia barata de tarzan- dijo hiroki mientras intentaba safarse del agarre del digimon

-el amo xanaramo me ordeno atraparlos pero estaria mas feliz de eliminarlos ¡baston pesado!- grito fugamon mientras levantaba su garrotede hueso

-¡sueltalo!- grito johnny mientras su digivice vomenzo a brillar de color cafe claro al igual que gotsumon

-GOTSUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONARA A **Monochromon**-

gotsumon habia digievolucionado enmonochromon y con su cola derrivo a fugamon

(datos)

monochromon digimon tipo anquilosaurio, nivel: campeon, este digimon con apariencia de dinosaurio posee un gran y afilado cuerno junto con una fuerte corasa en su cabeza,lomo y cola, este digimon son muy tranquilos pero si se trata de territorio sera mejor estar lejos

sus ataques son: tacleada, colmillo ardiente, ataque de cuerno y ataque volcanico

(fin de datos)

- ¿estas bien hiroki?- pregunto johnny mientras ayudaba al mencionado a levantarse

-si estoy bien- respondio el otro

-ataque volcanico- dijo monochromon lanzando multiples bolas de fuego desde su boca lastimando a fugamon y haciendo que muestre su digicode el cual salio disparado al cielo dejando un digihuevo

-muy bien monochmon- dijo johnny abrazando a su digimon

-soy monochromon- respondio este

-bueno es que suena como sacado de un trava lenguas, voy a intentar practicalo- dijo el peli-rojo con un sonrisa, en ese momento se sintio un gran terremoto que sacudio a todos, casi todos se agruparon cerca de monjesmon

-BURBUJA ZEN- dijo este creando una burbuja proctectora pero odd y ocelotmon tropezaron cayendose en un tunel que se encontraba entre unas plantas, ulrich al ver esto tomo la mano de agumon y tambien salto al tunel para rescatar a "su" odd

-odd hay voy- grito el aleman mientras seguia cayendo, todos al ver esto intentaron seguirlos pero los arboles y paredes cercanas al tunel se calleron bloqueandolo

continuara...

perdon si me quedo corto veran soy "pantera escarlata" la hermana de tigre el esta muy enfermo estos dias asi que me pidio que suviera unos cap que tenia anotado por hay pero hasta los digimon escriben mejor que el asi que esto es lo que pude traducir hasta ahora, el proxi cap lo sube el si se mejora nos vemos..


	6. Chapter 6

hola aqui ulrich al habla: la ultima vez que nos vimos todos estabamos apunto de comenzar nuestro viaje hasta que hiroki encontro unas maquinas de videojuegos que resultaron ser una trampa de fugamon pero nuestros digimon no podian ayudar ya que estaban debiles por no comer nada, por suerte gotsumon digievoluciono a monochromon y nos salvo pero luego se sintio un terremoto que causo que odd cayera en un tunel junto con ocelotmon asi que yo y agumon nos adentramos en el tunel pero cuando los demas intentaron segirnos la entraba fue bloqueada por unas rocas y arboles, bueno deseennos suerte voy a ver como esta odd

capitulo 6: bajo la lluvia

ulrich y agumon acabavan de despertar ya que habian quedado inconcientes por el golpe de la caida, el aleman obcervo que se encontraban en una cueva y cerca de ellos se encontraban ocelotmon y odd tambien inconcientes

-!odd¡ estas bien?- pregunto ulrich sacudiendo un poco el hombro de su "amigo", en ese momento el rubio comenzo a abrir los ojos y se sonrojo un poco al ver al aleman cerca

-eh.. si estoy bien- dijo odd tratando de parase pero sintio un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha haci que cayo al suelo

-no te muevas mucho, alparecer te lastimaste por la caida- dijo agumon acercandose con ocelotmon

-agumon tiene razon, lo mejor sera que acampemos aqui hasta que los demas nos encuentren- dijo el digimon felino

-bien, agumon y yo reuniremos ramas y algo de pasto ceco para hacer una fogata para la noche, ocelotmon tu cuida a odd- dijo ulrich a lo que los demas asintieron.

ya afuera de la cueva agumon y ulrich pudieron ver que estaba atardeciendo y que se encontraban en lo que paredia un valle lleno de plantas, arboles y un pequeño estanque cercano, ambos comenzaron a buscar lo necesario para pasar la noche entre eso unas cuantas frutas raras

-me pregunto cuanto van a tardar los demas en encontrarnos- dijo agumon mientras cargaba muchas ramas

-no deben tardar mucho ya que los digimon deben comer para digievolucionar y entre encontrar el camino del tunel creo que para mañana ya estaran aqui- dijo ulrich, en ese momento aparecio oceltmon muy alterado

-¡CHICOS CHICOS!- grito el digimon

-¿que sucede ocelotmon?- pregunto ulrich

-odd.. acaba de levantar temperatura, creo que esta enfermo- dijo ocelotmon recuperando algo de aire

-¡¿que?!- gritaron los dos presentes, cuando llegaron a la cueva vieron que estaba llena de nieve y hielo

-¿que sucedio?- pregunto ulrich

-veras despues de que se fueron..- comenzo a explicar

(flashback)

oceltomon y odd se habian quedado solos en la cueva mientras sus amigos fueron a buscar comida y ramas para el fuego, en un momento se sientio un ligero aire frio por lo cual odd y ocelotmon obsebaron de donde provenia y pudieron ver a un snowagumon que tenia ojos rojos y la marca de xana en su pecho

(datos)

occisnowagumon digimon tipo reptil, nivel: infantil, originalmente Ellos viven en zonas mas frías del Mundo Digital. Tienen un carácter travieso y les gusta jugar en la nieve. Usan su cuerpo blanco como camuflaje pero al ser infectado por XANARAMON ellos ya no viven solo en la zonas heladas y su caracter es muy agresivo

sus ataques son: viento helado, sombra congelante y garras de hielo

(fin de datos)

-acabar con los guerreros de lyoko ¡garras de hielo!- dijo el digimon de hielo antes de saltar para intentar atacar con us garras pero fue deteniado por ocelotmon

-no lo haras ¡GARRAS SALVAJES!- dijo ocelotmon mientras su garras comensaban a brillar y haciendo un agil movimiento pudo golpear al occisnowagumon mandandolo con la pared pero antes de que pudiera curarlo el digimon reptil abrio los ojos

-viento helado- dijo este abriendo la boca lanzando una fuerte ventisca helada que comenzo a congelar todo, cuando ocelotmon pudo volver a ver el digimon msligno ys no esta pero su compañero parecia inconciente

-odd ¿estas bien? respondeme- dijo ocelotmon tratando de despertar al rubio sin exito, cuando poso una de sus garras sobre la frente del italiano pudo notar que tenia mucha fiebre asi que quito un poco de la nieve que lo rodeava y salio corriendo en busca de los demos

(fin del flashback)

-esta bien ¿pero que hacemos? no tenemos medicinas ni nada- dijo ulrich

-no te preocupes creo que vi unas plantas medicinales por hay- dijo agumon señalando el pequeño bosque

()()()()())()()()(()()()()()()()()()(

mientras tanto cerca de donde se encontraban, el resto de la pandilla se enocntraba dentro del camper tratando de localizar la señal de los digivice de sus amigos

-¿aun nada jeremy?- pregunto aelita trayendole a este un baso con jugo de naranja

-nada, deben estar en un lugar con gran carga magnetica o deven seguir bajo la tierra- dijo el rubio sin quitar la vista de la computadora

-ya los has estado buscando durante mas de una hora y media mejor descansas un poco- dijo kokuwamon acercandose a su compañero humano

-kokuwamon tiene razon ya esta anocheciendo voy a preparar algo para comer y tu descansa un poco- dijo aelita a lo que jeremy no hizo caso

-piximon digievolucionara a hademon-

-hademon usa arena de suenos- dijo aelita a su digimon la cual asintio y en la palma de su mano aparecio una especie de arena azul la cual soplo haciendo que se formara una nube azul que se poso donde se encontraba el rubio, cuando la nube desaparecio dejo ver a jeremy formido sobre el teclado de la computadora

-kokuwamon podrias llevar a jeremy a su habitacion?- pregunto la peli-rosa mientras a su lado ssu digimon volvia a su forma original, kokuwamon solo asintio antes de tomar uno de los brazos de jeremy y comenzar a arrastrarlo

-un poco de ayudita aqui- dijo el digimon insecto

-pi yo te ayudo pi- dijo piximon sujetando a jeremy de la ropa y intentar levantarlo un poco, mientras aelita se dirigio a la cocina en donde se encontraba yumi comenzando a cortar algunas verduras

-¿no fuiste un poco exagerada?- pregunto la japonesa

-ya conoces a jeremy, si yo no lo detengo para que descanse se podria quedar dias frente al monitor de la computadora- dijo la peli-rosa, en ese momento se escucho como un trueno resonaba en el cielo alertando de una tormenta

-espero que los chicos esten bien- dijo aelita mirando por la ventana como se formaba una tormenta

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

volviendo a la cueva odd se encontraba recostado junto a una fogata que encendio agumon mientras ocelotmon colocaba una tela humeda en la frente, ulrich se encontraba cortando unas cuantas frutas para comer

-¿como esta?- pregunto este al digimon felino

-sigue con fiebre y ahora parece que va a comenzar una fuerte tormenta- dijo ocelotmon obcervando la entrada de la cueva, el aleman al ver a su "amigo" en ese estado no soportaba estar sin hacer algo

-agumon antes dijiste que habias vista plantas medicinales ¿o no?- pregunto este a su compañero digimon el cual asintio

-¿me podrias mostrar como son?- pregunto ulrich

-si mira- dijo agumon mientras dibujaba en el suelo lo que parecia una planta con una hoja de tres puntas, al ver como era la planta el aleman se levanto y comenzo a caminar hacia la parte de afuera de la cueva

-¿ulrich a donde vas?- pregunto agumon

-ire a buscar las plantas ustedes quedense con odd, ya vuelvo- dijo este saliendo corriendo de la cueva. despues de unos minutos de estar bajo la lluvia ulrich estaba fastidiado, aun no encontraba la planta medicinal

-demonios- dijo este mientras golpeaba con su puño el tronco de un arbol, en ese momento una pequeña luz rojisa salio disparada desde su digivice hacia un pequeño arbusto cercano, el aleman siguio la luz y reviso el arbusto encontrandose con la planta que habia estado buscando, cuando ulrich regreso a la cueva trituro la planta medicinal y la coloco dentro de una fruta hueca y se la acerco a la boca a odd

-come un poco te hara sentir mejor- dijo el aleman, el italiania abrio un poco los ojos y le dio un pequeño mordisco a la fruta con la planta medicinal

-guiiwww que asco- dijo odd en voz baja haciendo reir a los presentes

-para mañana se sentira major solo necesita descansar al igual que tu- dijo ocelotmon

-esta bien- dijo ulrich quedandose dormido junto a odd

-agumon pasame el digivice de odd- dijo ocelotmon a lo cual agumon algo confundido obedecio y le entrego el aparato a su amigo

-¿que planeas hacer ocelotmon?- pregunto el digimon reptil

-ya lo veras- dijo el digimon felino mientras presionaba uno de los botones del digivice

-ocelotmon digievolucionara a tigermon-

tigermon utilizo sus dos colas para levantar a sus amigos humanos para luego recostarse en el suelo y colocar a sus amigos sobre su calido pelaje

-gracias ocelotmon- dijo odd acurrucandose en el pelaje de su digimon.

a la mañana siguiente ulrich comenzaba a despertar encontrandose con el rostro de odd dormido frente a el y noto que ambos se encontraban sobre el pelaje de tigermon, ulrich acerco su rostro al de odd y le dio un beso en la frente sientiendo que su temperatura era normal

-buen dia ulrich- dijo odd despertando por haber sentido el beso

-buen dia ¿como te sientes?- pregunto el aleman levantandose del pelaje de tigermon

-mucho mejor gracias por haberme cuidado chicos- dijo el italiano acariciando el pelaje de su digimon el cual volvio a su forma original

-¿donde estara agumon?- pregunto ulrich al notar la ausencia de su digimon

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

mientras tanto con los demas, todos ya se encontraban en donde antes se habia colapsado el tunel preparandose para buscar a sus amigos solo faltaba saber en donde buscar

-¿que tal si usamos algunos ataque para abrir el tunel y ir a buscarlos?- pregunto william

-no, si ellos siguen alli abajo los ataques podrian colapsar mas el tunel y aplastarlos- dijo aelita

- yo me encargo- dijo kokuwamon

- de acuerdo ¿listo?- pregunto jeremy sacando su digivice el cual comenzo a brillar de color plateado al igual que kokuwamon

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

ulrich, odd y ocelotmon estaban buscando a agumon el cual aun no aparecia

-¡agumon!- grito ulrich llamando a su compañero hasta que escucho algo

-flama bebe- se escucho la voz de agumon a lo lejos, todos corrieron a ver de donde provenia y pudieron ver a agumon y al occisnowagumon que habia atacado el dia anterior a odd

-¡agumon!- grito ulrich al ver a su digimon

- !ulrich cuidado¡- dijo agumon señalando el cielo en el cual se veia una silueta muy familiar, derrepente junto al occisnowagumon aparecio un icedevimon con el simbolo de XANA en el pecho en lugar de la marca de la maldad

(datos)

occi icedevimon digimon tipo: angel caido infectado, nivel campeon,Tiene un corazón tan frío como el hielo. Se dice que él se desarrolló de un devimon que, comparado al otro Devimon, tiene un corazón más amargo. Él tiene gusto de engañar al enemigo con el arte de la conversación, envolviéndolo en sus alas heladas y congelándolo a la muerte.

sus ataques son: garra oscura, ala helada, congelacion de cero,sangre negra

(fin de datos)

-agumon hora de digievolucionar- dijo ulrich

-np puedo utilice casi toda mi fuerza tratando de darle a occiicedevimon pero no pude y ahora estoy cansado- dijo el digimon reptil

-¿ocelotmon?- pregunto oddviendo a su digimon

- estuve transformado toda la noche, no puedo mas- dijo el digimonfelino

-ja ja ja hora de eliminarlos guerreros de lyoko, esto les pasa por interferir con mis planes- dijeron ambos digimon de hielo al unisono

-!GARRA OCURA!- dijo el digimon mas grande golpeando a agumon y estrellandolo contra un arbol

.!AGUMON¡- grito ulrich mientras fue a ver a su digimon

-!viento helado¡- dijo occisnowagumon lanzando una ventisca de aire helado contra tigermon congelando sus pies

-no me puedo mover- dijo este tratando de liberarce del hielo

-!GARRAS DE HIELO¡- dijo occisniwagumon golpeando a ocelotmon con una de sus garras lanzandolo contra odd

- sera mejor que corramos- dijo ulrich mientras ayudaba a agumon a caminar, odd hizo lo mismo con ocelotmon antes de salir corriendo lo mas rapido que podian pero ambos digimon de gielo los estaban persiguiendo hasta que llegaron a la cueva acorralando a nuestros cuatro heroes

-este es su fin- dijeron ambos digimon de hielo preparandose para atacar cuando se escucho algo extraño

-!MISILES ESCARABAJOS¡- de la pared que se encontraba junto a ambos digimon malignos salieron disparados dos pequeños misiles en forma de escarabajos con pequeños taladros los cuales dieron directo al enemigo

-¿pero quien...?- se pregunto ulrich hasta que la pared se derrumbo mostrando un tunel en el que se encontraba un extraño digimon: parecia una especie de veiculo en forma de escarabajo cierbo negro de metal con ruedas de tanque. un taladro en la punta de cada tenaza, ods ojos rojos uno de cada lado, dos huecos en un lomo y unos asientos entre cada hueco dando la apariencia de un beiculo

(datos)

drill kawagamon digimon tipo insecto maquina, nivel campeon,este digimon posee habilidades muy parecidad a las de digmon pero posee mas resistencia gracias a su dura coraza, con los traladros de sus tenazas es capas de romper hasta el diamante mas duro

sus ataques son: misiles escarabajos, taladro de calor, blindaje

(fin de datos)

del lomo de drill kawagamon bajaron todos los de la pandilla

-chicos ¿estan bien?- pregunto aelita

-si pero ¿quien es el?- pregunto ulrich señalando al digimon en forma de escarabajo

-es drill kawagamon la digievolucion de kokuwamon. dijo jeremy subiendo de nuevo al lomo de su digimon

-hora de acabar con esto. dijo william sacando su digivice

.demidevimon digievolucionara a devimon-

-viento endemoniado- dijo devimon provocando con sus alas un viento que daño añ occiicedevimon

-garra oscura- dijo la vercion helada de devimon tratando de golpear a este sin exito hasta que devimon lo sujeto de su mano deteniendo el ataque

-mano infernal- dijo devimon mientras su mano era envuelta en un fuego negro (no se como es ese ataque pero esto me imagino por el nombre) y luego golpeo a su version de hielo directo en el simbolo de xana haciendo que mostrase su digicode, william se acerco y absorbio el digicode maligno mientras en la pantalla de su digivice aparecia la imagen de icedevimon, el digicode sano salio disparado al cielo dejando solo un digihuevo. mientras tanto drill kawagamon estaba ciendo atacado por occisnowagumon el cual solo atacaba con viento helado congelando apenas las ruedas de su rival

-misiles escarabajos- dijo drill kawagamon lanzando dos misiles desde los huecos de su lomo sando directo en el simbolo de XANA y curando al digimon

-¿donde estoy?- pregunto el snowagumon mientras se frotaba la cabeza, despues de explicarle todo al digimon de hielo y regresar al camper todos se estaban despidiendo de snowagumon

-¿seguro que no quieres que te llevemos a la zona helada? que un poco lejos- pregunto yumi

-descuiden llegare en menos de un dia si digievolucino pero primero debo esperar a que se haba el digi huevo para no romperlo- dijo el digimon de hielo

-nos vemos cuidense- dijo agumon chocando los cinco con su gemelo de hielo antes de que este tomara el digihuevo y se fuera

continuara...

perdon di fue muy largo esque alparecer me habia faltado escribir una parte del cap anterior pero ya esta y mi hermano ya se esta curando asi que el subira los demas caps nos vemos la proximavez que mi hermano se enferme firma: pantera escarlata


	7. Chapter 7

hola les habla yumi ishiyama: la ultima ves que nos vimos odd , ulrich, ocelotmon y agumon quedaron atrapados en un valle por el cual llegaron por un túnel subterráneo en donde fueron atacados por un snowagumon y un icedevimon controlados por XANA para nuestra suerte llegamos a tiempo para ayudarlos gracias a kokuwamon que evoluciono en drill kawagamon ahora los únicos que aun no an digievolucionado son tapirmon y betamon nos veremos pronto

capitulo 5: tormentas en la aldea de las rosas

toda la pandilla se encontraba desayunando en la cocina del camper junto con sus digimon en camino hacia la aldea de las rosas por provisiones

-pi !ESTOY SUPER EMOCIONADA! PI !VOLVERE A LA ALDEA DE LAS ROSAS PI¡- dijo piximon volando en círculos en el aire

-¿ya habias estado hay piximon?- pregunto aelita

-si pi es una pequeña aldea pi la cual esta llena de digimons plantas y hay en donde vivía antes de que monjesmon me llamara para ser tu digimon pi- dijo el digimon hada

-ahh ya veo y como esta llena de digimon planta le dieron el nombre de una flor- dijo yumi comiendo una tostada con mermelada

-no pi,se llama aldea de las rosas por que esta llena de rosas blancas pi, cuando alguien agarra una de esas rosas esta cambia al color favorito de la persona que gusta de esta pi, y hay se encuentran mis mejores amigas pi, palmon y floramon pi- dijo piximon aterrizando en la mesa

-esta bien primero compraremos las provisiones y luego si quieres puedes ir a buscar a tus amigas, piximon- dijo ulrich bebiendo un baso de jugo de naranja

-oigan si piximon provino de esa aldea en donde vivían ustedes antes?- pregunto william a los digimon

-yo vivia en el valle de las sombras, no se dejen engañar por el nombre en el dia es un bello lugar pero en las noches es muy aterrador- dijo demidevimon comiendo un pastelito

-yo y kokuwamon viviamos en la ciudad de acero, nos conocemos desde que salimos del digi huevo- dijo agumon a lo que kokuwamon asintió

-yo vivia en la caverna coral, es una cueva subterránea que esta llena de agua de mar y corales de múltiples colores- dijo betamon

- yo y tapirmon nunca nos quedábamos en ningún lugar por mucho tiempo siempre nos la pasábamos viajando por las regiones del digimundo- dijo ocelotmon

- yo vivia en las minas de cristal junto con mis cuatro hermanos- dijo gotsumon

-oigan ¿como pagaremos las proviciones? nadie trajo dinero- dijo johnny comiendo unos panqueques

-es cierto ¿monjesmon que clase de dinero se usa en el digimundo?- pregunto odd

-normalmente hacemos trueques por cosas muy extraña pero no se preocupen, todos los digimon del digimundo saben que si ven a un humano deben ayudarlo en todo lo posible: alimento, un lugar para dormir, medicinas, etc, ya que solo los niños elegidos pueden entrar al digimundo- dijo monjesmon

-ya llegamos, bienvenidos a la aldea de las rosas- dijo jeremy desde el haciendo del conductor, todos fueron bajando del vehículo (menos monjesmon por que no le gustaba mucho salir) sorprendiéndose por lo que veian: multiples arboles con puertas y ventanas como si fueran casa y toda la aldea estaba rodeaba por un gran campo de rosas blancas como habia dicho piximon pero parecia no haber nadie

-¿sera que estan el la escuela o que?- bromeo hiroki

-no en el digimundo solo hay escuelas cuando eres recien nacido pero esto es muy extraño- dijo tapirmon

-cuidado- se escucho una voz y frente a ellos aparecio un digimon en forma de nube con ojos azules una pequeña boca y dos cuernitos blancos

(datos)

cloudmon digimon tipo: climatico, nivel: infantil, pequeño digimon nacio de los datos meteorologicos de dias nublados, con su cuerpo ligero puede alcanzar gran velocidad

sus ataques son: mini rayo, llovisna, gran nevada

(din de datos)

-!humanos¡ siganme estan en peligro- dijo cloudmon volando a gran velocidad, todos lo siguieron muy confundidos hasta que detras de ellos aparecio un gran digimon en forma de nube negra con ojos rojos dos cuernos curbos y con el simbolo de XANA en negro en su frente

(datos)

occistormmon digimon tipo: climatico infectado, nivel: campeon, nacio de los datos climaticos de tormentas este digimon es la digievolucion de cloudmon pero fue infectado por XANA volviendolo malvado

sus ataques son: gran rayo, tormenta caotica, lluvia acida

(fin de datos)

-!GRAN RAYO¡- dijo occistormmon lanzando un rayo rojo hacia los chicos

-¡ocelotmon!- grito odd sacando su digivice de su bolsillo

-ocelotmon digievolucionara a tigermon-

-rayo sagrado- dijo tigermon lanzando una esfera de energia contra el rayo del digimon maligno

-vamos entren aqui- dijo cloudmon entrando a una de las casa, todos solo asintieron y entraron corriendo

-regresa- dijo odd a tigermon volviendo a su forma original y entrando a la casa: habia muebles de madera fotografias en las paredes, una mesa y muchas sillas

-hola mi nombre es cloudmon- dijo el digimon nube

-hola nosotros somos ulrich, odd, william, yumi, aelita, jeremy , johnny y hiroki- dijo ulrich

-y estos son nuestros compañeros agumon, ocelotmon, demidevimon, tapirmon, piximon, kokuwamon -sientanse como en su casa- dijo cloudmon aterrisando en el suelo

-¿estas bien?- pregunto aelita acariciando al digimon

-si pero por culpa de occistormmon nadie sale de sus casas- dijo este

-¿que sucedio? pi la ultima vez que vine los cloudmons y stormmon eran los guardianes pi- pregunto piximon

-se los contare ya que pueden ayudarnos- dijo cloudmon

(flashback)

un gran grupo de cloudmons y un stormmon normal de color azul grisaceo con ojos blancos y cuernos curbos se encontraba descanzando en el cielo sobre la aldea, todo parecia una noche tranquila sin ningun problema, derrepente una sombra misteriosa en forma de dragon se proyecto sobre stormmon el cual estaba profundamente dormido

-aguja de infeccion- se escucho una voz al mismo tiempo que una espina negra se clavaba en la cabeza de stormmon el cual desperto y se comvirtio en occistormmon antes de comenzar a atacar a sus compañeros

(fin del flashback)

-desde ese dia stormmon a estado atacando a todos los digimons del pueblo obligandolos a encerrarse aterrados en sus casas- dijo cloudmon

-bien les ayudaremos pero antes necesitamos un plan- dijo ulrich.

ya en la noche la pandilla se encontraba escondida detras de unas rocas vigilando a occistormmon el cual se encontraba descansando en medio del cielo

-muy bien hora- dijo ulrich, todos se fueron acercando silenciosamente hasta quedar debajo del gran digimon climatico, todo iba bien hasta que hiroki estornudo despertando al digimon

-!HIROKI¡- gritaron todos sin notar el peligro hasta que escucharon

-gran rayo-occistormon lanzo un gran rayo rojo el cual todos esquivaron

-chicos a digievolucionar- dijo jeremy a lo que todos asintieron

-... digievolucionara a-

-tigermon-  
-greymon-

-monocrhomon-

-drill kawagamon-

-hademon-

-devimon-

todos ya digievolucionados tomaron a su compañero correspondiente sacandolos del camino de los ataque

-mega flama- dijo greymon lanzando una bola de fuego

-burbujas magicas- dijo hademon lanzando millones de burbujas rosas

-lluvia acida- dijo occistormmon comenzando a hacer llover una lluvia verde que apago la mega flama y destruyo las burbujas mágicas

-salto relampago- dijo tigermon brillando de color azul electrico y dando un gran salto dejando tras de si una estela de electricidad pero cuando estaba cerca del digimon maligno

-tormenta caotica- dijo occistormmon lanzando tres tornados grises y lanzando grandes trozos de granizo que podrian aplastar a los niños elegidos, cada digimon quito a su compañero humano del peligro pero hiroki y betamon no eran muy rapidos y para empeorarlo un gran fragmento de granizo se dirigía hacia ellos

-!hiroki¡- grito yumi corriendo hacia su hermano mientras su digivice brillaba de color blanco

-tapirmon digievolucionar a elephantmon- (ya que este digimon no es muy conocido lo describire)

en ese momento tapirmon se habia transformado en un elefante de color gris vestido con una armadura azul y con unas orejas de color rojo en forma de dos grandes ventiladores.

(datos)

elephantmon digimon tipo cyborg, nivel campeon, este digimon esta protegido por una fuerte armadura de metal azul oscuro, su gran tamaño y resistencia este digimon es casi invencible

sus ataques son: onda de turbinas y misiles de colmillos

(fin de datos)

-onda de tubinas- dijo elephantmon haciendo girar las elices de sus orejas provocando un fuerte viento que lanzo el gran graniso de regreso al digimon climatico

-muy bien elephantmon mostremole con quien se metio- dijo yumi subiendo al lomo de su digimon, occistormmon comenzo a atacar con gran rayo al digimon elefante pero este esquivaba todos los ataques con facilidad

-ulrich necesito que me despejen el camino- dijo yumi a lo que el aleman asintio

-greymon , tigermon y drill kawagamon encargense de eliminar los ataques que van hacia yumi y elephantmon, los demas destruyan los ataques que puedan destruir la aldea- dijo ulrich a lo que todos asintieron

-tormenta caotica- dijo occistormmon provocando multiples tornados y fragomentos de granizo los cuales fueron directo hacia elephantmon pero tigermon y greymon aparecieron a su lado

-asalto relampago- dijo ocelotmon saltando hacia los tornados eliminandolos

-muro de fuego- dijo greymon dando un gran pisoton haciendp que una gran muralla de fuego apareciera frente a ellos derritiendo los fragmentos de granizo

-listo llumi tienes el camino libre- dijo ulrich a lo cual la japonesa asintio

-vamos- dijo yumi a su digimon

-misiles de colmillos- dijo elephantmon lanzando sus colmillos como misiles los cuales diron en el blanco en el simbolo de xana devolviendo a stormmon a la normalidad. ya a la mañana siguiente la pandilla se encontraba en el campo de rosas despidiendose de los digimon de la aldea

-gracias por ayudarnos- dijo cloudmon

-si tomen esto como agradecimiento- dijo una palmon la cual le entregaba una canasde de frutas a piximon

-muchas gracias palmon que al que floramon este deviaje pero cuando pueda volvere- dijo piximon a la digimon planta

(daos) (no queria dejar a esta digimon afuera)

palmon digimon tipo: planta, nivel infantil, Palmon ha sido clasificado del tipo plantas extrañas debido a su aspecto y cualidades especiales. Durante el día, ella abre la flor y extiende sus brazos parecidos a hojas para realizar la fotosíntesis. Por lo general entierra sus pies parecidos a raíces bajo la tierra, y aunque con estos absorbe sustancias nutritivas, es también capaz de andar sobre ellos. Cuando está alegre o felíz la flor de su cabeza desprenderá una fragancia dulce y agradable

sus ataques son:Hiedra Venenosa,Choque Planta,Tramo Raíz

(fin de datos)

-muy bien te estare esperando, si quieren tomen algunas rosas- dijo palmon, caada quien tomo una rosa (menos los digimon) y estas cambiaron de color: la de ulrich cambio color morado, la de william a negro, la de jeremy a rosa, johnny a turquesa y se sonrojo (lo cual el comprendia por que era el color favorito de sierto japones), la de yumi a azul oscuro, la de aelita a celeste, odd se le cambio a color rojo lo cual lo sonrojo un poco pero a hiroki le cambio a color naranja lo cual lo confundio ya que sabia que ese color no era el de odd !ERA EL DE JOHNNY¡, al notar esto se sonrojo de sobre manera hasta mas no poder

-¿sucede algo hiroki?- pregunto yumi a lo cual el menor rapidamente nego con la cabeza

-N-no,no no, nada no pasa nada solo estoy cansado me voy a dormir adios- dijo hiroki corriendo al camper

-que raro- dijo yumi

contunuara...

HOLA! ya regrese, perdon por poner a mi hermana acargo de los dos cap anteriores pero ya me siento como nuevo asi que no se preocupen :D nos vemos en el proximo cap ;)


	8. Chapter 8

hola les habla william: la ultima vez llagamos a la aldea de las rosas pero un digimon infectado llamado occistormmon nos ataco, y amenazaba la aldea con un clima desastroso pero para nuestra suerte tapirmon pudo digievolucionar en elephantmon quien pudo vencer occistormmon y devolverlo a la normalidad- dijo william

-si pero me parece que mas que prestar atencion a la pelea le prestaste mas atencion a yumi- dijo demidevimon con una sonrisa picara

-!CALLATE¡- grito william son un pequeño sonrojo mientras perseguia a su digimon

capitulo 8: los panes de guilmon

toda la pandilla estaba en un extenso campo todos montados sobre sus digimon (digievolucionados) menos hiroki el cual se encontraba sentado en el camper el cual se encontraba en piloto automatico y junto a el se encontraba betamon el cual estaba preocupado por su compañero el cual parecia triste por alguna razon

-hiroki ¿te ocurre algo? te veo muy triste- comento el digimon amfibio

-solo es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.. entre ellas que todos los digimons de los demas pueden digievolucionar y divertirse fuera del agua pero por lo que me dijo jeremy sobre ti, eres un amfibio osea que nesecitas tanto agua como tierra asi que no vamos a poder ayudar todo el tiempo- dijo hiroki

-lo lamento si te desepciona ternerme de compañero- dijo betamon muy triste

-no te ofendas, solo era un cimentario no es que no me guste tenerte de compañero- dijo hiroki disculpandose

-jeremy a hiroki, ¿estas hay?- pregunto jeremy atravede un comunicador del camper

-si estoy aqui, que quieres- pregunto hiroki

-revisa el mapa y dime cual es la siguiente parada- dijo el rubio, hiroki presiono un boton rojo y frente a el aparecio el mapa del digimundo el cual tennia marcada una zona especifica

-segun el mapa un lugar llamado playa luminosa esta a unos minutos de aqui- dijo el japones

-entendido- dijo jeremy. unos minutos mas tarde todos habian llegado a la playa la cual alegro a todos asi quedecidieron tomar un pequeño descanso, todos se estaban divirtiendo los digimon estaban haciendo escultiras de arena, aelita, yumi, jeremy y william jugaban un partido de boley (jeremy lo programo en el camper) ulrich estaba toman el sol usando unos lentes de sol y un traje de baño rojo con negro, hiroki y johnny nadaban en el agua y odd trataba de encontrar su cuaderno de dibujo ya que el paisaje (y ulrich) se veia maravilloso

-¿donde lo abre dejado?- se pregunto mientras scaba todo lo de su bolso

-rayos ¿donde abre dejado mi cuaderno de dibujo? la ultima vez que la use fue hace unos pocos minutos- se dijo asi mismo

-¿buscas esto?- se escucho una voz detras de el, cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver a un guilmon que traia una mochila amarilla y en una de sus garras el cuaderno de odd

(datos)

**Guilmon** Digimon tipo Reptil, nivel: infantil. Es un Digimon pacifico y tranquilo, y lleva el símbolo del Peligro Digital en el pecho, lo que significa que es capaz de causar daño en el sistema masivamente. Sin embargo, si se cría bien, pueden aprender a controlar sus instintos de pelea y utilizar su potencial para proteger el mundo digital en vez de destruirlo.

sus ataques son: bola de fuego, rompe rocas, rompe rocas ardiente

(fin de datos)

-si muchas gracias ¿donde estaba?- pregunto el italiano

-estaba tirada en la arena a unos metros de aqui- respondio el digimon repitl

-mucho gusto soy odd della robbia- dijo odd

-yo soy guilmon- respondio el digimon para despues vijar su mirada en los demas

-guao no veia humanos aqui desde hace tiempo- dijo guilmon, jeremy seguia jugando al boley hasta que vio el simbolo que el digimon rojo traia en su pecho

-!ODD ALEJATE TIENE EL SIMBOLO DE PELIGRO DIGITAL¡- grito el rubio de lentes en ese momento todos dirigieron la mirada al digimon parado junto a odd y se acercaron

-no teman soy guilmon y ese es el simbolo que me dio mi amigo takato- dijo guilmon

-¿takato? no tiene "mon" al final del nombre?- pregunto odd

- no por que no es un digimon es un humano igual a ustedes- comento el digimon reptil sorprendiendo a todos

-¿hay mas niños humanos?- pregunto william

-yo se los explico- comenzo a decir monjesmon

-veran el digi mundo existe desde los años 80 y fue evolucionando hasta ser lo de ahora y fue habitado por multiples especies digimon pero algunos eran muy malvados, como ya habia explicado jeremy el digimundo esta compuesto de 5 regiones las cuales tienen un porltal al mundo humano, asi que en 1999 el primer grupo de 8 niños elegidos llego y salvo ambos mundos de multiples amenasas, en 2002 osea 3 años despues el digimundo llamo otros niños elegidos 3 nuevos integrantes con sus digimon y 2 de los miembros originales, esos estubieron en la region este, luego en 2007 el tercer equipo aparecio pero en lugar de luchar en el digimundo fue en el mundo humano el cual estaba siendo invadido por digimons por suerte aunque comensaron como tres niños normales con tres digimon despues fueron aumentando hasta ser 9 los cuales al viajar al digimundo fueron a la region norte y anteriormente hace 1 año el cuarto equipo formado por 6 niños elegidos los cuales usando sus digispirits de los antiguos guerreros podian transformarce en digimon, ahora ustedes son los nuevos niños elegidos y este es su destino- explico el digimon monje

-ya veo ¿y tu fuiste uno de esos digimon?- pregunto aelita

-si, miembro fundador del equipo 3: tamers, oigan quieren venir a mi panaderia, deven tener hambre despues de estar en la playa divirtiendose- suguirio guilmon, en ese momento a todos les rugio el estomago

-bueno talvez un poco de panes caceros no estaria mal- dijo jeremy rascandose la nuca. minutos despues todos en encontraban en la panaderia cercana a la playa, estaban en "la panaderia guilmon" comiendo unas hamburguesas en pan de guilmon (osea en forma de cabeza de guilmon)

-estos panes estoan deliciosos guilmon- dijo agumon

-gracias, el papa de takato tenia una panaderia haci que aprendi a hacer pan- respondio el digimon rojo

-oigan, si guilmon es un digimon de uno de los anteriores niños elegidos ¿eso no significa que deberian haber mas digimons custodiando el digimundo?- pregunto ulrich

-si pero no, cuando ellos ya salvaron el mundo humano deciden irse con sus compañeros alli, hay multiples portales que conectan al digimundo con el mundo humano asi que yo voy y vengo cuando quiero- dijo guilmon

-ya veo y ¿a que parte de nuestro mundo vas?- pregunto el aleman

- a japon, hay muchos portales que van alli pero el de la region center te lleva a cualquier parte de ese mundo- dijo el digimon reptil, mientras ulrich seguia hablando con guilmon sobre el digimundo hiroki no habia comido mucho aun esta pensando en que cuando habian estado en la aldea de las rosas su rosa cambio al color favorito de johnny, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una explocion fuera de la panaderia.

todos salieron lo mas rapido posible y se encontraron con un skull satamon de color negro con un casco plateado y con el simbolo de XANA en rojo en su casco

(datos)

occiskullsatamon digimon tipo: muerto viviente: nivel perfecto,Buscando fuerza y la destrucción, cayó al area oscura como un Digimon Angel Caído, con su aparición en ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue. Sin embargo, su maldad se perfeccionó aún más, por lo que sus poderes oscuros son insondable, combinados con los de xanaramon es mas fuerte de lo normal

sus ataques son: hueso clavo destructor, hueso martillo, jaula de huesos

(fin de datos)

-todos a pelear- dijo ulrich a lo que todos asintieon

-digievolucionar a..-

-tigrermon-

-greymon-

-drill kawagamon-

-hademon-

-devimon-

-elephantmon-

-monochromon-

todos comenzaron a atacar con sus mejores ataques pero el digimon maligno era demaciado rapido

-no puedo darle se mueve muy rapido- dijo drill kawagamon

-les ayudo- dijo guilmon

-guilmon digievolucionara growlmon-

(datos)

growlmon digimon tipo dragon demonio, nivel campeon, esta es la digievolucion de guilmon, aunque proviene del atrivuto de virus es un digimon bueno y valiente

sus ataque son:llama de combustion, hojas de plasma,disparo de fuego

(fin de datos)

-disparo de fuego- dijo growlmon lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego de su boca hacia occiskullsatamon pero este la bloquea con su baston

-todos juntos- dijo ulrich

-luz estelar- dijo hademon mientras en sus manos aparecia una esfera de luz rosa la cual se disparo

-mega flama- dijo greymon lanzando una enorme bola de fuego

-missiles de colmillos- dijo elephantmon- lanzando sus comillos

-disparo de fuego- dijo growlmon lanzando una gran llamarada

-viento endemoniado- dijo devimon haciendo una corriente de viento

-ataque volcanico- dijo monochromon lanzando mutiples bolas de fuego

-rayo sagrado- dijo tigermon lanzando una esfera de electricidad

-missiles escarabajos- dijo drill kawagamon disparando dos missiles en forma de escarabajos (va todos lanzaron algo solo falta que johnny lanze una roca) todos los ataque dieron directo al digimon pero este aunque estaba debil aun seguia siendo malvado

-el amo xana me encargo eliminarlos pero si capturo a uno de ustedes servira !JAULA DE HUESOS¡- dijo occiskullsatamon lanzando multiples huesos los cuales formaron una jaula esferia con la cual atrapo a johnny antes de comenzar a volar pero hiroki se colgo del pie del digimon maligno

-no te llevaras a johnny escusa de esqueleto- dijo el japones intentando no soltar al digimon

-largate niño- dijo occiskullsatamon patiando a hiroki derribandolo mientras su digivice al igual que betamon estaban brillando de color azul verdoso

-betamon digievolucionar a seadramon-

(datos)

seadramon Digimon tipo:Acuático, nivel: campeon,tiene un cuerpo largo y sinuoso. Con su largo cuerpo, se enrruella alrededor de los enemigos que vienen a atacarlo, y se contrae hasta que los ahoga. Naturalmente, no tiene inteligencia o habla, y nada alrededor del Océano Net pausado de acuerdo a sus instintos, curiosamente por tener el termino "dra" en su nombre se le clasifica como dragon acuatico con la habilidad de volar

sus ataques son: flechas de hielo, aliento de agua

(fin de datos)

hiroki aterrizo en la cabeza de seadramon asombrado por la digievolucion

-seadramon te ves genial ahora ataquemoslo- dijo huroki sujetandose de una de las aletas a los lados de la cabeza

-flachas de hielo- dijo seadramon lanzando un aire super frio de su vola pero occiskullmon estaba muy alto y se estaba alejando

-se nos va a escapar- dijo hiroki

-te equivocas, sujetate fuerte- dijo seadramon sumerjiendose para despues salir disparado del agua y comenzar a volar

-E-esa cosa vuela!?- pregunto aterrado el digimon maligno

-aliento de agua- dijo seadramon lanzando un gran chorrode agua derribando a occiskullsatamon haciendo que mostrara su digicode, hiroki saco su digivice y apsorvio el digicode maligno para luego atrapar el digihuevo mientras seadramon atrapaba a johnny con su cola ya que la jaula desaparecio. mas tarde ese dia los chicos se despedian de guilmon

-adios chicos si necesitan ayuda no duden en venir a buscarme- dijo guilmon despidiendose de todos, destro del camper hiroki seguia pensando en lo de la rosa hasta que johnny lo llamo

-hiroki..gracias por salvarme- dijo este antes de de dale un beso en la mejilla para despues irse a su habitacion, sin darse cuenta odd y ulrich habian visto todo lo sucedido y tambien como se sonrojo hiroki por el beso

-sera mejor que digamos lo nuestro pronto para ayudarles a esos dos- dijo odd

-si tienes razon ademas lo sabran tarde o temprano- dijo ulrich antes de darle un corto pero apasionado beso al italiano

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

hola esta vez les habla T.P (tigre de plata) la pandilla esta ocupada en estos momentos asi que les hablare yo: primero quiero decir que me equivoque con el nombre de un digimon: drill kawagamon seria drill kuwagamon y una aclaracion: monjesmon nunca sale del camper siempre se queda meditando, :P bueno vemos que hace la pandilla

capitulo 9: XANARAMON ATACA, la gran digievolucion de monjesmon

-mega flama- dijo greymon lanzando una gran bola de fuego contra un grupo de occimeramons los cuales no fueron afectados

-ulrich dejanos este trabajo a mi y a seadramon- dijo hiroki en el cielo montado en la cabeza de su digimon

-aliento de agua- dijo seadramon lanzando un fuerte choro de agua el cual apago el fuego de los occimeramon

-misiles escarabajo- dijo drill kuwagamon lanzando muchos misiles en forma de escarabajos dando en el blanco a todos los digimons devolviéndolos a la normalidad

- muy bien equipo ya casi terminamos en esta isla- dijo monjesmon desde el camper, cuando entraron todo estaba decorado don unos listones de multiples colores y habia un pastel blanco con chispas colores: morado,rojo,rosa, azul, cafe, grices, blancas y turquesas (por los colores del brillo de su digivice) con el numero 14 dibujado con crema

-que bien ya hemos estado en el digimundo 2 semanas y hemos avanzado mucho hasta hora- dijo aelita con una enorme sonrisa mientras abrazaba a piximon

-eso es cierto, ya hemos salvado y derrotado a muchos digimons controlados por XANA- dijo odd mientras dibujaba a ocelotmon el cual estaba posando

-me pregunto ¿cuanto tirmpo ha pasado en nuestro mundo?- pregunto yumi mientras cortaba el pastel

-segun rl programa de mi computadora an pasado... 30 minutos desde que nos fuimos- dijo jeremy obcervando su computadora. mientras tanto lejos de alli, en el castillo de XANA, todo se veia oscuro lo unico que se veia multiples pantallas las cuales mostraban cada pueblo por el cual habian pasado los nuevos niños elejidos

-parece que los guerreros de llyoko sean vuelo mas fuerte, sera mejor que les demuestre que yo tambien eh cambiado- se escucho una voz masculina con un tono maligno.

volviendo con la pandilla, todos se encontrabancaminando po un pequeño bosque ya que no tenian nada que hacer hasta que el camper terminara de cargar sus baterias solares

-oigan chicos tenemos algo que decirles- dijo ulrich deteniendose junto con odd el cual se encontraba un poco ruborisado

-¿que sucede ulrich?- pregunto yumi

-odd y yo les queremos decir que... bueno.. somos novios- dijo el aleman mientras se rascaba la nuca

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron todos menos aelita, piximon, agumon y ocelotmon (los digimons se enteraron cuando los vieron besarse)

-pero ¿desde cuando?- pregunto hiroki

-esta noche seran dos semanas- dijo odd timidamente

-"asi que ese era el secretito de la parejita"- dijo william con demidevimon parado en su cabeza

-ya callate william- dijo ulrich

-¿y si no quiero que haras STERM?- pregunto william, en ese momento todo el cielo se oscurecio y todos los digimons de los alrededores comenzaron a correr asustados,

-¿que sucede? ¿por que escapan?- pregunto aelita a un numemon

-E-E-ES XANARAMON, TODOS CORRAN- grito el digimon antes de escapar con los demas

-xana- dijo ulrich, todos comenzaron a correr en direccion de la que escapaban todos los digimon hasta llegar a un claro en donde no se encontraba ni arboles ni ninguna planta viva, solo rocas y tierra

-¿donde se encuentra xana?- pregunto william con enojo al recordar lo que hizo cuando estuvo bajo el control de xana

-hay esta- dijo ulrich señalando el cielo en donde se encontraba un gran remolino de nubes del cual un extaño digimon estaba saliendo: apariencia un hombre de piel gris, pelo negro, ojos rojos, con dos cuernos pequeños, que viste una armadura negra con diseño de dragon con su simbolo en el pecho, hombros, y guantes, y que en su espalda se veian dos alas como las de devimon

-hola guerreros de lyoko un gusto verlos y veo que tienen nuevos amigos- dijo XANARAMON aterrizando suavemente en el suelo

(datos)  
XANARAMON digimon tipo: virus evolucionado/hombre bestia, nivel: ultra, cuando xana estaba apunto de ser destruido en lyoko pudo enviar sus datos atiempo al internet haciendo que esto lleganse al digimundo donde tomaron forma de digimon  
sus ataques son: aguja de infeccion, electro latogos, destructor de datos  
(fin de datos)

-xana esta vez nos aseguraremos de eliminarte para siempre- dijo jeremy

-tontos y pobres niños, no lo comprenden, soy mas fuerte que antes nisiquiera con sus mascotitas podran determe- dijo xanaramon mientras emanaba un aura negra

-eso ya lo veremos, ulrich ahora- dijo agumon a lo que el aleman asintio

-agumon DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A GREYMON-

-ocelotmon digievolucionar a tigermon-

-betamon digievolucionar a seadramon-

-tapirmon digievolucionar a elephantmon-

-piximon digievolucionar a hademon-

-demidevimon digievolucionar a devimon-

-kokuwamon digievolucionar a drill kuwagamon-

-gotsumon digievolucionar a monochromon-

al estar todos digievolucionados comenzaron a atacar con todo lo que tenian a xanaramon

-mega flama- dijo greymon lanzando una gran vola de fuego

-misiles escarabajos- dijo drill kuwagamon lanzando multiples misiles es forma de escarabajos

-rayo sagrado- dijo tigermon disparando una esfera de energia

-luz estelar- dijo hademon formando una esfera de luz amarilla lanzando un rayo de luz

-aliento de agua- dijo seadramon lanzando un chorro de agua

-ataque volcanico- dijo monochromon lanzando una bola de fuego

-viento endemoniado- dijo devimon estirando sus alas y haciendo una fuerte corriente de viento negro

-misiles de colmillos- dijo elephantmon lanzando sus colmillos como misiles, todos los ataques habian dando en el blanco levantando una gran nube de polvo

-muy bien, lo vencimos- dijo hiroki pero los demas seguian serios, cuando la nube de polvo se desvanecio dejo ver a xanaramon sin un rasguño

-¡¿pero como?!- dijo jeremy

-¿terminaron? ahora es mi turno- dijo xanaramon son una sonrisa maligna mientras comenzaba a volar un poco

-electro latigos- dijo mientras de sus guantes salian dos latigos muy largos de energia roja con los cuales comenzo a atacar a todos los digimons dejandolos tirados en el suelo muy heridos

-¡NOO!- gritaron todos colocandose al lado de sus digimons

-muy bien hora de acabarlos de una vez por todas- dijo xanaramon preparando otro ataque hasta que monjesmon aparecio frente a los niños

-monjesmon- dijeron todos

-no, ustedes ya an defendido a muchos digimons mientras que yo no podia ayudarles pero esta vez ayo les ayudare- dijo monjesmon mientras comenzo a brillar

-MONJESMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A BUDAMON-

monjesmon habia evolucionado: ahora parecia un buda gordo (como lo decia su nombre) de piel blanca, con una gema roja en su frente, que usaba una tunica dorada con bordes plateados

(datos)

budamon digimon tipo: sagrado, nivel: perfecto, budamon es un digimon de gran fuerza y sabiduria eterna, cuando se concentra tiene la capacidad de leer las mentes

sus ataques son: gran espiritu, esfera de energia zen, transporte. barrera espiritual

(fin de datos)

-vaya, otro juguete con el cual entretenerme ¡ELECTRO LATIGO!- dijo xNramon atacando con sus latigos de energia

-barrera espiritual- dijo budamon mientras frente a es aparecia una murallla de energia anaranjada

-eso no me detenfra, DESTRUCTOR DE DATOS- dijo xanaramon gaciendo una enorme esfera de energia negra sobre el y luego lanzandola contra los niños elegidos, el destructor de datos choco con la barrera espiritual la cual comenzo a romperse miwnreas budamon se esforzaba pata que resistiera el ataque pero no pudo mas y la barrera se destruyo

-transporte- dijo budamon mientras era absorvifo por la esfera junto con los demas, cuando el ataque impacto en el suelo no habia dejado nada esepto un gram crater pero xanaramon no se veia feliz

-esta vez pudieron escapar pero la proxima usatr toda mi fuerza- dijo este antes de estirar sus alas y salir volando. mientras tanto en una cueva no muy lejos de hay, toda la pandilla se encontraba inconciente en el suelo

-ulrich, ulrich, !ULRICH DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ- se escucho el grito de la voz de agumon

-ya agumon, ¿agumon?- se sorprendio ulrich levantandose por haver escuchado la voz de su digimon sano y salvo viendo que se encontraba junto a los demas en una cueva pero no veia a ninguno de los digimons

-chicos despierten- dijo el aleman despertando a los demas

-¿que? dijeron todos despertando y viendo la gran cueva

-¿donde estamos? y ¡¿nuestros digimons?!- pregunto odd al no ver a ocelotmon

-aqui- se escucho una voz parecida a la de ocelotmon pero un poco chillona, de detras de unas rocas salieron multiples digimons de etapa bebe 2

-hola ulrich, ya me preocupaba de que durmieras tanto- dijo un pequeño koromon saltando

-¿¡agumon!?- grito sorprendido el aleman

- aun no, por ahora soy koromon- dijo el pequeño digimon

(datos)

koromon digimon tipo:menor, nivel: bebe 2,como sus formas de digievolución son destacados en la mayoría de la mercancía Digimon, también es uno de los Digimon más conocidos y uno de los primeros Digimon creados, estos digimons habitan rn todo el digimundo

susu ataques son:burbujas,rebote

(fin de datos)

-¿ocelotmon?- pregunto odd

-por ahora llamame nyaromon- dijo el digimon

(datos)

nyaromon digimon tipo: menor, nivel: bebe 2,Un pequeño Digimon que tiene características gatunas. Siempre es caprichoso, ya que el comportamiento parece haber sido unido a Nyaromon como resultado de su ser como un "gato"

sus ataques son:cola de zorro

(fin de datos)

-hola hiroki amigo, ¿como te encuentras?- pregunto un pequeño digimon en forma de renacuajo color anaranjado con manchas moradas en la espalda

-¿betamon?- pregunto el japones

-enrealidad en estos momentos soy amphibianmon (no se cual es la preevolucion de betamon :P)

(datos)

amphibianmon digimon tipo: anfibio, nivel: bebe 2, este digimon en orma de renacuajo del tamaño de unapelota de football es muy resbaloso y escuridiso

sus ataques son: burbujas de agua

(fin de datos)

cerca de william se encontraba un pequeño digimon que parecia una vola de pelos azul palido con dos orejitas en forma de murcielago

-hola william soy batmon- dijo el pequeño digimon saltando a los brazos de su compañero el cual estaba mudo de la sorpresa

(datos)

batmon digimon tipo: menor, nivel: bebe 2, este pequeño digimon nacio de los diseños de murcielagos para las fiestas de halloween, aunque es un digimon muy pequeño es muy gruñon y valiente en sus momentos

sus ataques son: burbujas, muni grito

(fin de datos)

-HAYYY que linda, te vez muy tierna piximon- dijo aelita tomando en brazos un pequeño digimon que parecia una bola de pelos rosa, con ojitos azules y con dos alitas de mariposa en su espalda

-en estos momentos me llamo demipiximon- dijo la digimon

(datos)

demipiximon digimon tipo: hada, nivel: bebe 2, este digimon solo puede volar pocos centimetros en el aire y con sus pequeños ojos puede ver a cualquier insecto en el suelo o arbustos

sus ataques son: destello, burbujas

(fin de datos)

-adivino tu eres kokugamon?- dijo jeremy algo confundido

-antes pero ahora soy motimon- dijo el digimon

(datos)

motimon digimon tipo: menor, nivel: bebe 2,Posee una piel elástica, y es un Digimon de cuerpo blando que utiliza los apéndices en la parte inferior de su cuerpo a unos primeros pasos

sus ataques son: burbujas, digigelatina

(fin de datos)

- hola yumi soy rammon- dijo un pequeño digimon que parecia una pelota cafe con dos morados, dos pequeños cuernos negros y con una colita fina que parecia de un raton que en la pinta tenia una pequeña bolita de pelos blancos

(datos)

rammon digimon tipo: mamifero, nivel: bebe 2. este pequeño digimon es muy tranquilo pero si lo hacen enojar puede ser un poco agrecivo

sus ataques son: burbujas, mini cuerno

(fin de datos)

-¿y gotsumon?- pregunto johnny

-aqui- sono una voz chillona, al darse vuelta sse encontro con lo que parecia una pequeña roca gris con manchas anaranjadas, dos ojos amarillos y una pequeña fila de rocas pequeñas que formaban una cola

-ahora soy menamon-

(datos)

menamon digimon tipo: mena (obio), nivel: bebe 2, este digimon nacio de la imformacion de las investigaciones geologicas, aunque tiene una piel muy dura, se puede mover silenciosamente

sus ataques son: roca loca, burbujas

(fin de datos)

-¿que les paso?- pregunto ulrich aun sin poder creer lo que veia

-al luchar gastaron demaciada energia asi que regresaron a su estapa bebe- dijo monjesmon

-¿y por que a ti no te paso lo mismo?- pregunto yumi

-por que fuy entrenado para no hacerlo- dijo monjesmon

-¿y xana?- pregunto william

-ya se fue por suerte como budamon tengo la capacidad de teletransportarlos pero por la fuerza de xana creo que no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencerlo- dijo monjesmom con mucha tristesa y procupacion

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

hola les habla johnny: la ultima vez que nos vimos xanaramon aparecio asi que intentamos luchar pero aunque digievolucionamos, nos vencio como si no fueramos nada, ahora para empeorarlo nuestro digimons ahora son bebes asi que no lucharemos por un tiempo, maldito xana si llega a lastimar a alguno de mis amigos o a hiroki juro lo eliminare

capitulo 10: sobrecarga/ los hermanos de cristal: rubidramon y sapphiredramon

toda la pandilla se encontraban en el camper camino a la costa para poder avanzar a la siguiente isla pero desde el combate con xanaramon todos parecian deprimidos lo cual preocupo un poco a sus digimons

-oigan chicos tenemos que hacer algo para animar a nuestros amigos- dijo koromon

-si, desde que fuimos derrotados por xana, hiroki ya no tiene animos de jugar ni de hacer bromas- dijo amphibianmon

-si ¿pero que haremos?- pregunto nyaromon

-creo que podriamos llevarlos con unos amigos mios que viven cerca de la costa- dijo menamon haciendo que los demas digimons sonrieran. unos minutos despues el camper se habia detenido repentinamente sorprendiendo a todos

-¿que sucede? ¿ya llegamos a la costa?- pregunto jeremy

-no, solo hacemos una parada por proviciones y para saludar a unos amigos- dijo menamon bajando del camper junto a los otros digimon

-¿unos amigos?- se preguntaron todos asi que salieron y en la salida se encontraron con dos digimons: el primero parecia un enorme dragon de rubi, cuatro patas y con dos ojos azules; el segundo era igual pero su color era azul oscuro y con ojos rojos

-rubidramon, sapphiredramon ¿como an estado?- pregunto menamon

(datos)

rubidramon digimon tipo: cristal/ dragon, nivel: adulto, este digimon tiene un cuerpo hecho de rubis, cuando la luz del sol toca su cuerpo puede canalizar la luz para crear calor

sus ataques son: fuego rojo, rayo de calor, gran rubi

(fin de datos)

(datos)

sapphiredramon digimon tipo: cristal/dragon, nivel: adulto, este digimon es parecido a rubidramon pero cuando la luz de la luna ilumina su cuerpo puede generar una energia super fria

sus ataques son: viento azul, rayo congelante, gran safiro

(fin de datos)

-menamon hermano ¿que tal?- dijo el gran dragon de cristal azul chocando la punta de su cola con la del pequeño digimon rocoso

-hola grandulon, yo estoy bien, ¿que cuantan ustedes?- pregunto menamon

-nada lo mismo de siempre ¿como pasaste de ser gotsumon a menamon en menos de un mes?- pregunto rubidramon

-me comverti en el compañero de uno de los nuevos niños elegidos y pude digievolucionar a monochromon pero cuando intentamos enfrentar a xanaramon yo y el resto de los digimons elegidos volvimos a nuestra etapa bebe 2- dijo menamon

-ejem ¿nos vas a presentar?- pregunto koromon el cual se encontraba en los brazos de ulrich que al igual que todos estaban sorprendidos por los digimons gigantes

-estaba apunto de hacerlo, rubidramon, sapphiredramon, ellos son los niños elegidos: ulrich, odd, aelita, jeremy, yumi, william, hiroki y mi compañero johnny- dijo menamon (a los digimon no los menciona por que ya son conocidos los nombres de las especies)

-un gusto conocerlos nosotros somos: rubidramon y sapphiremon los hermanos cristal- dijeron ambos digimons de cristal

- ¿para que vinimos aqui?- pregunto odd a nyaromon

-ya que se veian muy deprimidos decidimos traerlos para que vieran a los hermanos cristal los guardianes de esta isla, ellos nunca se rinde ni se detienen ante nada para evitar que digimons malignos salgan de la isla para atacar a las otras- dijo nyaromon

-si pero, ya intentamos luchar en nivel campeon pero no funciono, fuimos vencidos con mucha facilidad- dijo hiroki

-no digas eso pequeño, nosotros tambien peleamos muchas veces, en ocaciones ganamos en otras perdemos pero con cada derrota aprendemos de nuestros errores y mejoramos- dijo rubidramon, en ese momento una gran explocion sorprendiendo a todos, cuando obcervaron de donde venia la explocion pudieron ver a xanaramon

-con que aqui estaban mocosos- dijo el digimon maligno

- chicos hora de luchar, no importa que nos derrote nosotros somos la esperanza para todos los digimons ahora a luchar- dijo ulrich a lo que todos asintieron

-koromon DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A agumon-

-nyaromon digievolucionar a ocelotmon-

-amphibianmon digievolucionar a betamon-

-rammon digievolucionar a tapirmon-

-demipiximon digievolucionar a piximon-

-batmon digievolucionar a demidevimon-

-motimon digievolucionar a kokuwamon-

-menamon digievolucionar a gotsumon-

-van a luchar una vez mas? depues de que ya los venci antes tendrian que haber aprendido que en este mundo nunca me venceran ¡electro latigos!- dijo xanaramon atacando con sus latigos de energia los cuales apenas si podian esquivar

-les ayudaremos !FUEGO ROJO¡- dijo rubidramon haciendo que su cuerpo brillara para despues disparas una bola de fuego color rojo brillante a xanaramon

-viento azul- dijo sapphiredramon haciendo que su cuerpo brillara y despues soplar una fuerte rafaga de viento color azul la cual se comvino con el fuego rojo dando directo a xanaramon pero no le hicieron daño

-¿niños tontos aun creen vencerme? ¡destructor de datos¡- grito xanaramon lanzando una gran esfera de energia negra pero antes de que le diera a los niños elegidos, rubidramon y sapphiredramon se colocaron frente a ellos resiviendo el ataque

-!RUBIDRAMON, SAPPHIREDRAMON¡- gritaron todos al ver como ambos digimons comenzaban a mostrar su digicode

-no se preocupen chicos, ustedes son la esperanza para todos asi que nunca se rindan- dijo rubidramon

-nunca pienzen que algo es imposible por que si tienes fe y esperanza pueden lograr lo imposible- dijo sapphiredramon antes de que los datos de ambos digimons saliera volando al cielo al igual que sus digihuevos

-¡MALDITO NO TE PERDONARE!- grito ulrich

-agumon digievolucionar a greymon-

-mega flama- dijo greymon lanzando una gran bola de fuego la cual xanaramon pudo desviar con un golpe de su mano

-chicos a digievolucionar- dijo william

-no podemos, apenas recuperamos la energia suficiente como para digievolucionar a nivel novato- dijo demidevimon

-rayos- dijo william

-!ULRICH, GREYMMON NO SE RINDAN¡- grito odd

-no lo haremos, va a pagar po todos los digimons que lastimo ¡VAMOS GREYMON!- grito ulrich mientras su digivice brillaba de color blanco, el aleman miro la pantalla de este y pudo ver que una imagen trataba de aparecer pero parecia con estatica, en ese momento toda la piel de grymon se comvirtio en energia anaranjada haciendo que xanaramon quedara sielo momentaniamente

-¿pero que..?- comenzo a pregunto el digimon maligno pero no pudo terminar

-!FLECHA VOLCANICA¡- dijo greymon lanzando una gigantesca vola de fuego de su boca pero esta a diferencia de la mega flama tenia tres colas de fuego azul que giraban hasta que impacto a xanaramon derrivandolo y haciendo una fisura en su armadura

-greymon- dijo ulrich por lo bajo, estaba sorprendido ya que greymon habia usado un ataque que no era suyo y ni siquiera habia digievolucionado

-maldito me las vas a pagar ¡DESTRUSTOR DE DATOS!- dijo xanaramon lanzando multiples esferas de energia negra

-greymon cuidado- dijo ulrich pero su digimon no parecia escucharlo

**-**¡DEVASTACION VOLCANICA¡- dijo greymon dando un fuerte pizoton el cual abrio una gran grieta en el suelo y derrepente de la grita salio disparado un torrente de magma el cual derrivo a xanaramon haciendole otra grita en la armadura

-la proxima ez no tendran tanta suerte mocosos- dijo xanaramos desplegando sus alas para despues salir volarndo a gran velocidad, pero aunque xana ya se habia ido greymon seguia destruyendo todo

-!GREYMON DETENTE¡ ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡XANA YA SE FUE!- dijo ulrich acercandose a su digimon pero no parecia reaccionar

-!GREYMON DETENTE¡- grito ulrich con mucha mas fuerza, en ese momento greymon se detuvo y volvio a la normalidad para despues volver a ser agumon

-¿agumon te encuentras bien?- pregunto ulrich

-si estoy bien peor, esa sensacion, parecia como si mi cuerpo se sobrecargara de energia- dijo agumon

continuara...

como aclaracion por si se lo preguntan monjesmon estuvo tan agotado por su digievolucion que todo el dia estuvo dormido profundamente


	11. Chapter 11

hola les habla aelita: la ultima vez que nos vimos nuestros digimons quisieron animar al grupo llevandonos con dos digimons que serian los guardianes de la isla en la que estamos en estos momentos pero por desgracia aparecio xana y los elimino pero para equilibrar un poco las cosas greymon haci brillado de color anaranjado y casi elimina a xana pero alparecer no escuchaba nada por mas que ulrich le hablara no obedecia, cuando todo termino greymon volvio a la normalidad y despues volvio a ser agumon pero aun queda el misterio de que fueron esos extraños ataques pero no importa por ahora, voy a desayunar nos vemos

capitulo 11: EL PODER DE VULCANO GREYMON/ la despedida de monjesmon

todo el grupo se encontraba reunido el la sala del camper obcerbando como jeremy revisaba a agumon con un pequeño escaner

-segun esto no tienes nada malo ni rastros de la energia que usaste ayer- dijo jeremy

-no se lo que me sucedio pero me alegro de volder a la normalidad- dijo agumon

-yo les puedo decir lo que sucedio- dijoo monjesmon saliendo de su habitacion

-monjemon ¿que fue esa energia que vimos ayer?- pregunto aelita

-veran los digivice conectan los sentimientos de un humano a un digimon mientras mas fuerte sea un sentimiento mas fuerte es el digimon y hasta que logra digievolucionar, lo que vueron ayer fue una sobrecarga de poder, secede cuando un digimon tiene el suficiente poder como para digievolucionar pero no puede, esto proboca que sus ataques cambien- dijo monjesmon

-¿y como lo solucionamos?- pregunto ulrich

-yo no lo se pero se de alguien que si lo sabe y vive en nuestra proxima parada en la costa- dijo el digimon sagrado, despues de unos minutos llegaron a la costa: arena blanca, agua azul del mar, unas cuantas rocas en donde poder tomar el sol y ¿una puerta?

-mojesmon ¿que es esto?- pregunto hiroki señalando la puerta blanca que estaba en medio de la costa

-es un puerta- dijo william abriendola y de esta salio una gran cantidad de nieve que aplasto a william mientras demidevimon volaba viendo a su compañero humano en el suelo

-william ¿hace un poco de frio o no?- bromeo el digimon murcuielago

-callate- dijo william saliendo de la nieve, todos se acercaron a la puerte y pudieron ver que atravez de esta se veia que iva a una ,montaña y en esta se encontraba un templo de paredes blancas con una puerta negra

-ese es mi templo: el templo de los 4 sabios- dijo monjesmon atravezando la puerta antes de ser seguidos por los demas cuando entraron la templo se podia ver que habian muchas plantas de distintas clases y un digimo que las regaba con una regadera: el digimon parecia una mujer alta de piel morena con una joya azul en la frente, que tenia 8 brazos y que usaba una tunica cafe con rojo

-shivamon que alegria verte denuevo- dijo monjesmon abrazando la la digimon

-¡MONJESMON! TANTO TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEIA- dijo shivamon

(datos)

shivamon digimon tipo: sagrado, nivel: perfecto, esta dama digimon nacio de la imformacion de la dioza shiva de la india, representa la paz y el equilbrio en el templo

sus ataques son: dagas doradas, barrera protectora, sanacion

(fin de datos)

-CALU MONJESMON A VUELTO CALU!- se escucho una voz chillona y desde dentro del templo aparecio calumon el cual salto y se unio al abrazo

-calumon que grande te has puesto estos ultimos meses- dijo monjesmon

(datos)

calumon digimon tipo: desconocido,nivel: bebe 2, Calumon no tiene ningún poder especial, sin embargo puede hacer que otros Digimon digievolucionen, cuando ocurre esto el símbolo de su frente brilla ademas de ser el unico de su especie, curiosamente siempre dice calu al principio y final de cada oracion

sus atques son: oracion de calumon, evolucion resplandeciente, mini escudo

(fin de datos)

-chicos ellos son mis viejos amigos: shivamon y calumon- dijo monjesmon

-un gusto nosotros somos los niños elejidos..- comenzo a decir ulrich cuando shivamon lo interrumpio

-ya los conocemos, desde que se le asigno a monjesmon la mission de buscarlos sabemos todo sobre ustedes- dijo la digimon de 8 brazos

-calu un gusto conocerlos ¿quieren jugar calu?- pregunto calumon a los digimon

-claro que si, vamos- dijo agumon llendose con los demas a otro de los jardines del templo

-¿y para que los trajiste aqui monjesmon?- pregunto shivamon

-necesitamos ver a tecnomon- dijo seriamente el digimon monje a lo que la mujer asintio

-siganme por aqui- dijo esta, todos la siguieron dentro del templo notando que todo parecia como los templos de china que veian en fotos de sus libros de geografia (o como lo conoce odd, la almuada para la clase de los mapas) siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una sala gris en donde se encontraban 6 mesas con herramientas, piezas metalicas,plasticas etc y frente a una se encontraba un digimon que parecia una esfera dorada con barba y sejas grises, con dos brasos largos t unas piernas cortas que parecian grarras

-señor tecnomon monjesmon quiere verlo- dijo shivamon

-¿monjesmon?- pregunto el digimon dandose la vuelta para ver al mensionado

(datos)

tecnomon digimon tipo: maquina, nivel: adulto, este digimon es tan viejo como el digimundo, el es el creador de todas las maquinas que existen incluyendo los dgivice de todos los niños elejidos los emblemas (digimon aventure), digieggs (digimon 2) y de las cartas de digievolucion (digimon 3)

sus ataques son: tecno golpe, gran maquina

(fin de datos)

-vaya pero si son los niños elegidos, mi nombre es tecnomon un placer conocerlos en persona ¿cual es el problema por el cual los trajo monjesmon?- pregunto tecnomon

-vera , ayer cuando estubimos en una pelea contra xanaramon mi digivice comenzo a actuar extraño y el cuerpo de greymon se transformo en energia, hasta utilizo ataques que no eran de sus datos ¿podria revisar nuestros digivice para que no vuelva a suceder eso?- pregunto ulrich

-no- dijo el antiguo digimon

-¿pero por que?- pregunto odd

-veran sus digivice son los "digivice supreme" poseen las mejores habilidades de los modelos anteriores: de los primeros digivice poseen la digievolucion ultra para la cual se necesitaban los emblemas originales pero fueron usados para proteger la region este, de los digivice D-3 tienen la capacidad de abrir portales para viajar entre ambos mundos, de los D-POWERS tienen la habildad de describir la imformacion del digimon entre otras cosas, y de los digivice serie 4 tienen la capacidad de curar a los digicode de otros digimons, eso que sucedio significa que casi estan listos para digievolucionar al nivel ultra- dijo tecnomon

-una nueva digievolucion genial- dijo hiroki

-¿pero no dijiste que los emblemas para hacer eso fueron utilizados para salvar la region este?- pregunto yumi

-si pero hice una version mejorada que se encuentra dentro de sus digivice, estos emblemas representan distintos elementos: fuego, tierra, agua, aire, acero, rayo , luz y oscuridad pero la unica forma de activarlos seria con una gran fuente de poder osea que ustedes van a tener que concentrarse en ello que quieren proteger para transmitir esa energia emocional a sus digimons- dijo el digimon dorado, en ese momento llego volando demidevimon el cual parecia muy asustado

-xana nos encontro- dijo este

-¡¿que?!- gritaron todos saliendo del templo ea uno de los jardines del frente ncontrandose con casi todos sus digimons inconcientes, los unicos que seguian de pie eran demidevimon, agumon y betamon los cuales miraban la entrada del templo en la cual se veia a xanaramon

-con que aqui se escondian, bueno este dia no tendran tanta suerte- dijo xana tronando sus dedos haciendo que detras de el apareciera un grupo de blossomon de color verde oscuro, con petalos rojos y con el simbolo de xana en sus hojas

(datos)

occiblossomon digimon tipo: planta infectada, nivel: ultra, este digimon al ser infectado por xana se volvio extremadamente peligroso ya que ahoraa es venenoso

sus ataques son: azote de espinas, petalos venenosos, espina motal

(fin de datos)

todos los occiblossomon comenzaron a destruir el templo mientras xanaramon comenzaba a volar

-lamento no poder quedarme pero volvere para vel¿rlos muertos- dijo antes de desaparecer

-agumon- dijo ulrich a lo que su digimon ya sabia que hacer al igual que los demas

-agumon digievolucionar a greymon-

-demidevimon digievolucionar a devimon-

-betamon digievolucionar a seadramon-

-monjesmon digievolucionar a budamon-

todos ya digievolucionados comenzaron a luchar comtra los digimons plantas pero eran demaciado fuertes

-mega flama- dijo greymon lanzando una bola de fuego contra uno de los digimons

-esfera de energia zen- dijo budamon lanzando una esfera de enrgia blanca, cuando obcervo a shivamon pudo ver que uno de los occiblossomon estaba detras de ella

-cuidado atras de ti shivamon- grito budamon, cuando shivamon se dio vuelta solo escucho una cosa

-espina mortal- dijo el blossomon detras de ella atravezandola con una gigantesca y larga espina

-!NOOOO¡- grito budamon, cuando ulrich vio como el digicode de shivamon se disparaba al cielo al igual que el digihuevo quedo en shock

-"estos es mi culpa, si no le ubiera pedido a monjesmon que nos trajera no ubiera sucedido esto" penso el aleman

-lo van a pagar malditos- dijo ulrich corriendo hacia greymon el cual estaba luchando con el occiblossomon que mato a shivamon, en ese momento desde el techo calumon vio como ulrich corria para pelear

-calu vencelos!- dijo con animos mientras la marca de su frente comenzaba a brillar al igual que el digivice de ulrich en el cual se veia la imagen de una flama roja, derrepente un gran destello color rojo claro sego a todos

(DIGIEVOLUCION) (1)

-GREYMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A...- comenzo a decir greymon mientras daba un gran pizoton provocando una gran grieta en el suelo de la cual salio un torrente de magma que lo cubrio por completo, en su abdomen se vio brillar el simbolo de una flama roja mientras todo el magma comenzaba a caer dejando ver a un greymon mucho mas grande, el cuelpo lleno de fragmentos de roca gris que enre cada una se via lo que parecia lava anaranjada, en su espalda habia una linea de guecos que iban desde la espalda hasta la punta de la cola por los cuales salia fuego, su caso-craneo ahora era blanco y sus ojos azules

-VULCANO GREYMON- dijo mientras hacia aparecer unos volcanes en erupccion a su alrededor

(fin de la digievolucion)

-vulcano.. greymon- dijo ulrich por lo bajo al ver la nueva forma de su digimon

(datos)

vulcano greymon digimon tipo: dinosaurio evolucionado, nivel: ultra, vulcano greymon es la digievolucion ultra de greymon gracias al emblema de fuego, con su fuerte cuerpo reforzado de roca solida en invulnerable, debajo de sus placas de rocas su cuerpo tiene una temperatura de 2000° centigrados

sus ataques son: flecha volcanica, devastacion volcanica, gran vesuvio

(fin de datos)

ulrich tomo su digivice en el cual vio que la pantalla brillaba de color rojo oxido y aparecia el dibujo de una flama de color rojo claro

-el emblema de fuego- dijo para si mismo antes de obserbar a su digimon

-derrotemoslos vulcano greymon- dijo ulrich haciendo que el digimon lo subiera a su hombro que para sorpresa del aleman, no quemaba

-FLECHA VOLVANICA- dijo vulcano greymon lanxando una enorme bola de fuego con tre colas de fuego azul la cual comenzo a dar vueltas por el templo derrotando a todos los digimons planta haciendo que mostraran su digicode, ulrixhsalto desde el hombro de vulvano greymon y presiono uno de los botones de su digivice absorbiendo el digicode maligno de todos haciendo que regresaran a la normalidad

-¿que sucedio?- pregunto uno de los blossomon

-no lo se pero hace mucho frio aqui sera mejor que nos vallamos- dijo otro blossomon haciendo que todos se retiraran, en ese momento vulcano greymon se combirtio en koromon, minutos mas tarde ya habian terminado de arreglar un poco el caos de los escombros

-lamentamos las molestias- dijo aelita

-no se preocupen para mañana va a esta como nuevo- dijo tecnomon antes de sacar una pequeña esfera plateada y entregarsela a jeremy

-esa esfera es un communicador, si algo les pasa a sus digivice solo digan mi nombre y me contactaran rapidamente- dijo el digimon dorado, todos estaban entre felices y tristes: felices por que ahora sabian que podrian emparejar la pelea con xana pero tristes por la muerte de shivamon

-lo lamento chicos pero ya no puedo viajar con ustedes- dijo monjesmon

-¿pero por que?- pregunto johnny

-sin shivamon aqui no hay nadie que cuide de tecnomon y calumon asi que tendran que seguir el viaje sin mi, pero si se encuentran en apuros solo sontactenme atravez del comunicador de tecnomon- dijo monjesmon despidiendose de los chicos los cuales ya se estaban alejando en el camper

- a casi se me olvidava y ¿calumon?- pregunto monjesmon

-esta por hay, ya lo conoces viaja de aqui para alla dispuesto a ayudar a los demas- dijo tecnomon entrando a lo que quedaba de su taller.

mientras tanto en el camper

-que mal que monjesmon se alla quedado en el templo, voy a extrañar su extraña forma de hablar- dijo hiroki

-animate enano, ¿quieres algo de cereal?- pregunto william abriendo la alacena, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a calumon comiendo unas tostadas con un baso de jugo y junto a este se encontraba una minimaleta de viaje

-¡CALUMON!- gritaron todos al ver al digimon

-si calu no me gusto verlos tristes asi que los acompañare por un tiempo calu amigos para siempre calu calu- dijo calumon comenzando a volar con sus orejas mientras todos sonreian y reian menos william

-¡ESE ENANO SE COMIO MIS TOSTADAS CON DULCE!- grito un poco enojado por lo cual todos comenzaron a reir

continuara...

(1) se me ocurrio hacer esa presentacion de la digievolucion ultra como cuando en la serie aparecen los viedeos :P espero que les alla gustado nos vemos !A casi se me olvidaba, gracias a moon-9215 por darme consejos y opiniones con el fic :3


	12. Chapter 12

hola aqui odd al habla: la ultima vez que nos vimos, fuimos al templo en donde antes vivia monjesmon para conocer al creador de los digivice el cual nos hablo de que nuestros digivice son los "digivice supreme" los cuales tienen los poderes de los modelos anteriores y como prueba de eso pudimos ver como grymon digievolucionaba a vulcano greymon "que bien que se veia ulrich en el hombro de este", por mala suerte monjesmon perdio a su amiga shivamon asi que se quedo en su templo y para nuestra sorpresa su amigo calumon se escondio en nuestra alacena para viajar connosotros, bueno me voy por que estamos apunto de ir a la siguiente isla en nuestra aventura

capitulo 12:los digibands

toda la pandilla se encontraba desayunando en la costa de la isla esperando el momento indicado para crusar el mar hasta la siguiente isla

-calu estoy muy emocionado calu¡- dijo calumon comiendo un pastelito

-jeremy ¿como iremos a la siguiente isla? dime que no sera en la espalda de seagramon- dijo william recordando su ultima vez

(flash back)

hiroki y william estaban siendo perseguidos por un grupo de palmons de color verde oscuro, la flor de su cabeza era rroja oscuro, y en su espalda unas espinas muy largas, con el simbolo de xana en sus manos

(datos)

occipalmon digimon tipo planta infectada, nivel: novato, al ser infectada por xana palmon cambio de ser una dulce y perfumada amiga a una agreciva y venenosa enemiga

sus ataques son: lianas venenosas, polen paralizante

(fin de datos)

en ese presiso momento aparecio seadramon volando carca de ellos

-subase y sujetence- dijo este a lo cual los chicos obedecieron, hiroki se subio en la cabeza mientras wolliam se habia subido al lomo el cual se movia mucho por lo que el peli-negro sentia que iba a vomitar

-mas despacio po..por favor- dijo william casi apunto de vomitar

(fin del flash back)

-no te preocupes ya que viajaremos en el camper- dijo jeremy precionando el boton de un control remoto, en ese momento el camper comenzo a brillar y se movio hasta el agua, cuando dejo de brillar dejo ver que se habia comvertido un un bardo blanco con detalles plateados y con antenas satelitales

-muy bien hora a viajar- dijo johnny subiendo junto con los demas al barco el cual comenzo a moverse

-¿jeremy cual es la siguiente parada?- pregunto yumi

-es un lugar llamado music city- dijo jeremy desde la cabina del capitan. despues de una hora (las islas estan cerca una de la otra) habian bajado en un muelle que no muy lejos de este se veia una ciudad

-muy bien dejaremon el camper aqui para que recarge los paneles solares y despues lo vendremos a buscar- dijo jeremy transformando el barco otra vez a camper, todos comenzaron a caminar pero todo estaba muy silencioso

-oigan ¿que tal si cantamos ya que vamos a la ciudad de la musica?- pregunto gotsumon

-calu yo quiero cantar calu- dijo calumon

-deacuerdo pi- dijo piximon

** Kuru kkuru kkuru tto Kurumon itsu demo mabushii egao  
Kimi ga iru kara yuuki ga wakun da yo  
Hareta sora ni wa pokkari saita ohisama  
Saa genki yoku soto e tobidashite yukou**

**Kinou no koto kuyokuyo shitara nazeka kyuu ni samishiku natta  
Purantaa no chiisana hana wa anna ni saite iru no ni ne**

**Sora to umi no mukou ni wa kitto nanika matte iru  
Kanashikute naitatte jibun ni wa makenai sa**

**Kuru kkuru kkuru tto Kurumon minna no tomodachi Kurumon  
Donna toki demo soba ni ite kureru sa  
Nayami wo sotto uchiakete mite goran yo  
Kokoro hiraite subete wo hanashite miyou  
**

**Ashita no koto aserisugitara ashi wo torare subette koketa  
Ari no mure wa sakamichi datte retsu wo tsukutte aruku no ni...**

amediga que calumon iba cantando el simbolo de su frente comenzo a brillar al igual que los digivice y los digimons

**Kawa wo koete tani koete donna yama mo noborun da  
Tsuyoku naru sainou wa dare ni demo kakureteru**

**Kuru kkuru kkuru tto Kurumon minna da daisuki Kurumon  
Ganbaru hito no kokoro no bitamin sa**

**Tama ni chiisana arashi wa yatte kuru kedo  
Kaze wo okosou fukitobashite shimaou**

**Kimi to boku wo tsunagu hashi ame agari no niji no you  
Daijoubu heiki da yo mou hitori ja nai kara ne**

**Kuru kkuru kkuru tto Kurumon itsu demo mabushii egao  
Kimi ga iru kara yuuki ga wakun da yo  
Hareta sora ni wa pokkari saita ohisama  
Saa genki yoku soto e tobidashite yukou**

**Kuru kkuru kkuru tto Kurumon minna no tomodachi Kurumon  
Donna toki demo soba ni ite kureru sa **

**Hikouki kumo ga mirai ni tsuzuite iru yo  
Boku mo issho ni soto e tobidashite yukou...**

cuando calumon termino de cantar todos notaron un extraño brillo y cuando se dieron vuelta pudieron ver a todos sus digimons digievolucionados (acompañados de vulcano greymon)

-¡¿pero como rayos digievolucionaron sin nuestra ayuda!?- pregunto jeremy asombrado

-calu yo lo hice calu en mi frente tengo una gema que me permite hacer digievolucionar a otros calu, pero la desventaja es que no tengo ataques calu- dijo calumon

-ya veo entonces tu desbloqueaste la digievolucion de greymon- dijo ulrich a lo cual calumon asintio

-miren ya llegamos- dijo yumi señalanco la entrada de la ciudad

-bueno entonces regresen a la normalidad- dijo odd presionando el boton de su digivice al mismo tiempo que sus amigos haciendo que los digimon volvieran a su estado normal, cuando entraron a la ciudad pudieron ver que todo parecia estar hecho com formas de amplificadores, intrumentos musicales y nota musicales

-grandioso pi pero si esta es la ciudad musical ¿no tendria que haber musica? pi- pregunto piximon

-piximon tiene razon- dijo kokuwamon, en ese momento frente a ellos paso un digimon parecido a un numemon pero de color rosa flour, con manchas verdes y con unos audifonos morados con negro

-disculpa pero ¿quien eres?- pregunto agumon al digimon

-yo soy musicnumemon- dijo el digimon

(datos)

musicnumemon digimon tipo: molusco, nivel adulto, este digimon es primo lejano de los numemons ya que este puede habitar fuera de las alcantarilla y aplena luz del dia, este digimon siempre escucha musica a maximo volumen y siempre se la pasan de fiesta

sus ataques son: cañon sonico, bazuca nume

(fin de datos)

-musicnumemon ¿por que hay tanto silencio?- pregunto aelita

-es por que hace unos dias llego un gran digimon que era sirviente de xanaramon y a esclavisado a todos, si alguien llega ha hacer algo de musica el lo castiga- dijo el digimon molusco

-nosotros nos encararemos de ese digimon solo dinos donde esta- dijo odd

-se encuentra en la torre del centro, y les recomiendo que primeron toquen musica- dijo musicnumemon

-¿por que?- pregunto kokuwamon

-ese digimon prohibio la musica por que lo daña pero nadie tiene el valor como para hacerlo- dijo el digimon molusco

-esta bien ¿alguien sabe tocar algun instrumento?- pregunto yumi

-yo se cantar- dijo odd

-yo toco el bajo-

-yo se cantar y toco la guitarra-

-mis padres me pagaron unas clases de bateria por mis calificaciones- dijo hiroki

-y nosotras seremos las coristas entonces- dijeron yumi y aelita chocando los cinco

-¿y yo?- pregunto johnny

-tu podras dirigir a nuestros digimons para que ataquen- dijo ulrich

-!GENIAL¡- dijo johnny saltando de alegria, en ese momento otro musicnumemon pero de color rojo com manchas negras y con unos audifonos negro aparecio

(datos)

occimusicnumemon digimon tipo: molusco infectado, nivel: adulto, este digimon fue infectado por xana asi que ahhora es peligroso y mas desagradable

sus ataques son: bazuca nume, cañon sonoro

(fin de datos)

-para ser un digimon infectado por xana es muy lindo- dijo aelita

-bazuca nume- dijo el occimusicnumemon lanzando multiples "excrementos" amarillos, todos comenzaron a correr

-muy bien ya dejo de ser lindo- dijo aelita, todos corrieron hasta llegar a lo que parecia una tienda de ropa

-muy bien aqui estaremos asalvo- dijo musicnumemon bloqueando la puerta

-GIUC! !QUE ASCO ESE DIGIMON ME ENSUCIO LA ROPA¡- dijo odd viendo que en toda su ropa habian manchas amarillas

-ven te ayudaremos a cambiarte de ropa- dijo aelita con yumi, ambas chicas tomaron al italiano por los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta los guarda ropas, cuando regresaron odd traia una ropa muy diferente: vestia una camiseta rosa flour sin mangas, unos jeans negros

-¿que tal me veo?- pregunto odd

-te ves bien- dijo ulrich con un ligero sonrojo ya que de verdad se veia sexy

-muy bien ahora necesitamos intrumentos y un escenario- dijo demidevimon

-de eso yo me encargo- dijo musicnumemon, minutos despues todos se encontraban sobre un escenario movil, con los intrumenstos necesarios

-muy bien ahora a ponerle el digi a la digiband- dijo hiroki

DIGIEVOLUCION: devimon, hademon, tigermon, drill kuwagamon, monochromon, seadramon, vulcano greymon (asi me parecio mas facil ponerlos)

-muy bien comienza odd- dijo ulrich a lo que el italiano asintio y tomo el microfono

**yo solamente quiero amarte  
y todo mi calor brindarte  
te hare olvidar , esas penas que te hacen mal  
(digimon) **

todos comenzaron a avanzar a gran velocidad mientras veian a los occimusicnumemon cayendose en el camino, todos los digimons comenzaron a atracar directamente a los simbolos de xana devolviendolos a la normalidad

**hay que dar el sentimiento  
y cada momento vivirlo  
te hare olvidar , esas penas que te hacen mal  
(digimon)**

-flecha volcanica- dijo vulcano greymon lanzando una enorme vola de fuego con tres colas azules derribando y curando a muchos de los digimons

** con el amohohohohohor**  
**se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor**  
**con el amohohohohohor**  
**los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir**

-viento endemoniado- dijo devimon provocandun una rafaga de viento nefro con sus alas

** si tu lo deseas puedes volar**  
**solo tienes que confiar**  
**mucho en ti y seguir**  
**puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo**

**si tu lo deseas puedes volar**  
**si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar**  
**y las estrellas tocar**  
**diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon**

cuando odd termino de cantar la gran mayoria de los musicnumemons ya estaban bien y estaban ayudando pero desde atras un gran digimon aparecio: tenia forma de una serpiente gigante de dos cabezas  
la cual atrapo a ulrich con su cuerpo

(datos)

snakemon digimon tipo: bestia, nivel ultra, este digimon aunque no posee gran inteligencia entiende cuando le dan una orden, en cada cabeza posee un veneno letal al contacto con la piel

sus ataques: mordida venenosa, presion, mirada mortal

(fin de datos)

-sueltalo- dijo odd a la enorme serpiente

-no, el amo xana me ordeno eliminarlos y mientras tenga envuelto a este chico con mi cuerpo ustedes no se atreveran a atacar- dijo snakemon

-ellos no pero yo si- dijo odd montandose en tigermon comenzando a correr hacia el gran digimon

-presion- dijo snakemon presionando el cuerpo de ulrich haciendo que este grite

-!SUELTA LO DESGRACIADO¡- grito odd mientras calumon que se encontraba en el escenario se concentro haciendo que el simbolo de su cabeza comenzara a brillar al mismo tiempo que el digivice de odd el cual estaba brillando de color morado mientras aparecia el dibujo de un rayo en color celeste

(DIGIEVOLUCION)

-TIGERMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A...- comenzo a decir tigermon dendo un gran salto hasta el cielo mientras multiples rayos lo golpeaban haciendolo brillar, cuando aterrizo en el suelo la cilueta luminosa en su cabeza aparecio el simbolo de un rayo morado y despues se apago, dejando ver a un tigre de tres cabezas con colmillos largos como los de un dientes de sables, de pelaje negro con rayas moradas en forma de rayo, con una ilera de pequeñas puias doradas que iban desde la nuca hasta donde comenzaban las colas que eran tres con puntas de metal y eran conectadas por una linea electrica

-CERBERUS TIGERMON- dijo mientras las tres cabezas rugian y comanzaban a caer rayos en el suelo

(fin de la digievolucion)

cuando odd vio la transformacion de su digimon y despues observo

-demosle una gran descarga, cerberus tigermon- dijo este

(datos)

cerberus tigermon digimon tipo: bestia sagrada, nivel: ultra, este digimon es la digievolucion ultra de tigermon con ayuda del emblema del rayo, las puas metalicas que posee en su lomo le sirven para conducir la electricidad por su cuerpo,

sus ataques son: electro bomba, lanza relampado, triple tormenta

(fin de datos)

-mirada mortal- sijo snakemon mientras sus ojos brillaban de color rojo

-lanza relampago- dijo cerberus tigermon mientras las puas de su lomo comenzaban a conectarse por una linea electrica hasta llegar a las colar las cuales tambien se conectaron y en medio de estas se formo una lanza de electricidad la cual dispara directo a una de las cabezas del digimon maligno

-mordida venenosa- dijo la segunda cabeza abriendo la boca punto de devorar a ulrich

-triple tormenta- dijo cerberus tigermon mientras en la boca de cada cabeza se formaba una esfera de electricidad las cuales lanzaron directo en la boca del digimon haciendo que mostrara su digicode el cual odd absorvio con su digivice

-¡GENIAL YA TENGO EL EMBLEMA DEL RAYO!- grito odd con alegria abrazando a su digimon el cual regreso a ser ocelotmon

-odd bajate que pesas- dijo este a lo cual todos rieron. despues de curar a los que restaban, los niños elegidos estaban listos para irse pero antes tenian algo que hacer

-muy bien, todos aplaudan a los digibands, nuestros heroes- dijo un musicnumemon en un escenario mientras detras de el aparecian todos los niños con sus instrumentos pero esta vez johnny era guitarrista y ulrich la segunda voz

-muy bien a rockear!- dijo johnny con alegria giñandole un ojo a hiroki el cual se ruboriso

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

hola calu, aqui les habla calumon calu: la ultima vez que nos vimos calu fuimos a la city music en donde todos tocaron musica y cantaron genial calu! y ayude a ocelotmon a digi evolucionar a cerberus tigermon calu ahora vamos a la siguiente lugar calu, tengo algo hambre calu, comere unas tosdas calu!- dijo calumon

-ni lo sueñes bola de pelos estas son mias- dijo william con un paquete de tostadas con dulce, calumon solo se puso triste

-¡YUMI, WILLIAM ESTA SIENDO MALO CONMIGO calu¡- grito calumon, en ese momento aparece yumi con una cara de pocos amigos

-WILLIAM DALE LAS TOSTADAS!-dijo la japonesa

-pero-

-sin pero william daleselas- dijo yumi a lo que william obedecio dandole las tostadas al pequeño digimon

-soy pequeño pero astuto calu- dijo calumon giñando un ojo mientras comia una tostada

capitulo 13: ¿donde estan odd y hiroki?

toda la pandilla se encontraba descansando ya que habian enfrentado el camper se habia descompuesto en medio un bosque

-oye jeremy ¿como es posible que algo hecho de datos se descomponga?- pregunto johnny

-veras lo que pasa es que como esta hecho de datos en ocaciones los datos ocupan tando espacio que hacen que funcionen lento y eso es lo que le pasa al camper- dijo kokuwamon junto a jeremy mientras tecleaban algo en la laptop de jeremy

-emm.. johnny ¿puedo hablar algo contigo a solas?- pregunto hiroki con un pequeño sonrojo

-claro, caminemos por el bosque , gotsumon, tu y betamon ayuden en lo que puedan a jeremy y kokuwamon- dijo johnny a su digimon el cual estaba comiendo junto con el digimon amfibio

-de acuerdo johnny te avisare cuando todo este listo- dijo el digimon de roca, ambos menores comenzaron a caminar por el bosque hasta que estuvieron lo suficiente mente lejos como para que no los escucharan

-bueno ¿de que querias hablar hiroki?- pregunto johnny

-bueno..de lo que queria hablar era.. que.. bueno.. tu M-me...- comenzo a decir el japones con todo el rostro rojo hasta que de entre unos arbustos salio un garbagemon

(datos)

garbagemon digimon tipo: mutante, nivel: perfeccionado, Garbagemon es el resultado de la asimilación de los datos de una papelera de reciclaje de un escritorio. Se distingue de sukamon, que se originan a partir de datos de basura mutados, por que proceden de la basura en sí. El bote de la basura que utiliza Garbagemon es en realidad, un agujero negro portátil que destruye todo lo que entra en él. Usa una bazooka para disparar los excrementos. Su pelo es una cáscara de plátano

sus ataques son: lanzamiento de desperdicios, pastelillo sucio

(fin de datos)

-que asco y yo que penzaba que numemon era asqueroso y apestoso- dijo johnny tapandose la naris al igual que hiroki por el olor del digimon

-¡OYE ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE ASQUEROSO Y APESTOSO?! !LANZMIENTO DE DESPERDICIOS¡- dijo el garbagemon mientras comenzaba a disparar "excremento" con su bazuca mientras los dos niños comenzaron a correr, cuando llegaron con el resto del grupo todos pudieron ver a ambos menores llanos de manchas de "excremento" amarillo en sus ropas

-guacala, guelen como kiwi cuando se callo en el retrete de la escuela- dijo odd tapandose la neris igual que todos los demas

-es que nos ataco un digimon llamado garbagemon, solo por que dijimos que olia mal es logico de un digimon que tiene una cascara de platano en la cabeza y que vive en un bote de basura- dijo johnny

-pi que apestosos estan pi- dijo piximon

-apestan calu- dijo calumon cubriendose la nariz (osea en donde tendra que estar su nariz)

-les traere algo de ropa y vayanse a bañar a la cascada que esta aqui cerca- dijo yumi

-¿y por que no en el camper?- pregunto hiroki

-ya que jeremy y kokuwamon lo estan reparando nada del camper funciona nisiquiera el baño- dijo demidevimon, sin saberlo todos eran observados por un digimon entre los arbustos el cual tenia su vista fija en odd y hiroki. despues de unos minutos hiroki y johnny se encontraban en una cascada bañandose lo mejor posible para quitarse el olor pero al japones no le preocupaba mucho lo que si le preocupaba era que su amigo notara que estaba sonrojado por verlo desnudo

-termine voy a vestirme- dio hiroki con rapides saliendo de la cascada para despues ir detras de unas rocas para vestise, apenas se termino de vestir alguien lo sujeto por detras y le cubrio la boca para despues llevarselo

-hiroki ya termine, ¿me pasas mi toalla?- pregunto johnny a lo que no tuvo contestacion

-¿hiroki?- lo llamo denuevo sin respuesta.

mientras tanto con el resto de la pandilla, jeremy y kokuwamon seguian arreglando el camper mientras todos los digimons dormian calmadamente debajo de la sombra de uno delos arboles, en cambio sus compañeros humanos se encontraban jugando un partido de foot ball (soccer)

-no me ganaras sterm- dijo william patiando el balon hasta que el mencionado se barrio por el suelo logrando quitarle la pelota al peli-negro

-'que decias william?- pregunto con sarcasmo el aleman corriendo hacia la porteria en la cual se encontraba yumi pero cuando patio el balon este golpeo un arbol que estaba cerca ed la japonesa y revoto dandole en la cabeza a odd

-¿odd estas bien?- pregunto ulrich

-si estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza por el golpe ire a descansar un rato con los digimons- dijo el italiano acercandose al arbol en el que se encontraban los mencionados pero cuando se iba a sentar alguien lo sujeto y lo arrastro a los arbustos sin que nadie lo notara.

-!CHICOS HIROKI DESAPARECIO!- grito johnny (ya vestido) corriendo hacia ellos

-¿como que desaparecio?- pregunto yumi

-si, estabamos en la cascada y el habia terminado asi que se fue a vestir pero cuando lo llame no contesto asi que lo fuy a buscar pero no estaba y encontre su digivice tirado en el suelo- dijo rapidamente johnny mostrando el aparato

-busquemos a hiroki en grupos: aelita, piximon, yumi y tapirmon busquenlo cerca de la cascada, william y demidevimon quedence aqui con jeremy y kokuwamon por si regresa, johnny, gotsumon, betamon, yo, agumon, ocelotmon y odd lo buscaremos por el bosque- dijo ulrich

-oigan ¿y odd?- pregunto ocelotmon viendo que su compañero no estaba por ninguna parte

-hace un segundo estaba hay, tambien se lo devieron llegar asi que comencemos a buscar- dijo betamon a lo que todos asintieron.

mientras tanto en otro lugar, odd y hiroki acababan de despertar en una jaula en lo que parecia la sala de una casa

-¿donde estamos? y ¿como llegamos aqui?- pregunto hiroki frotandose la nuca

- yo los eh traido hasta aqui- se escucho una voz, frente a ellos aparecio un nanimon

(datos)

nanimon digimon tipo: invasor, nivel: campeon, es Un Digimon cuyo verdadero carácter y la razón por la que invadió el mundo digital desde otra dimensión se desconoce. En la dimensión, le dieron el apodo de "Oyaji", y fue guardado como una mascota digital. Tenía una naturaleza tiránica, pero se fue haciendo de una naturaleza más suave debido a su amor hacia la bebida, luego de que su invasión (que no se sabe cómo se hizo ni por qué) fuera un éxito. Pronto se ajustó a la supervivencia dentro del Digimundo, y resultó ser un combatidor resistente

sus ataques son: impulso de energia, puño fuerte, ataque "KK" (no lo escribi para no ser grocero)

(fin de datos)

-mi nombre es nanimon y yo los eh traido hasta aqui para que sean mis mayordomos- dijo el digimon

-"si claro y mira que nosotros te ibamos a preguntar si tenias puestos disponibles"- dijo sarcasticamente odd

-¿haber dinos que pasara si no aceptamos?- pregunto hiroki

-facil, aqui afuera tengo a dos tyrannomons muy ambrientos y si no aceptan lo que les ordeno ustedes sera su proxima cena- dijo nanimon abriendo una ventana por la cual se veian a los dos digimons dinosaurios rugiendo

(datos)

tyrannomon digimon tipo: dinosaurio, nivel campeon,Un Digimon que se asemeja a un dinosaurio, tan antiguo que existía en el mundo prehistórico. Él ha ganado la capacidad de vencer a numerosos rivales con el poder de su cola. Como él es inteligente y tranquilo, es muy fácil domesticarlo. Por lo tanto, es útil en ejércitos de Digimon para defender la parte trasera. Es un ejemplo típico de Digimon evolucionado

sus ataques son: golpe cola, aliento de fuego (no encontre los ataques asi que los invente :p)

(fin de datos)

al ver a los enormes digimon odd y hiroki se aterraron y se abrazaron del miedo. volviendo con la pandilla (grupo de ultich): ulrich, agumon, betamon y johnny (ocelotmon se fue con las chicas) se encontraban recorriendo el bosque en el lomo de monochromon el cual se apresuraba derribando todo a su paso

-oye ¡johnny cuando vas a halar con hiroki?- pregunto el aleman

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto johnny

-por favor, odd y yo ya sabemos que tu gustas de hiroki y que el gusta de ti- dijo ulrich haciendo que el menor se sonrojara

-bueno.. yo se lo queria decir hoy cuando estabamos en la cascada pero desaparecio, cuando lo encuentre se lo dire- dijo johnny

-oye ulrich ¿odd no tenia su digivice en su bolsillo hoy?- pregunto agumon

-es verdad, podemos rastrarlo con los digivice- dijo ulrich sacando su digivice en el cual se veia una especie de mapa con un punto morado no muy alejado, un punto rojo, otro cafe y otro turquesa los tres juntos

- cada color debe corresponder a nuestros digivice y yo traigo el de hiroki asi que el morado es el de odd- dijo el aleman

-muy bien monochromon acelera- dijo johnny a su digimon el cual corrio a mayor velocidad.

mientras tanto en la casa de nanimon: nanimon se encontraba sentado en un sofa reclina-ble mientras hiroki vestido de mucama con una minifalda, orejas de conejo blanco y una cola, mientras le hacia masaje en los pies

-¿de verdad tenemos que usar esto? es muy humillante- dijo hroki tratando de no vomitar por el olor de los pies del digimon

-si amenos que quieran ser comida de mis tyrannomons, !OH GATITA TRAEME OTRA BOTELLA DE LICOR!- grito nanimon, en ese momento aparecio odd vestido tambien de mucama con una minifalda, una cola y orejas de gato violetas y con un liston rojo con un cascabel en el cuello y en las manos llevaba una botella de licor muy grande

-tome, mi amo- dijo odd entre dientes, en ese momento una de las paredes de la casa se destruyo dejando ve a monochromon y a vulcano greymon con sus compañeros humanos a su lado

-¡ULRICH!- grito odd alegre mientras que el aleman al ver la ropa del italiano casi le sangra la nariz al igual que a johnny al ver a hiroki

-no me quitaran a estas presiosuras- dijo nanimon sujetando a hiroki mientras el digimon comenzaba a brillar, en ese momento digievoluciono en un gran digimon pno muy diferente a nanimon: que tenia una cinta negra atada en la cabeza, pelo rojo erizado, dos grandes colmillos saliendo de su boca, dos guantes de metal y su piel era azul

(datos)

troll nanimon digimon tipo: invasor, nivel: ultra, este digimon es la evolucion de nanimon al estar furioso o o muy abaricioso, puede luchar contra cualquier oponente pero nunca se rendira,

sus ataques son: golpe titan, gran rugido

(fin de datos)

-sueltame maltido ginganto- dijo hiroki el cual se encontraba en una de las manos del digimon

-no, tu seras todo mio, ¡golpe titan!- grito troll nanimon dando un fuerte golpe a las cadenas que sujetaban a los tyrannomons

-hora de comer, mis mascotas- dijo el digimon azul mientras los digimons dinosaurios rugian

-johnny tu ve por hiroki, nosotros nos encargamos de estas lagartijas- dijo ulrich mientras precionaba el boton del digivice de hiroki

-betamon digievolucionar a seadramon-

en ese momento seadramon, vulcano greymon y ulrich comenzaron a combatir a los tyrannomons mientras que monochromon y johnnyintentaban ayudar al japones

-ataque volcanico- dijo monochromon lanzando una enorme bola de fuego directo a la cabeza de troll nanimon el cual ni se inmuto

-gran rugido- dijo troll nanimon dando un gran grito el cual derribo monochromon y a johnny

-ya rindanse no pdran ganarme- dijo troll nanimon mientras comenzaba a caminar

-no me rendire, mientras hiroki este en peligro !NO ME RENDIRE¡- grito johnny, en ese momento aparecio calumon aterrizando junto a monochromon

-yo les ayudare- dijo calumon mientras la gema su frente comenzaba a brillar al gual que el digivice de johnny el cual mostraba en la pantalla la imagen de una roca cafe con una grieta

(digievolucion)

-monochromon digievolucionar a..- comenzo a decir monochromon mientras multiples fragmentos de roca se elevaron a su alrededor y se adirieron a su piel hasta formar una enorme esfera de roca, derrepente el simbolo de la roca aparecio y la roca se destruyo dejando ver a un digimon de gran tamaño: con apariencia de una gigantesca iguana negra, de ojos verde, un casco de roca, las garras delanteras parecian estar recubiertas por roca y en su lomo habian multiples puas de roca que iban desde su cabeza hasta su lomo

-!ROCKDRAMON¡- grito el digimon danto un fuerte rugido mientas debajo de el aparecian grandes grietas

(fin de la digievolucion)

-muy bien rockdramon ataca- dijo johny sobre la cabeza de su nuevo digimon

(datos)

rockdramon digimon tipo: mena, nivel:ultra, esta es la digievolucion ultra de monochromon gracias al emblema de la roca, su cuerpo esta reforzado por una fuerte armadura con la cual se puede defender de grandes ataques,

sus ataques son: geo disparo, ataque sismico, sierra de roca

(fin de datos)

-geo disparo- dijo rockdramon dando un fuerte pizo ton con sus patas delanteras haciendo que muntiples fragmentos de roca salieran disparados hacia troll nanimon haciendo que este soltara a hiroki

-!SEADRAMON¡- grito el japones mientras caia hasta que aterrizo en el lomo de su digimon

-devuélvemelo !golpe titan¡- dijo troll nanimon tratando de darle un golpe a seadramon pero fue detenido por la cola de rockdramon

-no tan rapido, te daremos un lindo viaje- dijo johnny bajando del lomo de su digimon mientras rockdramon comenzaba a girar con fuerza hasta lanzar a troll nanimon al aire

-hasta la vista baby ¡sierra roca!- dijo rockdramon comenzando a rodar por el suelo hasta dar un gran salto dandole un fuerte golpe a troll nanimon transformándolo en digihuevo el cual salio volando hacia el cielo

-bien ya terminamos con los tyrannomons- dijo vulcano greymon con ulrich aun en su hombro

-gracias por salvarme johnny- dijo hiroki bajando de la cabeza de seadramon para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amigo

-em.. hiroki.. quiero decirte que.. bueno tu... me gustas mucho- dijo johnny con el rostro rojo

-a mi tambien me gustas- dijo hiroki sonrojado hasta que johnny le dio un ligero beso

-mejor los dejamos solos un rato- dijo odd a lo que ulrich y los digimon asintieron para despues alejarce un poco

-¡te quedaras con esa ropa?- pregunto ulrich

-solo si tu quieres- dijo odd con un ligero sonrojo

continuara...

hola espero que les alla gustado ese cap, bueno les queria comentar que me tomare unas 2 semanas de vacaciones esto de los fics ya que estuve actualizando muy seguido asi que volvere con el proximo cap el dia 9 de julio, nos vemos


	14. Chapter 14

hola a todos, les habla ulrich: la ultima vez que nos vimos: odd y hiroki habian desaparecido asi que nos dividimos en grupos para buscarlos, encontrandonos con nanimon quien tenia a odd y hiroki vestidos de mucamas con orejas de gato y conejo, aunque a odd le quedaba bien. bueno volviendo al asunto nanimon digievoluciono en troll nanimon intentando secuestrar a hiroki pero por suerte johnny pudo desbloquear su emblema de roca haciendo que monochromon digievolucionara a rockdramon logrando venser a troll nanimon, nos vemos

capitulo 14: el poder de los angeles

era un nuevo dia en el digimundo y toda la pandilla se encontraba en el camper camino a la siguiente parada en su mapa

-oye jeremy ¿cual a donde vamos ahora?- pregunto kokuwamon a su compañero humano que se encontraba trabajando en su computadora

-segun el mapa nos dirigimos a un lugar llamado la aldea del comienzo- dijo jeremy

-¡LA ALDEA DEL COMIENZO!- gritaron todos los digimons con alegria

-¿que es la aldea del comienzo?- pregunto aelita

-es el lugar a donde van aparar todos los digihuevos cuando salen volando pi, cuando nacen tienen memoria de sus vidas pasadas y intentan mejorar pi, los digimons siempre se quedan alli pi solo hasta que estan en nivel bebe 2 cuando eso sucede se van a donde quieren pi- explico piximon

-¿se quedan alli solos?- pregunto yumi

-no, alli nos cuidaban elecmon y swanmon, ellos son unos cuidadores grandiosos- dijo tapirmon

-bueno si estan tan emocionados preparence por que llegaremos aproximadamente 9 minutos- dijo jeremy haciendo que todos los digimons corrieran a sus habitaciones.

-¿oigan y calumon?- pregunto william al notar la ausencia del digimon

-esta durmiendo anoche encontro los videojuegos de johnny y hiroki asi que se la paso jugando hasta que amanesio- dijo yumi.

cuando llegaron a la aldea todos bajaron del camper encontrandose con un gran campo en el cual se veian muchos arbustos con diferentes digihuevos y cerca de este de encontraba un edificio de dos colores rosa del lado derecho y azul del lado izquierdo

-que lindos- dijo aelita apunto de tocar un digihuevo

-no los toques- se escuho una voz, todos obcervaron de donde habia venido la voz y pudieron ver a un elecmon

-soy elecmon, uno de los cuidadores y te advierto que no toques los huevos- dijo el digimon electrico

(datos)

elecmon digimon tipo:mamifero, nivel: infantil, este digimon es muy travieso y le encanta jugar bromas, tiene una gran curiocidad, Cada Elecmon es orgulloso de su cola y puede utilizarla para amenazar a sus enemigos

sus ataques son: descarga mortal, super trueno mortal, cuchilla relampago

(fin de datos)

-¡señor ELECMON!- gritaron todos los digimon saltando sobre el digimon electrico

-¡¿eh!? ¿koromon, demipiximon, amphibianmon, batmon, rammon, motimon, menamon, nyaromon? ¿son ustedes?- pregunto elecmon resiviendo como respuesta un gran si de los digimons

-mis pequeños, pero miren cuanto an cresido todo este tiempo- se escucho otra voz, todos desviaron la mirada y pudieron ver a swanmon con un huevo en su ala derecha

(datos)

swanmon digimon tipo: ave, nivel campeon, La belleza de este digimon sólo es igualada por su ferocidad por sus instintos de protección

sus ataques son: tornado supresmo, ala blanca aleto

(fin de datos)

-señorita swanmon un gusto volver a verla- dijo betamon acercandose a la cisne junto con los demas

-es un gusto verlos tan grandes- dijo swanmon

-y no solo cresimos sino que somos los digimons de los nuevos niños elegidos- dijo ocelotmon

-ellos son: ulrich, odd, hiroki, jeremy, william, johnny, aelita y yumi- dijo agumon señalando a cada uno

-un gusto conocelos soy swanmon la segunda cuidadora de este lugar- dijo swanmon haciendo una ligera reverencia

-el gusto es nuestro, ¿por que hay dos cuidadores?- pregunto ulrich

-veran, yo me encargo de los digimon recien nacidos y elecmon se encarga de los que acaban de digievolucionar a nivel bebe 2 para que sepan a donde pueden ir- dijo swanmon

-pasen a nuestra casa para tomar algo de te, hay alguien que le gustaria conocerlos- dijo elecmon dejando a todos confundidos

-¿a nosotros?- pregunto hiroki

-sip vengan- dijo swanmon comenzando a caminar hasta el edificio. cuando entraron por el lado rosa pudieron ver a muchos digimons bebes bebiendo sus biberones o jugando y tambien un pequeño grupo que estaba jugando con un joven de unos 19 o 20 años, de pelo rubio corto, con un gorro de pescador blanco, que vestia una chaqueta verde claro, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules y encima de su cabeza se encontraba un patamon sentado

-mira TK ellos deben ser los nuevos niños- dijo patamon comenzando a volar

(datos)

patamon digimon tipo: mamifero, nivel infantil,Un Digimon mamífero que se caracteriza por sus grandes orejas. Es capaz de volar a través del aire mediante el uso de ellas como grandes alas, pero sólo va a una velocidad de 1 km / h, se dice que es definitivamente más rápido caminando. Sin embargo, es muy popular debido a su apariencia linda cuando está volando desesperadamente

sus ataques son: burbuja de aire, aletazo

(fin de datos)

-hola ustedes deben ser los nuevos niños elegidos un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es Takeru takaishi pero diganme TK uno de los primeros niños elegidos- se presento el mayor

-el gusto es nuestro nosotros somos: ulrich sterm, johnny green, aelita stones, william dumbar, odd della robbia, jeremy belpois y yumi y hiroki ishiyama- dijo urlrich estrechando la mano del mayor

-eh escuchado mucho de ustedes estos dias y me sorprende que esten aqui- dijo T.k con una sonrisa la cual dejo enbobada a aelita

-aelita reacciona recuerda que eres novia de jeremy- dijo yumi en voz baja para que nadia las escuchara

-a si- respondio torpemente la peli-rosa rascandose la cabeza, depues de unas horas de estar hablando sobre el digimundo y sus aventuras se escucho una gran explosion que venia de afuera, cuando todos salieron a ver pudieron ver a un gran kimeramon con el simbolo de xana en color rojo en su frenteacercandose

(datos)

occikimeramon digimon tipo: mutante infectado, nivel: ultra, es Un Digimon compuesto para el cual cada parte que compone su conjunto, tales como los brazos, las piernas, el cuerpo y la cola, fue elaborada mediante la síntesis de varios Digimon. Como este tipo de síntesis se llevó a cabo está envuelto en misterio. En contraste con machinedramon, que fue sintetizado a partir de partes mecánicas de varias especies de Digimon

sus ataques son:cabeza de serpiente, brazos hibridos, rayo de virus

(fin de datos)

-se esta acercando demaciado rapido, vamos agu..- comenzo a decir ulrich pero jeremy lo interrumpio

-no ulrich, agumos usa ataques del elemento fuego y si digievoluciona va a freir los digihuevos, hiroki, betamon, tu y agumon vayan con elecmon a calmar a los digimos bebe 2, aelita, piximon, yumi y tapirmon ayuden a swanmon con los bebes y los huevos, el resto nos encargaremos de detener a occikimeramon vamos- dijo jeremy a lo que todos asintieron y se separaron

-demidevimon digievolucionar a devimon-

-ocelotmon ultra digievolucionar a cerberus tigermon-

-gotsumon ultra digievolucionar a rockdramon-

- kokuwamon digievolucionar a drill kuwagamon-

-patamon ultra digievolucionar a magnaangemon-

todos ya habian digieolucionado y se sorprendian de la apariencia del digimon angel

(datos)

magnaangemon digimon tipo: arcangel, nivel: ultra, es Un Digimon Arcángel con ocho brillantes alas plateadas. La misión de MagnaAngemon en el digimundo es como un oficial de la ley, y tiene el deber de supervisar y vigilar a muchos Digimon Ángeles

sus atques son: desterrador de almas. puerta del destino, baston santo

(fin de datos)

-vamos- dijo tk corriendo junto a su digimon al igual que los demas

-misiles escarabajos- dijo drill kuwagamon lanzando multiples misiles en forma de escarabajos

-viento endemoniado- dijo devimon haciendo una gran coriente de viento negro

-triple tormenta- dijo cerberus tigermon mientras en la boca de cada cabeza se formaba una esfera de electricidad las cuales lanzaron pero los tres ataques no le hicieron ni un rasjuño

-cabeza de serpiente- dijo occikimeramon disparando un rayo de energia roja la cual daño a cerberus tigermon devolviendolo a su forma de ocelotmon

-odd lleva a ocelotmon a lo de elecmon, jeremy, william, vayan con los demas, occikimeramon es demaciado fuerte para ustedes- dijo tk

-deacuerdo- dijoron ambos retrocediendo con sus digimons

-cabeza de serpiente- dijo occikimeramon lanzando un gran rayo de energia roja hacia la parte del edificio de swanmon

-!NO YUMI¡- grito william mientras en su digivice aparecia una imagen borrosa al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de devimon se transformo en energia azul

-¡GRAN SOMBRA!- grito devimon mientras su sombra se estiraba hasta donde se encontraba la aldea creando frente a esta una enorme barrera de oscuridad que detuvo el ataque

-william devimon esta listo para la digievolucion ultra, ve por calumon yo me encargo de proteger la aldea- dijo jeremy a lo que el peli-negro asintio antes de correr lo mas rapido que podia al camper

-¡ENANO DESPIERTA!- comenzo a gritar william mientras se acercaba al camper

-¡CALUMON!- grito william con mas fuerza mientras solo penzaba en proteger a yumi. en el camper calumon acabava de despertar ya que en su mente escucho la voz de william

-amigos en peligro calu les ayudare calu- dijo calumon haciendo brillar la gema de su cabeza.

volviendo con william ya estaba apunto de llegar al camper cuando vio un destello rojo salir de este y vio como su digivice comenzo a brillar de color azul oscuro mientras en la pantalla aparecia la imagen de una media luna de color azul claro

-!ahora¡- grito william apuntando su digivice a devimon

(DIGIEVOLUCION)

-DEVIMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A...- comenzo a decir devimon mientras era cubierto por sombras hasta estar completamente negro, en su frente aparecio el simbolo de la luna y todas las sombras se quitaron de encima de el dejando ver a un digimon parecido a angemon pero su casco era negro con dos agujeros por donde se ven unos ojos rojos, pelo largo y negro, 6 alas largas y afiladas como si fueran de metal, vistia un traje azul oscuro con pantalones negro, unos guantes de metal dorado al igual que sus botas y en su mano izquierda tenia un baston largo con una cuchilla de cada lado

-DARKANGEMON- dijo el digimon mientras las sombras del suelo se movian como tentaculos

(fin de la digievolucion)

-mostremosles el poder de la oscuridad darkangemon- dijo william con una sonrisa de lado

(datos)

darkangemon digimon tipo: angel caido, nivel: ultra, este digimon es el resultado de la digievolucion de devimon con el emblema de la oscuridad, aunque tiene un parecido con angemon este digimon es su contraparte

sus ataques son: golpe de terror, cuchilla nopturna, gran sombra, cambio de modo

(fin de datos)

-desterrador de almas- dijo magnaangemon mientrs sus manos brillavan y lanzaba multiples rayos de luz los cuales dañaron a occikimeramon

-geo disparo- dijo rockdramon dando un fuerte pizo ton con sus patas delanteras haciendo que muntiples fragmentos de roca salieran disparados hacia el dgimon maligno

-cuchilla nocturna- dijo darkangemon moviendo su basta lanzando dos cuchillas de luz hacia la cabeza de occikimeramon pero este derrivo de un golpe a los tres digimons

-maldicion, no somos lo suficientemente fuerte- dijo william entre dientes hasta que vio que su digivice brillaba aun con mas intencidad al igual que el D-3 de tk

-william apunta tu digivice hacia mi- dijo el mayor a lo cual el pei-negro obedecio y de ambos digivice salio una luz gris

(digievolucion)

-darkangemon-

-magnaangemon-

-digievolucion DNA digievolucionar a..- comenzaron a decir al unisono mientras se unian en un destello gris dejando ver a un hombre alto musculoso, pelo largo rubio, que tenia una marca en forma de rayo morado debajo de su ojo izquierdo, que vestia un traje blanco con un taparavos negro y un pantalon azul oscuro, con seis alas: las primeras y ultimas de angemon, las del medio de dackangemon, en cada hombro tenia una hombrera una blanca con una gema negra en el hombro derecho y la otra negra con una gema blanca en el hombro izquierdo

-LUCEMON MODO ANGELICAL- dijo el digimon desplegando sus alas dejando caer algunas plumas

(fin de digievolucion)

-¿que sucedio?- pregunto johnny asombrado

-es una digievolucion DNA, es una digievolucion en la que se fusionan a dos digimons diferentes que comparten el mismo sentimiento y se unen para formar a un digimon aun mas fuerte- explico TK

-muy acabalo lucemon- dijo william

(datos)

lucemon modo angelical digimon tipo: señor de los angeles, nivel: ultra, este digimon es la reprecentacion del equilibrio ya que es la combinacion de un digimon oscuro y otro de luz, en sus hombreras se encuentran dos gemas las cuales representan el ying y el yang y cuando se concentra estas gemas emanan una energia que aumenta su poder

sus ataques son: puerta de los dioces, llave al cielo, catigo del infierno, jaula del juicio final

(fin de datos)

-castigo del infierno- dijo lucemon juntando sus manos de las cuales salio disparada una rafaga de fuego negro el cual parecia dañar a occikimeramon

-cabeza de serpiente- dijo kimeramon disparando un gran rayo de energia roja la cual se dirigia a la aldea del comienzo, drill kuwagamon al ver esto acelero lo mas rapido que pudo hasta que llego a una roca que uso de rampa para dar un gran salto colocandose frente al rayo

-BLINDAJE- dijo este mientras todo su cuerpo era cuabierto por grandes placas de metal incluyendo la parte en la que se encontraba jeremy, al recibir el impacto drill kuwagamon salio disparado hacia el suelo muy dañado al mismo tiempo que las placas se guardaban dejando salir a jeremy

-drill kuwagamon ¿estas bien?, reciste- dijo jeremy viendo como su digimon comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos

-llave al cielo- dijo lucemon lanzando un rayo de energia blanca al cielo, en ese momento comenzo a verse un resplandor multicolor que cubria todo al campo hasta la aldea, ese resplando hizo que drill kuwagamon comenzara a brillar de color blanco al mismo tiempo que se veia que todas sus heridas eran curadas

-me siento mucho mejor ahora- dijo el digimon insecto moviendo su taladro

-ahora acabalo- dijeron tk y william al unisono, en ese momento lucemon volo hasta lo mas alto en el cielo

-jaula del juicio final- dijo lanzando una esfera de energia amarilla la cual al impactar contra occikimeramon se transformo en una gran jaula de energia la cual el digimon maligno intentaba detruir sin exito

-ahora pagaras por intentar atacar esta aldea, ¡PUERTA DE LOS DIOSES¡- dijo lucemon dibujando un gran circulo con su mano el cual salio disparado a la jaula la cual debajo de esta aparecio una gigantesca puerta plateada que se abrio y absorbio a occikimeramon

-¡QUE BIEN!- dijo johnny junto con rockdramon (ellos no se quisieron entrometer en la pelea :P).

despues de calmar a todos los bebes, toda la pandilla se encontraba afuera del camper apunto de despedirse de tk

-un gusto averlos conocerlos y les deseo suerte en su viaje- dijo patamon sentado en la cabeza de su compañero humano

-si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- dijo aelita ruborisada

-me gutaria pero me estan esperando en casa- dijo el mayor

-¡TK , PATAMON!- se escucho a lo lejos en ese momento parecio una chica de unos 19 años, pelo castaño largo y lacio, ojos rojisos (parami kari tiene ojos rojisos) que vestia una blusa rosa, unos pantalones negros largos y llevaba una camara en ganchada a un cinturon rosa y junto a ella corria un gatomon

-hola kari, hola gatomon- dijo tk resiviendo a la resien llegada con un beso dejando aelita como piedra

-hola gatomon adivina ellos son los nuevos niños elegidos- dijo patamon

(datos)

gatomon digimon tipo: bestia sagrada, nivel ultra,Tiene una gran curiosidad, y por eso ama las bromas. Aunque su cuerpo es pequeño, es un preciado Digimon de las especies sagradas, y su tamaño no demuestra la verdadera fuerza que posee. Lleva un anillo sagrado en su cola como prueba de que pertenece a las especies sagradas

sus ataques son: golpe de gato, cola de gato, patada de gato

(fin de datos)

-hola soy kari kamiya y ete es gatomon otros de los niños elegidos originales- dijo la chica dandole la mano a odd

-un gusto pero ya tenemos que irnos, ya que TK se olvido que hoy teniamos que ir a una fiesta- dijo gatomon

-¡¿ERA HOY?!- pregunto sorprendido el rubio a lo cual kari asintio

-pues apresuremosnos, no vemos chicos si necesitan nuestra ayuda cuente con nosotros- dijo patamon corriendo junto con TK, kari y gatomon

-adios nos vemos- dijo yumi hasta que noto que aelita estaba inmovil

-¿aelita estas bien? ¿aelita?- pregunto yumi moviendo la mano frente a su amiga sin reepuesta

continuara...

ya no aguantaba mas estar sin subir este cap asi que acorte mis vacaciones y regrese ,perdon si fue largo pero sue para compezan el tiempo que no actualice nos vemos


	15. Chapter 15

demidevimon: ¿hola hay alguien aqui?

sip solo yo

demidevimon: ¿a donde se fueron todos? no encuentro ni siquiera al molesto de agumon

se fueron a comprar ¿no lo recuerdas? la ultima vez hicimos "piedra, papel y tijeras" para ver quien decia lo del cap anterior y tu perdiste

demidevimon: es verdad (-_-) bueno la ultima vez que nos vimos hicimos una parada en la aldea del comienzo en donde yo y el resto de los digimons saludamos a nuestros anteriores niñeros swanmon y elecmon, para nuestra sorpresa nos encontramos con unos de los niños elegidos originales que se hacia llamar TK y su digimon patamon, estuvimos muy entretenidos hablando hasta que un occikimeramon aparecio intentando atacar la aldea haci que nos separamos para poder ayudar y proteger la aldea pero ni los de nivel ultra eran capaces de hacerle un rasguño a ese monstruo hasta que digievolucione en darkangemon pero ni haci pude lastimarlo mucho hasta que me combine con magna angemon formando a lucemon modo angelical y porfin en esa forma pudimos eliminar de una vez por todas a ese kimeramon, bueno nos vemos

capitulo 15: el resplandor de carbuncomon

toda la pandilla se encontraba en medio de un bosque junto a un gran lago, todos estaban descanzando de tanta pelea: los digimos estaban jugando en el agua mientras sus compañeros humanos se relajaban y disfrutaban la paz y la tranquilidad del lugar: ulrich estaba recostado contra un arbol mientras odd estaba acostado en el suelo con la cabeza en las piernas del primero, hiroki y johnny estaban jugando unos videojuegos dentro del camper, william y yumi estaban revisando el camper para ver que necesitaban comprar en el siguiente pueblo o aldea y por ultimo jeremy trabajando en el anti virus contra xana mientras aelita lo observa molesta

-muy bien jeremy ya me arte- dijo la peli-rosa quitandole el aparato al rubio

-¡OYE! devuélvemelo aelita, aun sigo tratando de terminar el antivirus- dijo jeremy tratando de quitarle la computadora a la chica pero esta no se lo permitia

-no jeremy, desde que llegamos lo unicos que haces todo el dia es trabajar en el antivirus, ahora no te devolvere la laptop hasta mañana asi que por hoy relajate- dijo aelita haciendo que el rubio aceptara su derrota al mismo tiempo que los digimons se reian por el comportamiento de la pareja

-oigan tecnomon nos esta llamando- dijo yumi saliendo del camper con la esfera que tecnomon les aviadado para comunicarse que se encontraba brilloando, junto con william,johnny y hiroki. toda la pandilla se reunio y la japonesa lanzo la esfera frente a ellos haciendo aparecer un olograma del digimon creador de los digivice

-hola niños ¿como les ha ido en su viaje?- pregunto tecnomon

-muy bien ya hemos desbloqueado los emblemas del fuego, rayo, roca y oscuridad solo faltan cuatro- dijo ulrich

-hola señor tecnomon calu- dijo calumon comenzando a saltar

-¡¿CALUMON?!- es escucho en el olograma al mismo tiempo que junto a tecnomon aparecia monjesmon el cual parecia enojado

-¡¿pero que rayos haces alli?! te eh estado buscando por todas partes- grito el digimon monje

-no te preocupes monjesmon yo lo deje ir con ellos- dijo tecnomon

-¡¿usted sabia?!¿¡y por que no me lo dijo?! estuve digievolucionando millones de veces levantando el templo entero para encontrarlo- se quejo monjesmon

-es que era divertido jeje- respondio el digimon dorado haciendo que el digimon monje y los niños elegidos junto a su digimons cayeran de espaldas

-no te preocupes nosotros lo cuidamos muy bien ¿como has estado monjesmon? ¿pudieron reconstruir el templo?- pregunto aelita

-bien ya manejo mucho mejor mi digievolucion y el templo esta como nuevo y mejorado gracias por preguntar- dijo monjesmon ya mas calmado

-¿a donde se dirigen ahora?- pregunto tecnomon

-hicimos una parada para relajarnos el dia de hoy pero mañana por la tarde llegaremos al pueblo artico que se encuentra en la region fria de la isla despues de eso solo nos quedaria la costa en donde navegariamos a la siguiente isla- dijo jeremy

-haci que el pueblo artico bueno hay van a poder comprar todo lo que necesiten y espero que muy pronto puedan desbloquear el resto de los emblemas, hasta luego niños y les deseo suerte- dijo tecnomon antes de que el olograma desapareciera, en ese momento una de las orejas de ocelotmon empezo a moverse de un lado al otro escuchando algo hasta que este devio la mirada a un arbol pero este estaba vacio

-¿ocurre algo ocelotmon?- pregunto odd a su digimon mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-no, no es nada, solo que me parecio haber escuchado algo.. devio ser mi imaginacion, oye odd vamos a comer algo ya me dio hambre- dijo el digimon mientras un crujito de tripas sonaron de su compañero

-je je alparecer penzamos igual vamos creo que tengo algunas botanas guardadas en mi habitacion- dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar junto a su digimon sin darse cuenta que en el mismo arbol que el digimon atigrado obserbava antes ahora estaba uns figura oscura con una mirada perversa

-le llevare esos emblemas al amo xana-dijo el digimon desapareciendo.

mas tarde ese dia, yumi acababa de abrir los ojos, parecia que se habia quedado dormida pero no desperto en su habitacion del camper !sino en la de su casa¡

-¿pero como llegue a casa? ¿tapiron?- pregunto yumi sin respuesta, rapidamente se acerco a la ventana y no podia creer lo que veia: todos sus amigos a sus padres (los de yumi) estaban jugando y divirtiendose con los digimons: ulrich, su padre y agumon estaban haciendo un asado, hiroki, johnny, gotsumon y betamon estaban jugando al soocer junto con otros que conocia de kadic. yumi rapidamente bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al patio en donde no podia creer esa escena, lo inico que llamaba su atencion era la ausemcia de 2 de los digimons y de su digivice

-oye aelita ¿como llegamos a la tierra? no estabamos en el digimundo hace tan solo unas horas?- pregunto yumi

-¿que no lo recuerdas? jeremy termino justamente hoy el antivirus y lo materializo en un arma la cual disparo al cielo y elimino todo rastro de xana haci que volvimos y... por accidente terminamos apareciendo en tu patio trasero con todo el camper asi que les explicamos todo y lo tomaron bien- dijo aelita antes de caminar hasta donde se encontraba piximon

-¿oye ulrich no viste por casualidad a calumon o a tapirmon?- pregunto la japonesa acercandose al aleman

-tapirmon nose pero calumon se quedo en el digimundo jugando con otros digimons- dijo ulrich antes de ir sacando la cane de la parrilla pero yumi seguia sintiendo que algo no encajaba en el lugar.

calumon se encontraba en medio del bosque inconciente en el suelo con algunos rapones y moretones, en ese momento caumon comenzo a despertar algo adolorido y intento caminar

-ten..tengo que ayudar a mis.. amigos calu- dijo este mientras caminaba con dificultad atravez del bosque.

yumi ahora estaba sentada en una silla frente a una gran mesa en la cual todos sus amigos estaban sentados con sus digimons mientras comian todo estaba en silencio hasta que yumi escucho una debil voz que la llamaba

-yumi- decia la voz pero ella miraba para todos lados y todos estaban comiendo en silencio

-¿escucharon eso?- pregunto la japonesa

-¿escuchar que?- pregunto hiroki

-me parecio haber escuchado la voz de tapirmon- dijo yumi

-devio ser tu imaginacion- dijo johnny pero en ese momento yumi pudo ver la marca que tapirmon traia en su casco pero estaba brillando en la puerta trasera de la casa

-ire adentro a buscar algo ya vuelvo- dijo yumi intentando ir a averiguar que ocurria pero en ese momento todos la obserbaron con una extrana mirada

-no te iras de aqui- dijo ulrich con una extraña voz al tiempo de todos se paraban y intentaban atraparla, ella al ver que algo debia estar mal corrio lo mas rapido posible hasta la puerta esquivando todos los ataques de los digimon y cuando estaba apunto de llegar un golpe roca de gotsumon impacto cerca de su pie haciendo que tropesara pero logrando crusar la puerta la cual se cerro dejando ver esta vez el claro cerca del lago en el que se encontraban antes frente a ella estaban todos sus amigos y digimons inconcientes en el suelo, poco mas adelante pudo ver a tapirmon esquivando los ataques de uns pequeña obeja que traia un gorro de dormir negro, lana gris, ojos rojos y un pequeño cascabell en su cuello en el cual tenia la marca de xana

(datos)

occisleepmon digimon tipo: vestia sagrada infectada, nivel ultra, este digimon originalmente seria un proterdor de sueños al igual que tapirmon pero al ser infectado por xanaramon se comvirtio en un creador de sueños en los que encierra a la gente

sus ataques son: sueño eterno, balido (1) sonoro, maga estatica, escudo lana

(fin de datos)

-¿tapirmon que sucede?- pregunto yumi

-por fin despiertas yumi, lo que ocurre es que este sleepmon los encerro a ustedes en sueños cuando estabamos preparando las cosas para irnos y ahora el tiene los digivice- dijo su digimon, en ese momento la japonesa pudo ver que en una de las patas del digimon maligno se encontraba una bolsa de plastico en la cual se veian los digivice

-balido sonoro- dijo occisleepmon dando un balido (el sonido de la oveja) muy fuerte con el cual derrivo a tapirmon.

mientras tanto no muy lejos de alli, calumon caminaba lo mas rapido que podia intentando llegar a sus amigos hasta que tropezo con una raiz levantada

-no puedo ayudarlos calu soy muy debil calu- comenzo a decir mientras se levantaba

-no digas eso enano- dijo una muy familiar silueta en un arbol

-si puedes ayudar, solo tienes que concentrar todo tu corazon en ese objetivo al igual que lo hiciste con nosotros- dijo el digimon antes de irse

-sip calu tienes razon no me redire, no me rendire CALU!- dijo con animos calumon mientras frente a el aparecia una tarjeta azul la cual tomo y lanzo como si fuera un disco hasta que la carta se detuvo vertical mente en medio del aire, en ese momento calumon comenzo a correr hacia la carta hasta que de su frente salio disparado un rayo rojo el cual dio directo en la carta transformandola en un anillo de datos al cual salto

(matrix evolution)

-calumon digievolucionar a...- comenzo a decir calumon mientras toda su piel se desintegraba dejando ver su cuerpo de datos blanco con rayas moradas cruzadas y un triangulo rojo en su frente, en ese momento una nueva piel se empezo a materializar mientras el cuerpo de calumon cambiaba hasta que se transformo en un lobo blanco con un cuerno triangular de cristal rojo, ojos verdes y con la marca matrix (la marca de calumon) a los lados de sus patas delanteras

-CARBUNCOMON-dijo mientras daba un gran aullido

(fin de la digievolucion)

un gran resplandor se vio moverse por todo el bosque hasta que llego al claro en el que se encontraban sus amigos inconcientes, yumi, tapirmon y el digimon que lo ataco

-no lastimaras a mis amigos- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe con su cuerno al digimon maligno

(datos)

carbuncomon digimon tipo: bestia sagrada, nivel: campeon, este digimon posee una gran fuerza gracias a que posee la gema matrix, tambien es un digimon fiel que nunca se rinde ante nada y unico en su especie

sus ataques son: mega aullido, prueba de confianza, gran rasplandor , garra cortante

(fin de datos)

-mega aullido- dijo carbuncomon disparando un rayo de luz dorada de su boca con el cual logro hacerle un agujero a la bolsa en el que estaban los digivice

-mega estatica- dijo occisleepmon lanzando un rayo electrico hacia carbuncomon pero este lo pudo esquivar al mismo tiempo que yumi tomaba su digivice pero siguiendo confundida por el digimon que la estaba ayudando

-yumi levanta tu digive- dijo el carbunco (1)

-yumi has le caso es calumon- dijo tapirmon asombrando a la japonesa hasta que le vanto su digivice

-ahora- dijo esta al digimon sagrado el cual esquibava los ataques del digimon infectado

-gran resplando- dijo carbuncomon haciendo que su cuerno/gema comenzara a brillar de multiples colores al tiempo que el digivice de yumi brillava de color blanco con la imagen de una nube gris en el centro

-tapirmon digievolucionar a elephantmon- en ese momento elephantmon comenzo a brillar tambien

(digievolucion)

-elephantmon ultra digievolucionar a...- comenzo a decir mientras su armadura se desprendia de el dejando ver un gran resplandor blanco al tiempo que se formaba un tornado a su alrededor con el simbolo de una nube gris brillando, cuando el tornado se detubo dejo ver a un gran elefante que traia una armadura blanca entre la cual se veia un poco de pelo castaño, ojos azules, en su casco se encontraba la marca de tapirmon, con dos aberturas en el lomo por las cuales salian dos alas emplumadas de color cafe, dos largos colmillos blancos que en la base de cada uno se encontraba un gran anillo sagrado y en la punta de su trompa (que tambien era cubrierta por la armadura) tenia una esfera azul con dos puas doradas

-!CELESTIAL MAMUTMON!- dijo el digimon moviendo sus alas provocando una gran rafaga de viento

(fin de la digievolucion)

(datos)

celestial mamutmon digimon tipo: bestia sagrada, nivel: ultra, este digimon esta protegido por una armadura blanca la cual es semi indestructible, con la esfera de metal quetrae en la punta de su tropa es capas de generar energia o desviarla, en ra´pido tanto en aire como en la tierra

sus ataques son: super uracan, luz sagrada, estampida celestial, tormenta de plumas

(fin de datos)

-super uracan- dijo celestial mamutmon moviendo sus alas provocando un viento muy fuerte que hizo estrellar a occisleepmon contra un arbol

-mega estatica- dijo el digimon maligno volviendo a lanzar otro rayo el cual se desvió y termino absorbido por la esfera de metal azul que el digimon del viento poseia

-ataquemos juntos !mega aullido¡- dijo carbuncomon disparando un rayo de energía dorada por su boca

-tormenta de plumas- dijo celestial mamutmon agitando sus alas por las cuales disparo múltiples plumas como si fueran cuchillos

-escudo de lana- dijo occisleepmon expandiendo su lana deteniendo el ataque de carbuncomon pero aun con ese escudo kas plumas llegaron a clavarse en el cascabell de su cuello en el que tenia la marca de xana haciendo que su lana cambiara a ser de color blanca, sus ojos celestes, su gorro rosa, y cu cascabell dorado

-¿Q-que sucedio?¡por que me duele la cabeza?- pregunto el digimon oveja

-fuiste inctado por xanaramon y nos atacaste pero no te preocupes no dañaste a nadie ¿puedes despertar a mis amigos?- pregunto yumi

-sip- dijo sleepmon con una dulce sonrisa, mas tarde esa noche todos se encontraban cenando dentro del camper mientras veian como agumos y odd se atascaban con la comida (yumi no les hablo de la evolucion de calumon)

-pero ya, agumon deja de comer ya comiste 6 platos de comida- dijo ulrich a su digimon

-y tu tambien odd, no entiendo como termine siendo tu compañero en lugar de agumon- dijo ocelotmon comiendo con tranquilidad

-bufeno nof tef quefes- dijo odd con la boca llena hasta que resivio un golpe en la cabezapor parte de la lanza de piximon

-!PI NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA CERDO pi!- dijo el digimon hada preparando para golpear una segunda vez

-oigan ¿y calumon?- pregunto aelita al ver el asiento vacio del digimon

-esta en el techo dijo algo de querer ver las estrellas- respondio william, mientras tanto en el techo del camper la luz de la luna dejaba ver dos pequeñas figuras que se encontraban recostadas viendo las estrellas

-sabes una cosa: te estuve buscando por todas partes, pero parecia que la tierra te habia tragado jiji, me da gusto que allas digievilucionado al fin enano- dijo el otro digimon

-gracias calu-

-sabes creo que me quedare un tiempo con ustedes, monjesmon quieres que te cuide haci que mejor te vigilo bien- dijo el digimon

-que bien caluuu impmon viajara con calumon caluu- dijo calumon mientras comenzaba a saltar

-jeeje no tienes remedio calumon- dijo impmon

continuara...

1: carbunco es una criatura conciderada perro del diablo que tiene la forma de un perro normal con una especie de espejo o gema brillante en su frente


	16. Chapter 16

hola a todos aqui les habla odd: la ultima vez que nos vimos todos caimos bajo el ataque "sueño eterno" de occisleepmon pero por suerte yumi pudo ver que lo que veia no era real y salio del sueño encontrandose con tapirmon y con occisleepmon peleando pero con mucha dificultad ya que aunque parecia una pequeña oveja era un nivel ultra, para mas suerte aun llego calumon digievolucionado en carbuncomon el cual ayudo a tapirmon a llegar a la etapa ultra digievolucionando en celestial mamutmon y desbloqueando el emblema del viento, ahora solo faltan 3 emblemas deseenos suerte

capitulo 16: batalla en el museo

toda la pandilla se encontraba en el camper tratando de entretenerse ya que desde el dia de ayer que no aparecia ningun digimon maligno y aun faltaba mucho para llegar al pueblo artico,

-que aburrimiento ya lei todas mis historietas 2 veces y ya le gane a hiroki un millon de veces en todos los video juegos ¿jeremy no podrias intentar hacer aparecer algo divertido?- pregunto johnny

-no, si hago eso primero me tardaria y segundo el camper iria mas lento para poder materializar los datos de lo que pides- dijo jeremy aun trabajando con el virus

-oigan ¿donde esta calumon?, anoche no lo vi entrar- dijo aelita junto con piximon

-creo que esta en su habitacion, pero pareciera como si estuviera con alguien mas- dijo kokuwamon

-pi debe estar con agumon o ocelotmon pi- dijo piximon en ese momento los mencionados con sus compañeros humanos bajaron del primer piso alparecer resien despiertos

-buenos dias chicos ¿que hay para desayunar?- pregunto odd

-yumi hizo unos panqueques, estan en el refriguerador ¿ocelotmon, agumon no estaban con calumon hace unos minutos en su habitacion?- pregunto la peli-rosa

-no, nos acabamos de despertar- dijo agumon

-esperen, si ustedes se acaban de despertar, yumi y tapirmon estan con william y demidevimon limpiando la cocina,gotsumon, betamon y hiroki estan en su habitacion y nosotros estamos aqui ¿quien esta entonces con calumon en su habitacion?- pregunto kokuwamon alertando a todos haciendo que todos subieran a la habitacion del menor de los digimons (menos jeremy) , cuando llegaron a la puerta pudieron escuchar unas voces

-que bueno que por fin te encontre, parecia que te habia tragado la tierra- dijo una voz

-calu estaba en el templo con monjesmon pero me vine con los chicos calu, ahora les estoy ayudando para que evolucionen calu- dijo la voz de calumon

-¿quien sera el que esta con calumon?- pregunto betamon

-no lo se pero vamos a averiguarlo- dijo ulrich golpeando la puerta

-calumon somos nosotros ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto el aleman, en ese momento la pueta se abrio y dejo ver a calumon y a un impmon dibujando

-calu buenos dias chicos calu- dijo calumon

-¿oye calumon quien es tu amigo?- pregunto yumi señalando a impmon

-calu el es mi viejo amigo impmon calu nos concemos de hace años y ayer nos reencontramos calu- dijo calumon

-un gusto conocerlos nuevos niños elegidos, fui enviado por monjesmon para que el enano de calumon no se metiera en problemas- dijo impmon estrechando la mano de ulrich

(datos)

impmon digimon tipo: pequeño diablo,Un Digimon Niño, que tiene un aspecto como el hijo de un demonio. Le encantan las bromas, así que disfruta viendo las apariencias avergonzadas de sus oponentes. Además, se dice que cuando aparece Impmon, los electrodomésticos temporalmente se vuelven locos

sus ataques son: invocacion, noche de fuego, pilar de fuego

(fin de datos)

-nos alegra ver a un amigo de calumon pero la proxima mejor avisen yo ya me estaba preparando para hacerte papilla- dijo demidevimon

-tu no me harias ni un rasguño- dijo impmon

-oigan chicos tienen que venir a ver esto- dijo jeremy desde la planta baja, todos bajaron y pudieron ver que el camper estaba estacionado junto a un gran letrero

-¿EL MUSEO DE LOS ELEGUDOS?- leyo hiroki

-si es el museo del digimundo en donde se alla todos los hechos historicos de cada uno de los grupos de niños elegidos y digimons que salvaron el digimundo, queda a un kilometro mas adelante- dijo betamon

-¿que tal si vamos? seria bueno saber de los otros niños que vinieron antes que nosotros- dijo aelita

-buena idea ademas que alli podre ver que clase de inventos son los que creo tecnomon para ellos- dijo jeremy

-si pero sera mejor que dejen el camper aqui- dijo impmon (ya lo presentaron cuando bajaron)

-¿por que?- pregunto jeremy pensando que debia aver algun peligro

-hay que pagar el estacionamiento- dijo impmon encogiendose de hombros haciendo que todos calleran de espaldas.

despues de desmaterializar el camper guardandolo en la laptop de jeremy, todos comenzaron a caminar directo al museo, algunos veian el paisaje, otros bromeaban sobre algunos digimons y "otros" se aburrian de tanto caminar (cof,odd,cof,hiroki,cof,johnny,cof "hay que fea toz que tengo")

-oigan ¿podemos ir en nuestros digimons? esta caminata se ma hace eterna- dijo odd

-esta bien pero iremos en parejas sobre un digimon para que no se agoten todos- dijo jeremy

-digievolucion: vulvano greymon, celestial mamutmon, drill kuwagamon, rockdramon-

-muy bien sube odd- dijo ulrich ayudando a subir a su novio y ocelotmon al hombro de vulvano grymon

-sujetate bien- dijo ulrich haciendo que ocelotmon de sujetara de la pierna de su dueño y este abrazara al aleman para sotenerse bien

-muy bien suban- dijo johnny a su "novio" (no oficialmente) y a betamon a la cabeza de rockdramon y dandole un rapido beso al japones haciendo que se sonrojara lo cual no paso desapersibido por su hermana mayor, cada quien sobre un digimon fueron haciendo rapido la trayectoria entre el museo y ellos pero cuando estaban llegando se encontraron con dos pequeños digimons escapando de un tyranomon

-tenemos que ayudarles- dijo ulrich a vulcano greymon haciendo que este avanzara mas rapido hasta estar frente al tyranomon el cual al ver la gran diferencia de tamaño se le callo una gota de sudor (estilo anime) por la cien antes de salir corriendo dejando solo a los niños elegidos y a los dos digimons

-¿estan bien?- pregunto aelita cuando llego en la cabina de drill kuwagamon junto con los demas

-¡¿niños humanos?! ¡QUE GENIAL!- grito el primero que era un bokomon

-si estamos bien- repondio el otro que se trataba de un neemon

(datos)

bokomon digimon tipo: mutante, nivel: infantil, este digimon es muy estudioso, posee una gran curiosidad por lo que lo rodea aunque en ocaciones se mantiene demaciado concentrado en algun que otro libro de historia

sus ataques son: tira elastico (solo se lo hace a neemon), libro del conocimiento

(fin de datos)

(datos)

neemon digimon tipo:bestia, nivel infantil, una personalidad alegre y un carácter torpe. A pesar de que siempre espaciado con sus ojos mirando medio dormido, su escape es rápido cuando es importante, Su movimiento especial es esquivar la situación para dormir falsamente cuando se pone en un apuro

sus ataques son: escape rapido, fingir sueño, cuenta burbuja ( en realidad se llama: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7)

(fin de datos)

-hola yo soy bokomon y el es neemon ¿ustedes son los nuevos niños elegidos verdad?- pregunto el digimon blanco

-asi es ¿por que el tyranomon los perseguia?- pregunto jeremy

-es que nos dirigiamos al museo cuando al tontomon de aqui se le ocurrio dormio sobre "una roca roja" que resulto ser la cabeza de tyranomon que estaba dormido hasta que lo desperto, lo que me recuerda que...- comenzo a decir bokomon antes de sujetar el elastico de los pantalones de neemon y soltandolo haciendo que este sintiera un gran dolor

-eso.. si que dolio- dijo el digimon amarillo

- te lo tenias marecido- dijo bokomon haciendo que algunos comenzaran a reir

-oigan, nosotros tambien vamos al museo vengan con nosotro- dijo yumi

-deacuerdo muchas gracias- dijo bokomon subiendose al lomo de mamutmon en el cual tambien se encontraban william y demidevimon, mientras que neemon se dubio al lomo de drill kuwagamon en el que tambien se encontraban calumon, impmon, aelita, piximon y jeremy

-oigan ¿que clase de digimons son estos? nunca vi a ningun digimon asi en ninguno de mis libros- pregunto bokomon al ver a vulcano greymon

-son vulcano greymon, cerberus tigermon, drill kuwagamon y celestial mamutmon ¿nunca habias visto otros asi?- pregunto willliam

-no, es la primera vez que escucho esos nombre- dijo bokomon revisando su libro, despues de las presentaciones llegaron a un gran edificio blanco, con columnas que parecias de marmol y que tenia un letrero plateado con letras doradas que decia "museo de los elegidos", cucando entraron les sorprendio lo que veian: multiples estatuas de digimon buenos y malos, retratos, artefactos, etc

-wow este lugar es mas maravilloso de lo que imagine- dijo bokomon con ojos soñadores

-miren aqui dice: primer grupo- dijo hiroki leyendo una placa que estaba frente a una estatua (pintada) en la que se veian a 5 chicos y 3 chicas y 8 digimons

-si ese fue el primer grupo que llego aqui y que ese enfrento a muchos digimons malvados como: devimon, etemon, myotismon, los maestros de la oscuridad entre otros- dijo bokomom,

-miren uno de ellos tambien tiene un agumon- dijo agumon, al ver la estatua yumi reconocio a cuatro figuras

-oigan ¿esos no son tk, patamon, kari y gatomon? lo que conocimos en la aldea del inicio- dijo la japonesa haciendo que todos miraran las estatuas

-si tienes razon, el mos habia contado de que fue del grupo original- dijo johnny

-¿que llevan en el cuello?- pregunto hiroki

-esos son los emblemas originales los cuales representaban una cualidad que tenia cada uno: valor, amistad, sinseridad, esperanza, conocimiento, puresa, amor y luz, con los emblemas podian digievolucionar a nivel ultra o incluso hacer la digievolucion war- leyo bokomon de su libro (lo saco de su faja)

-miren alli estan otros niños- dijo odd acercandose a otra estatua en la que aparecian 4 chicos jovenes, 2 chicas jovenes y los que parecian ser los mienbros originales pero mayores y todos los digimons

-aqui aparecen los del segundo grupo junto con los originales- dijo ocelotmon

-ellos fueron quienes salvaron el digimundo del emperador de los digimons el cual era un niño elegido que fue corrompido por la semilla de la oscuridad haciendolo esclavisar a los digimons hasta que fue liverado y optuvo el emblema de la amabilidad, el segundo grupo eran los portadores de los digiegg los cuales eran armaduras en forma de huevos que tenian los mismos significados que los emblemas pero segun el digiegg que usaran tenian una digievolucion diferente, tambien eran capases de hacer la digievolucion DNA- dijo bokomon mientras todos veian los 10 digiegg (tambien estaban el de los milagros y la fe).

mientras tanto en el castillo de xanaramon, el digimon virus se encontraba sentado en un trono de cristal rojo mientras veia una pantalla en la cual se veia el museo de los elegidos

-asi que estan en el museo bueno los hare historia(mal chiste) y hare la segunda face de mi plan- dijo xanaramon mientras disparaba dos de sus espinas por una ventana observando como desaparecian a la distancia.

volviendo al museo, todos estaban maravillados viendo cada exposicion hasta que aelita noto algo muy particular en una de las estatuas

-oigan ¿son ideas mias o en esta estatua estan calumon, impmon y el guilmon que conocimos antes?- pregunto la peli-eosa llamando la atencion de todos

- ¿que vieron a guilmon? lo estuve buscando por todos lados pero apenas tenia noticias de el- dijo impmon

-¿ocea que ustedes son eso de alli- pregunto tapirmon señalando la estatua a lo cual ambos digimons asintieron

-calu eso fue con nuestros amigos calu, rika, renamon, takato, guilmon, jury, leomon, henrri, terriermon, susy, lopmon, yo, wardromon, katsuharu, kenta, marine angemon, ryo, cyberdramon, makoto y ai y impmon calu- dijo rapidamente calumon volando sobre las estatuas

-el equipo tamer fue el tercer equipo en entrar al digimundo, estos con la ayuda de su fiel amigo calumon tenian la abilidad de la evolucion matrix la cual combinaba el cuerpo de su tamer o compañero humano con el digimon, ellos fueron los que salvaron ambos mundos del virus delipa (D-readper) que intento borrar ambos mundos- dijo bokomon mientras impmon obserbava la estatua de sus camaradas

-makoto, ai- dijo en voz baja, en ese momento todo el lugar comenzo a sacudirse hasta que todos observaron al digimon mas detestable que habia dicho bokomon antes

-cuidado es malonmyotismon- dijo neemon comenzando a correr

-el amo xanaramon me a revivido y quiere que los elimine, preparence para morir niños elegidos- dijo malonmyotismon

(datos)

malonmyotismon digimon tipo: señor demonio, nivel: mega,Se dice que es la forma final de Myotismon, es un Digimon Señor Demonio. A diferencia de VenomMyotismon, que perdió su inteligencia mediante la búsqueda de demasiado poder y era como una bestia, logró superarlo, armonizando su inteligencia junto con todos sus otros aspectos. Posee una personalidad cruel inhumana, y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para lograr sus propios deseos. La artillería en sus dos hombros, derecho e izquierdo, se llaman "Sodoma" y "Gomorra", respectivamente. Su movimiento especial es un haz de muy alta temperatura que dispara de sus hombros, Sodoma y Gomorra (Llamas del Pandemonio)

sus ataques son: llamas del pandemonio, ilusion mental, latigo sangriento, mirada de muerte

(fin de datos)

-chicos tenemos que tenerlo antes de que destruya el museo- dijo ulrich pero antes de que pudieran hacer digievolucionar a sus digimons

-mirada de muerte- dijo malonmyotismon mientras sus ojos cambiaban a rojo al tiempo que todos sentian que no podian moverse

-haci sera mas facil eliminarlos y primero comenzare contigo niñita- dijo refiriendose a aleta mientras se preparaba para disparar con sus cañones

-n-no lo haras- dijo jeremy pero no podia moverse

-deacuerdo no la eliminare a ella, primero te eliminare a ti- dijo el digimon vampiro mientras abria su boca de su cuerpo preparandose para devorarlo

-¡no te lo permitire!- dijo aelita mientras su digivice comenzaba a brillar de color rosa haciendo que malonmyotismon se alejara

-ARG esa luz...- dijo el digimon vampiro adolorido, en ese momento en el digivice de aelita aparecio un la imagen de una estrella de seis puntas de color rosa palido

-piximon digievolucionar a hademon-

(digievolucion)

-hademon ultra digievolucionar a...- comenzo a decir hademon mientras minis destellos comenzaban a rodearla haciendo que su cuerpo brillara de color blancocon el emblema de la luz (de aelita no de kari) en su pecho, en ese momento todo el brillo se disperso en una explosion dejando ver a una mujer alta de piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo rojo lacio, una tiara morada, un vestido rojo carmesi largo con corazones blancos y tres pares de alas semi trasparentes con un ligero tono verdoso con marcas en forma de estrellas blancas con corazones rojos dentro

-amoremon- dijo mientras un aura luminosa la rodeaba

(fin de la digievolucion)

amoremon estaba iluminando todo el lugar con su fuerte aura luminosa haciendo que todos volvieran a poder moverse

(datos)

amoremon digimon tipo: hada evolucionada, nivel: ultra, este digimon representa el amor y la luz de los corazones de quienes la rodean, tiene la capacidad de curar cualquier herida de sus aliados

sus ataques son: luz de esperanza, proteccion luminosa, burbujas de sueños

(fin de datos)

-ya puedo moverme- dijo bokomon hasta que noto que neemon seguia dormido

-desperta tontomon- dijo el digimon blanco estirando el elastico del pantalon el digimon amarillo

-chicos yo me encargo de el, si digievolucionamos todos vamos a destruir el museo- dijo amoremon

-deacuerdo- dijo aelita

-tu nunca podras detenerme sola alimania, latigos de sangre- dijo malonmyotismon Abriendo los cañones en forma de bocas de sus hombros y lanza un gas láser rojo directo a amoremon

-proteccion luminosa- dijo amoremon haciendo aparecer frente a ella una barrera de luz dorada que absorbio el ataque

-no me podras atacar si tengo a tu amiga- dijo el digimon vampiro atrapando a aelita con su cola

-amoremon ayudame- dijo la peli-rosa mientras era apretada por la cola de malonmyotismon

-si sabes lo que le combiene a tu amiga no te moveras- dijo el digimon vampiro mientras abria la boca de su cuerpo

-note atrevas a tocarla- dijo dijo amoremon mientras el digiegg de la luz, el emblema de la luz (de kari), el D-power de rika y el digispirit humano y bestia de la luz comenzaban a brilar y a flotar, derrepente cada objeto del museo que representaba la luz (y el D-power de rika) dispararon un rayo de luz hasia amoremon la cual comenzo a brillar con un aura de multiples colores mientras junto a ella aparecian otros digimons

-no puede ser- dijo bokomon

-¿que sucede?- pregunto ulrich

-E-ellos son... lobomon y kendo garurumon los guerreros de la luz, nefertimon, magnadramon, angewomon, ophanimon, sakuya, taomon, kyubymon todos son digimons representantes de la luz- dijo bokomon buscando todo en su libro

-ahora veras el poder total de la luz- dijo amoremon en su mano aparecia una esfera de luz, en ese momento todos los digimons de la luz brillaron antes de convertirse en esferas de luz de multiples colores que se combinaron con la de amoremon haciendo que esta comenzara a creser y a brillar con mucha intencidad

-N-NO te atreveras a..- comenzo a decir malonmyotismon pero fue interrumpido por el digimon hada

-!LUZ DE ESPERANZA!- dijo amoremon diparando la enorme esfera de luz la cual se divido en 10 esferas de luz que esquivaron a aelita y impactaron directo con malonmyotismon el cual comenzó a desmaterializarce desapareciendo y dejando a aelita en el suelo

-aelita ¿estas bien?- pregunto jeremy

-si gracias a amoremon, gracias- dijo aelita a su digimon

-no hay problema- dijo amoremon con una sonrisa

-AAAAA!- grito bokomon haciendo que todos lo vieran

-¿que sucede bokomon?- pregunto neemon

-L-la bodega de datos, alguien entro a la bodega de datos- dijo el digimon blanco observando un agugero que estaba en la pared

-¿que es la bodega de datos?- pregunto jeremy

-es una bodega que creo especialmente el mismisimo tecnomon para encerrar los datos corruptos de todos los digimons que intentaron destruir el mundo humano y el digimundo, tendria que estar llena de datos pero esta- esta vacia- dijo bokomon

-alguien se los devio llevar mientras peleaba contra malonmyotismon- dijo amoremon

-eso no es nada bueno- dijo neemon.

volviendo al castillo de xanaramon una figura oscura se acerco al trono de cristal haciendo una reverencia

-amo xanaramon ya le eh traido los datos corruptos que me ordeno- dijo el digimon oscuro

-buen trabajo necromon, mi plan esta marchando a la perfeccion- dijo xanaramon con una sonrisa siniestra

continuara...

perdonen la tardansa es que estos dias estuve muy ocupado, nos vemos


End file.
